Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle Season 1
by MCMXCV
Summary: Welcome to Bad Boys Club, All-Star Battle! 16 of the most memorable boys from the past 3 Seasons are competing for a chance to win 100,000! The 16 boys who are competing are: Travis, Randy, Jay, Daniel, Anthony, Stephan, Michael, Isaac, Sage, Zane, Martin, Joseph, Logan, Adonis, Harry and Matthew! These boys will be going through vigorous challenges and obstacles. Who will win?
1. BBCASB Trailer

**BBCASB Trailer**

ISAAC: Come on Gold Team, we got this!  
[Two boys are shown zip-lining down the wall.]

MEHGAN: Welcome to Bad Boys Club, All-Star Battle.  
[Mehgan James is seen outside of the Victorian Mansion.]

STEPHAN: We have to play this smart, let's go out there and tell them that we have their backs as long as they have ours.  
[Stephan is seen talking to Michael in the Private Room.]

MEHGAN: 16 of the most memorable boys will grace the stage of All-Star Battle by going through vigorous challenges from physical, mental to endurance.  
[All 16 Bad Boys were shown from the monitors in the house: Travis, Randy, Jay, Daniel, Stephan, Michael, Anthony, Isaac, Martin, Zane, Sage, Adonis, Joseph, Logan, Matthew and Harry.]

HARRY: Time to compete!  
[A steel door is pulled down like a draw-bridge as Martin runs out from behind it.]

ADONIS: All I'm thinking is, run, run, run and run some more!  
[Stephan and Michael are seen tripping over Randy in a mud pit and falling face first into the mud.]

MEHGAN: Some will crack under the pressure.  
[Isaac is seen shoving his face in his palms as he begins to cry.]

ZANE: We are probably going to be the most hated in this whole entire house!  
[Zane is shown speaking towards Martin before they enter the mansion.]

RANDY: If you really want to change as a person, I respect that, but if you lying for sympathy and for us to be on your side, you're barking up the wrong tree.  
[Randy is seen on the backyard patio addressing someone.]

DANIEL: You need to realize don't let nobody or anything change you as a person, we're the bad boys, were the strong ones, we have to have each other's backs, we're in this together.  
[Daniel is shown corresponding with Martin in the Private Room.]

MICHAEL: FUUUUUCK!  
[Michael is seen sweating and almost in the point of tears trying to undo the knot on his ankle.]

MEHGAN: And others will try to beat the odds.  
[Logan is seen catapulting himself from one rock to the next on the rock climb wall.]

TRAVIS: On some realshit, we're here to compete for $100,000, we need to have an understanding that for now we need each other.  
[Travis, Isaac, Joseph and 5 other boys are all huddled together.]

ANTHONY: I'm ready for these bitches and these challenges!  
[All 15 competitors are seen crashing into the water which is filled with logs.]

MEHGAN: We have a little surprise for this All-Star Battle, something we never did before in Bad Girls All-Star Battle. Over here we have what we call wild cards.  
[A big wheel is shown with about 10 cards around the wheel.]

SAGE: I can't wait to beast these challenges and win this thing!  
[Two boys are yanking on a bandana as Daniel flips the other boy over himself.]

MEHGAN: Well, we have to remember, this is still Bad Boys Club, even if it's All-Star Battle, niggas will be popping off, and some may not even be able to handle the heat.  
[Stephan is shown pouring water onto Martin while he was sleeping.]

ISAAC: If you come into my peripheral vision it's gonna be a problem.  
[Isaac is seen in Martin & Zane's face.]

DANIEL: I'm coming to beat your ass before one of us leaves this house, so heed to my warning.  
[Daniel is seen running towards Stephan with a balled fist.]

JOSEPH: Shut the fuck up, who asked you to speak?  
[Joseph is shown yelling at Michael.]

MATTHEW: You better hold out on your word.  
[A massive brawl of securities are trying to break up a fight in the voting ceremony.]

MEHGAN: But only one Bad Boy will walk away with that $100,000 grand prize!  
[Mehgan is shown with the $100,000 check as money is showered in the scene onto the unknown winner.]

* * *

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**

**A/N: BBCASB Will be premiering in 3 weeks!**


	2. Paradise Lost

**Episode 1 – Paradise Lost**

The city lights of Hollywood are shown, fashion boutiques, the city and cars driving by, a beautiful fountain, and it then zooms into a Bad Boys Club Limo driving up to the huge mansion. Two boys are seen in the limo, Stephan and Michael.

_Stephan was wearing a white button up with black polk-a-dotted shirt, over his black denim jeans and some black and white high-top Adidas. He had a short gold chain around his neck that had his name on it._

_Michael was wearing an emerald green long sleeve, which the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, over his white jeans and some green and white sneakers. He had a black G-Shock watch on his left hand and a silver chain. _

**STEPHAN:** [I'm back, and I know you all are gonna be surprised that I made it into All-Star Battle, but in all realness, I was a boss on my Season. Most people know me for fighting Daniel, and Jumping him but it is what it is, I've grown from that experience and I'm just here to compete for that 100,000 dollars!]

**FLASHBACK:** Of Stephan pushing Daniel onto the couch and punched him into his chest as Daniel got up and punched back into Stephan's forehead. Then a flashback of Stephan holding Daniel's head back onto the couch as he punched down onto him 3 times before Daniel got on top of the couch and started fighting Stephan on the back of his neck and head.

**MICHAEL:** [Hey everybody, the most hated is in the building and I know you guys missed my trouble making ass! On my Season in Atlanta I was pretty much a drunk mess and thought that I was the best of the best but I ended up being in one of the best fights to hit BBC history when Stephan and I fought Daniel… even though it didn't end well for either Stephan or I, we still learnt a lot from our experience and we grew to become a bigger and better person.]

**FLASHBACK:** Of when Michael tried fighting back Daniel when Daniel pulled him out of the chair. Another flashback is shown of Michael jumping into the fight with Stephan and Daniel and hitting Daniel at the back of his head multiple times before Daniel turns around and fights him.

**STEPHAN:** Oh My God, we're going to run this shit like what we did in our Season.  
**MICHAEL:** You already know, I wonder who else will be making it to All-Star Battle.  
**STEPHAN:** I know Daniel will be there for sure, he was in 3 motherfuckin' Seasons, talk about being overrated.  
**MICHAEL:** HAHA, I know, Oh shit, we're here!

Stephan and Michael step out of the Limo and walk into the beautiful Victorian mansion. In the long walkway before entering the mansion were guarded by two stone logos of the Bad Boys Club sign. At the left side of the front yard, was a huge fountain that also had the word BBCASB at the top of it, squirting water down the fountain. In the house, it had a private room, an arcade room, a dressing room, a room filled with shoes, chains and accessories, two huge rooms that had 8 beds in each, a big kitchen and a beautiful living room. The entrance along the wall had 16 monitors and two of them lit up with Stephan and Michael's picture!

**STEPHAN:** DAMN! They actually got a nice picture of me.  
**MICHAEL:** On some realshit, I can't believe how dope this house is.  
**STEPHAN:** Let's look around some more.  
**MICHAEL:** Exactly what I was thinking.

Michael and Stephan explore the backyard that had a training area, with weights, machinery ranging from treadmills to ellipticals, a bar area, a wide pool that was connected to a hot tub and a basketball court.

Meanwhile 4 boys are seen in a limo, Jay, Randy, Travis and Anthony!

_Jay had on a black and white jersey with the number 23 on it, a leather snapback on backwards, white skinny jeans and some black Nikes. He had a white and silver watch on his left hand. _

_Randy had on a red and white varsity jacket, over his plain white shirt, and army printed cargo long pants with his beige timberlands. _

_Travis had on a black t-shirt with gold patterned short-sleeves, over his beige skinny jeans and some Olympic 7 Jordans. He had a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain that fell to about pass his chest._

_Anthony wore a navy blue polo shirt, over his black denim jeans with obsidian blue Jordans. He was wearing a silver chain around his neck._

**JAY:** [I'm back in this bitch, and this time it's for 100,000 dollars! On my Season in Atlanta I was the calm, cool, collected one until shit popped off with Kevin and Antonio, and I definitely made my mark known at the reunion! But all fighting aside, I'm here to compete so I hope that the drama will all be left back in Season 1!]

**FLASHBACK:** Jay hooking up with Daniel. Another flashback of Jay punching Kevin before security got in the way. Another flashback of Season 1's reunion when Jay charged at Kevin on the couch twice. A last flashback of Antonio fighting Jay at the reunion.

**RANDY:** [AMERICA! I hope you didn't miss me too much, but I'm finally back on your T.V to play for that 100,000 mothuh-fucken-dollas! I was mostly calm on my Season of BBC until Chris and Mark provoked me into beating their ass, but I'm not worried a bit because they aren't All-Stars so I prolly won't be seeing them here!]

**FLASHBACK:** A video of Randy fighting Chris outside before Chris leaves. A video of Randy bashing Mark's face in and being sent to the hotel. Another video of Randy fighting Mark at the reunion and then kicking Mark's face with his boots!

**TRAVIS:** [1 quarter of the original badasses is here, and I know I'm going to see my niggas, Randy, Daniel and Jay cause we were all bad on our Season in Atlanta. We were practically the Season the other boys shouldn't have even came. I'm known for going toe-to-toe with Lucian the food-eatin' liar and beating his ass both in the house and at the reunion. Now you guys get to see me in a new light and I'm ready to compete and win this thing!]

**FLASHBACK:** Of Travis, fighting Lucian both rounds in the house. Another flashback of Travis punching Lucian at the reunion was shown.

**ANTHONY:** [I'm ready for these bitches and these challenges! I'm not here to fight or cause drama but if anybody tries me, they're in for a rude surprise! On my Season in Atlanta I was a replacement and I got it in with Mark on two separate occasions so I'm hoping he isn't here so I'll be more focused on competing for this $100,000!]

**FLASHBACK:** Of Anthony jumping over the patio table and knocking both himself and Mark onto the ground. Another flashback of the reunion when he punched Mark in the face and security ran in to break them up!

**TRAVIS:** My niggas!  
**JAY:** The original Bad Boys are in the building.  
**ANTHONY:** We're missing Daniel!  
**RANDY:** Daniel ass is probably coming in with Isaac  
**TRAVIS:** True, I can't wait to see him!

Travis, Randy, Anthony and Jay get to the mansion. When they arrive inside, four monitors light up with their pictures on it.

**TRAVIS:** Whoa, look at that.  
**RANDY:** Talk about getting my good side.  
**JAY:** Damn they got all of our good sides!  
**ANTHONY:** OH HELL NO!

Stephan and Michael walk back from the backyard and come to find Travis, Randy, Jay and Anthony. The boys stood there awkwardly as the four boys looked onto the two.

**STEPHAN:** Hey…  
**MICHAEL:** Looks like our whole Season made the cut.  
**TRAVIS:** What are you two doing here?  
**MICHAEL:** We're here to compete, so let's leave all the petty drama back in Atlanta.

**CONFESSIONAL: JAY:** [If these niggas think that Imma let what they did to Daniel slide, they are sadly mistaken. I hope these other boys don't take their apology to heart cause it smells phony to me.]

All six boys walk around the mansion, and show each other around as Stephan and Michael slip away, while Travis, Randy, Jay and Anthony are in the patio smoking.

**STEPHAN:** We have to play this smart, let's go out there and tell them that we have their backs as long as they have ours.  
**MICHAEL: **Yeah, that will uptake our chances of making it to the finals.  
**STEPHAN:** Exactly. Let's go before they catch on that we are missing!

The scene shifts onto another limo driving towards the mansion. Inside are Martin and Zane! Martin and Zane exit out the limo and make their way into the Victorian Mansion as their monitor lights up with their pictures in it.

**MARTIN:** Damn, this shit is just setting in!  
**ZANE:** We have to play smart, we are probably going to be the most hated in this whole entire house!

Zane and Martin are quickly greeted by Stephan and Michael as the rest of the boys come back in from outside.

**CONFESSIONAL: TRAVIS:** [All I'm thinking at this point is, how the Hell did these four niggas make it into All-Stars? They are petty, weak, not strong and need an audience to have their backs, this shit is mad confusing.]

**ZANE:** Hey I'm Zane!  
**TRAVIS:** We know who you two are, we're the ones who picked up Daniel after your whole clique jumped him.  
**MARTIN:** Is he here, I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved on that show, I was being something I wasn't for the T.V  
**RANDY:** Nah, he ain't here, but if you really want to change as a person, I respect that, but if you lying for sympathy and for us to be on your side, you're barking up the wrong tree.  
**ZANE:** Honestly, I wanted to apologize to him too.

**CONFESSIONAL: ANTHONY:** [So I'm looking on and these boys look like they are just saying this now and later on will be back to their jump-a-hoe selves.]

The scene is shifted to two limos. In the first limo Isaac and Sage sit next to each other waiting to arrive to the mansion.

**SAGE:** I can't wait to beast these challenges and win this thing!  
**ISAAC: **Boy, I've been ready for this, I cannot WAIT for this thing to start so I can collect that $100,000 and be on my way.

_Sage was wearing a grey shirt that had the word, "Ghoul" in black over his black denim jeans and his white high-top Nikes. He had a beaded chain around his neck that had a cross at the end of it._

_Isaac was wearing a black and red flannel top over a white wife beater, some shiny-black denims and white converse. He had a gold watch on his left hand and a bracelet on the other that had Daniel's name on it._

The two boys arrived in the house as two more monitors lit up with their pictures on it. All 8 boys came up to Isaac and Sage and greeted them when Isaac saw Martin and Zane.

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [WHAT THE FUCK? How on earth did these two even make it past discussing who should be on All-Stars? These weak broads need to go ASAP.]

**ISAAC:** Hey everybody except for Zane and Martin.  
**SAGE:** Why you two here anyways?  
**MARTIN:** I just want-  
**ISAAC:** I don't care what you want, if you come into my peripheral vision it's gonna be a problem.  
**ZANE:** That's not fair.  
**SAGE:** What's not fair is I didn't get to beat your ass properly in the house, so if you feeling like you wanna keep talking we can go right now.

Travis, Randy, Anthony and Jay got in-between the four boys and got them to go onto the patio.

**ZANE:** Damn, this is going to be a long ass Season.  
**MARTIN:** Tell me about it.  
**STEPHAN:** Once the challenges start and shit, don't sweat anything.  
**MICHAEL:** Yeah people are going to get over it.

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [I actually HATE Martin with all of my guts, he's the weakest bitch to ever hit BBC, but I need as much people on my side as it takes, so I'll just tolerate him until I don't need to anymore.]

Another limo pulls up to the mansion and Daniel steps out of it.

_Daniel was wearing a black sweater with the word, "Dope" on it. He had a red and white checkered flannel top wrapped around his waist. He wore a skinny green army printed jeans and black chucks. He wore a gold Guess watch on his left wrist and on the other he had a gold bracelet with Isaac's name on it._

Daniel walked into the mansion and sees the monitor light up with his picture in it.

**DANIEL:** OOOOOH! WAIT…

Daniel scans through the monitors with the pictures and sees Martin, Zane, Stephan and Michael.

**DANIEL:** You've got to be kidding me…

Daniel walked to the outside patio where he sees Isaac hugging Stephan and his jaw drops. Travis sees him and runs after him and dabs him and then they hug!

**TRAVIS:** My nigga!  
**DANIEL:** Travy!  
**RANDY:** My brother how have you been?

Daniel looked at Isaac who just stopped hugging Stephan.

**DANIEL:** I've had better days.  
**JAY:** I've missed you!  
**DANIEL:** JAY! How you been with your girlfriend?  
**JAY:** We on a break for now since I'm in Hollywood, we're doing our own thing as of right now.  
**SAGE:** Sorry to break up the reunion but hey you!  
**DANIEL:** SAGE, MY NIGGA! I knew you would make it, haha… but those 4 I'm really confused.

Martin, Zane, Stephan and Michael just sat still and sipped their drinks awkwardly.

**ISAAC:** Why you being so mean to Stephan and Michael?  
**DANIEL:** Isaac, I already told you I don't fuck with them.  
**ISAAC:** But it was so long ago, why don't you just forgive and forget.  
**DANIEL:** So are you going to forgive Martin and Zane?

Isaac stood quiet.

**DANIEL:** I thought so.

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [I don't know what Isaac's problem is, he's my boyfriend so why would you even try to defend my enemy? That doesn't make any sense to me what-so-ever.]

Two more limos are seen, one was still driving as the other one was already pulling up next to the mansion. Adonis, Matthew and Harry stepped out of the limo and opened the mansion door.

_Adonis had on a white t-shirt that had the word "Geek" on it, a plain black beanie, black folded bottom jeans, and some white chucks. _

_Matthew had a black sweater that had a white pyramid symbol on it over his beige cargo shorts and some black Nikes._

_Harry had on a white sweater, with a black straight leg pants and some white boots on his feet._

All three boys entered the mansion as 3 out of the remaining 5 monitors lit up and they went into the living room where the other 11 boys sat.

**ADONIS:** Hey everybody!  
**MATTHEW:** We're finally here!  
**HARRY:** Time to compete!

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [On Season 3 in Chicago, Adonis got jumped by everybody excluding myself and Matthew got rocked by Joseph and Harry and I have history but neither of these boys ever did something malicious to me besides Harry so I have to think about this in a strategic type of way… I need these bitches to help me out in this game!]

**DANIEL:** Hey guys!  
**TRAVIS:** Come get a drink.  
**ADONIS:** For sure.  
**MATTHEW:** Where's the bottle?  
**ANTHONY:** Is that everybody?  
**JAY:** Let me go check the monitors.

Jay runs to see that there are still two unlit monitors on the wall.

**JAY:** We still got two more bitches to come into this house!  
**RANDY:** DAMN! How much will that make the total?  
**MARTIN:** 16 boys.  
**ZANE:** 16? Whoa, talk about competition.

All 14 boys head out to the patio where the bar area is and they start drinking and smoking. The scene then shifts to the last limo pulling up at the mansion. Joseph and Logan exit the limo and make their way into the Victorian Mansion! The last two monitors light up and all 16 boys could be seen: Travis, Randy, Jay, Daniel, Stephan, Michael, Anthony, Isaac, Martin, Zane, Sage, Adonis, Joseph, Logan, Matthew and Harry.

**JOSEPH:** This shit is dope!  
**LOGAN:** Let's go find the others.

Joseph and Logan make their way to the patio and are greeted by everybody. Daniel runs and jumps into Logan's arms and wraps his legs around his waist.

**DANIEL:** LOGAN! JOSEPH!  
**LOGAN:** HAHA, I missed you too.  
**JOSEPH:** How you doing boo!  
**DANIEL:** Errythang is good, haha.

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [Why the Hell is you jumping on him like that? You didn't jump onto Travis like that… So two can play this game.]

Everyone gets settled into the living room as Mehgan James from BGC9 Mexico comes into the living room and everybody claps and cheers!

**CONFESSIONAL: SAGE:** [Mehgan is the baddest, I'm so glad she's here!]

**MEHGAN:** Hey guys, I'm going to be your host for Bad Boys Club, All-Star Battle! So this is how it's going to work. Tomorrow we will have the Captain's challenge where, whichever 2 Bad Boys win that, become captain and get to choose their teams for the rest of the competition. After the teams are chosen, you guys are faced with the Team Challenge, where the team must work together to complete a task and the winning team gets to go out to the club while the losing team has to sit here in the house and debate on whether which two members of their team they will have to nominate for elimination, but keep in mind whichever Bad Boy wins captains challenge is immune for being picked to get sent home. Now here is where things get tricky. In the elimination room, the opposing team decides who stays and who goes depending on their vote. If the vote comes to a draw, the captain of the team has to choose one boy to go home. So that is where you will need some alliances or promises to keep you in the game.

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [So I look over to Isaac and I see fucken Stephan sitting in his lap! OH HELL NO, This is a mother fucken problem.]

Mehgan takes notice to Daniel's shaking leg and looks into the direction he is looking and sees that Stephan is sitting on top of his boyfriend.

**MEHGAN:** Daniel. Daniel!

The boys look on at Daniel as they realize he is pissed off. Daniel continues to stare at Stephan and Isaac as Stephan begins to smirk. Daniel gets up and runs towards Stephan.

**DANIEL:** YOU WANNA SMIRK BITCH?!

Travis and Logan jump up and catch Daniel before he makes contact with Stephan. They take him outside as Mehgan follows and everybody is shocked.

**DANIEL:** He wanna play me, he wanna play me for a punk.  
**TRAVIS:** Daniel you can't let him get to you.  
**DANIEL:** That nigga smirked in my face B' after he sitting in my man's lap? Who does that?  
**LOGAN:** Let that shit go, we're here to compete for that money.  
**MEHGAN:** He's right, well both of them are right, you just stay here and calm down.

Mehgan, Travis and Logan make their way back into the mansion as Daniel stays outside to calm down.

**MEHGAN:** Well, we have to remember, this is still Bad Boys Club, even if it's All-Star Battle, niggas will be popping off, and some may not even be able to handle the heat. With that being said, Daniel is outside cooling off.  
**STEPHAN:** He's so childish.  
**MEHGAN:** You're sitting on his man's lap and then you smirk at him, cause you had malicious intent boo.  
**STEPHAN:** I didn't even smirk at him.  
**MEHGAN:** I saw you on your season, so I know you a vindictive liar, so I can't believe anything that comes out of your mouth. ANYWAYS.

Daniel walks back inside and takes a seat.

**MEHGAN:** You good boo?  
**DANIEL:** For the most part, but.

Daniel stood up, which made Travis and Logan flinch again.

**DANIEL:** Imma say this one time and one time only, Stephan the day I get eliminated or you get eliminated I'm coming to beat your ass before one of us leaves this house, so heed to my warning.  
**ISAAC:** Daniel, what's wrong with you, all you want to do is fight.  
**DANIEL:** I wasn't talking to you, so shut the fuck up.  
**ISAAC:** EXCUSE ME?  
**DANIEL:** YOU DEAF, OR STEPHAN GOT YOU FEELIN' DUMB?  
**ISAAC:** Daniel you need to chill the fuck out.  
**DANIEL:** And you need to mind your mouth, cause your mouth is going to get you into some trouble.  
**ISAAC:** Your mouth is going to get you single.

Daniel walked into the room which had his bags and started packing.

**MICHAEL:** This is All-Star Battle not the Young and The Restless, get over y'all selves.  
**JOSEPH:** Shut the fuck up, who asked you to speak?

Travis, Jay, Randy and Anthony went into Daniel's room.

**TRAVIS:** My nigga what you doing?  
**RANDY:** He didn't mean what he said.  
**DANIEL:** I knew it was a bad idea, to do this with him, Isaac is a competitor, he doing this to win it, so he doesn't care about anything except for winning.  
**JAY:** That ain't true, he cares about you.  
**ANTHONY:** Yeah he does care about you, don't forget that.  
**TRAVIS:** You gotta stay.  
**RANDY:** I ain't gonna let you leave.  
**DANIEL:** I hate you guys!  
**JAY:** And we love you too!

After things cooled down, everyone was sent back out in the living room.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, so everybody get some sleep, and be ready for tomorrows captain's challenge!

Daniel, Travis, Logan, Randy, Jay, Joseph, Anthony and Sage slept in one room as Isaac, Stephan, Michael, Martin, Zane, Adonis, Matthew and Harry slept in the other room. The next day, everyone woke up and made their ways to the 'battlefield'. Before them was a huge rectangular pit of mud, with racing tape at each end of the pit.

**MEHGAN:** Bad Boys, welcome to your first Captain's Challenge, Mud-Pit Race! In this challenge, each bad boy will be harnessed with a rope and a heavy box, that you will have to run and pull to the finish line. Sounds easy right?  
**EVERYONE:** YEAH!  
**MEHGAN:** Well it's not, cause the mud, makes it harder for you to pull that box easily without some tugging! There will be 3 rounds. The first round will end when 8 Bad Boys cross the finish line.

**CONFESSIONAL: ADONIS:** [All I'm thinking is, run, run, run and run some more!]

Each Bad Boy were wrapped with the rope around their waist and made their way to the starting line.

**CONFESSIONAL: MICHAEL:** [This box might look like nothing, but my nigga it's even hard to pull through the grass… much less the mud!]

**MEHGAN: **On my signal! On your marks… Get set…GO!

Everyone dashed for it as Randy seemed to be in the lead with Isaac. Followed behind really close, were Travis, Jay, Sage, Anthony and Daniel going neck to neck. As they made their way half way Randy trips and falls face first into the mud! Right behind him were Stephan and Michael who tripped onto him and they both fell in the mud. Isaac jumped over the three as Sage, Jay, Travis, Daniel, Joseph, and Logan jumped over them too! Adonis and Matthew tried going around the three fallen boys as their boxes got tangled and they pulled against each other. Harry was close behind. Anthony followed as Martin and Zane were passing the three fallen boys and Adonis and Matthew as well. The first couple to pass the finish line was Isaac, then Travis, followed by Sage and Daniel. The three boys on the ground faces were blocked out with mud and couldn't see what they were doing. Then Jay, Anthony and Joseph passed the finish line.

**MEHGAN: **Come on boys, there is only one spot left!

Logan, Harry, Martin and Zane ran as fast as they could but Logan was the first to pass the finish line!

**MEHGAN:** The first round Bad Boys that are moving onto the second round are: Isaac, Travis, Sage, Daniel, Jay, Anthony, Joseph and Logan! I'm sorry Michael, Stephan, Zane, Martin, Randy, Adonis, Matthew and Harry but you guys didn't make it.

**CONFESSIONAL: RANDY:** [I can't believe I fell flat into the mud, like damn I was in the lead at first, and then two fat niggas fell on top of me and I got mud in my eyes!]

**MEHGAN:** Now onto round 2. Line up boys!

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [This box is hella hard to pull, so I decide to carry mine, nobody said that you can't… right?]

All 8 Bad Boys lined up to the starting line, mud plastered on their shoes and knees.

**MEHGAN:** READY, SET, GO!

Logan, Isaac and Travis led the pack followed by Sage, Jay, Anthony and Joseph. Daniel stood there and turned around and grabbed his box with his hands and started dashing through the mud passing, Jay, Sage, Anthony and Joseph.

**CONFESSIONAL: MATTHEW:** [All you see is Daniel, lifting his box and passing all them bitches and I was like DAMN, I should've done that!]

Daniel managed to pass everyone and made it first to the finish line! Isaac, Logan and Travis made it next. The rest of the boys stopped running as 4 boys made it cross the finish line.

**MEHGAN:** BOYS KEEP RUNNING, DANIEL YOU'RE DISQUALITIFED; YOU HAD TO PULL THE BOX BOOBOO!

Jay was the first to start running, which gave him a head start passing, Sage. All four boys were running hard but Jay passed the finish line first gaining the fourth spot.

**MEHGAN:** The four boys making it onto Round 3 will be Isaac, Travis, Logan and Jay. Sorry, Joseph, Anthony, Sage and… Daniel…Daniel did you think that you could by-pass the rules.

Everyone laughed including Daniel.

**DANIEL:** Boo I didn't hear them say you have to pull the box, I heard them say, you have to pass the finish line with the box.  
**MEHGAN:** S'all good. Now you four, this is the last round, the first two to cross the finish line will be the Captain's of each team. One captain for the Gold Team and the other for the Silver Team. So go to the starting line!

All four boys went to the starting line. Exhaustion was evident in their face as they were breathing heavy except for Isaac.

**CONFESSIONAL: JOSEPH:** [Isaac is a mother fucken beast, that nigga could run for 24 hours and still not be tired like, I don't think having a athlete in this competition is going to benefit me.]

**MEHGAN:** One last time, you guys ready? GO!

Isaac sprinted this time plowing through the course like it was nothing, but Travis, Jay and Logan were feeling a bit tired to say the least.

**CONFESSIONAL: TRAVIS:** [At this point in the game, I wished I didn't smoke hella cigarettes, this shit is crazy, tryna give a nigga a heart attack or something.]

Logan noticed Travis giving in as Travis held onto his knees to catch his breath. Both Logan and Jay passed him as they were going neck to neck as Isaac passed the finish line! Jay began to gain the upper hand as he stumbled his foot into the mud making him fall before he passed the finish line and Logan took over and was the second one to make Captain!

Everyone clapped and cheered as all 16 Bad Boys stood before Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** That was crazy but also fun to watch so can I get Isaac and Logan to come up here please.

Both boys came up to her, one on each side of her.

**MEHGAN:** Isaac you're Captain of the Gold Team and Logan you're Captain of the Silver Team for this week. Since Isaac was the first one to pass the finish line he gets first pick!

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [I know Daniel is going to hate me, but I know it will benefit us if we aren't on the same team because I don't want to be in the position to nominate him, I can't do that to him… So my strategy is to pick strong players but keep a lot of people I know onto the other team, so if anything I know I will be safe in the end.]

**ISAAC:** My first pick will be Stephan!  
**LOGAN:** My first pick is Daniel!  
**ISAAC:** Travis, come over here!  
**LOGAN**: My tough nigga Randy!  
**ISAAC: **ANTHONY!  
**LOGAN:** Sage, get your ass over here!  
**ISAAC:** Joseph I choose you!  
**LOGAN:** Ah, Martin.  
**ISAAC:** Jay for sure!  
**LOGAN:** Zane.  
**ISAAC:** Matthew!  
**LOGAN:** Harry.  
**ISAAC:** Adonis.  
**LOGAN:** Michael.

**MEHGAN:** So the Gold Team consists of Isaac, Stephan, Travis, Anthony, Joseph, Jay, Matthew and Adonis. Meanwhile the Silver team is made up of Logan, Daniel, Randy, Sage, Martin, Zane, Harry, and Michael.

The boys cheered.

**CONFESSIONAL: HARRY:** [I'm not too happy being on a team with Daniel but I rather that then to be with Isaac cause I'm honestly scared of him, so it's whatever.]

**MEHGAN:** So get some rest because tomorrow is the Team Challenge where you guys will need to be working together as a team to complete the tasks at hand.

The two groups dissipated as they made their way back into the house. The Gold Team went into their room as the Silver Team went into their room to talk strategy.

**LOGAN:** I'm Captain so whatever I say goes as the last word. I want everyone to contribute but still the last word is on me.  
**RANDY:** That's reasonable.  
**HARRY:** So I just want to say, whoever has beef on this team needs to let that shit slide because it will affect us on our team challenges.  
**DANIEL:** Well on the battlefield I'll be cordial with Zane, Martin, Harry and Michael, but when we in the house, don't look at me to hard cause y'all did me dirty on our seasons and I ain't gonna let that shit slide.  
**MARTIN:** Fair enough, but I did want to apologize to you personally, so is there somewhere we could talk.

Daniel and Martin went to the private room where they began to talk about their past encounters.

**MARTIN:** First things first, I was something that I am not on BBC in Miami. I was conniving, vindictive, moody and I was a mess. I tried to be something I wasn't and I paid for it by getting that beat down at our reunion and in all honesty I probably deserved more than that. But from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry and I'm not asking you to forget, but could you please forgive me.  
**DANIEL:** You know, what… at the end of the day, what kind of person would I be if I didn't except that apology, it didn't seem fake, or phony, or shady, so I accept your apology but you need to realize don't let nobody or anything change you as a person, we're the bad boys, were the strong ones, we have to have each other's backs, we're in this together.

The scene shifts into the Gold Teams room.

**ISAAC:** I'm a team player, so I am all ears to everyone's opinions. I need to know that everyone's head is in this game and not elsewhere.  
**TRAVIS:** On some realshit, we're here to compete for $100,000, we need to have an understanding that for now we need each other.  
**JOSEPH:** We don't need no weak links, we are all here for the same thing so we all need to give 100% and more in each and every challenge, and if you're not, then you're getting the boot.  
**ANTHONY:** We have to work as a team, so let's get our shit together and win this thing!  
**JAY:** Can I get an 'Amen' to that!  
**EVERYONE:** AMEN!

The next day was the Team Challenge. The Gold Team stand strong next to each other as did the Silver Team.

**CONFESSIONAL: ZANE:** [I see ropes again and I'm like, "Oh Hell No!"]

**MEHGAN:** Hey guys! This is the Team Challenge. The Team Challenge is called Rope and Key! So basically each boy will be tied together as a team. There will be a Key that you need to maneuver from the beginning of the rope to the end. How you do so is by untying the knot and pushing the key onto the next boy. When the key passes all 8 boys, the last boy must then take the Key, run to the pole, unlock the padlock and as a TEAM, pull the Team Flag up in the air. The first team to do so get's to head out and party for the night as the other team stays home and deliberates which two Bad Boys need to go up for elimination!

Each team made their way onto the beams as they were all tied by their ankles with the rope.

**MEHGAN:** On my signal, the first boy must start untying! Let's BEGIN!

The first boy from the Gold Team was Stephan and the first boy from the Silver Team was Daniel. Stephan began untying the knot as did Daniel.

**ISAAC:** Come on Gold Team, we got this!

Daniel was the first to untie his knot as he guided the key to the next boy who was Sage. Sage quickly unfastened the rope as Stephan finally got his loose! As Stephan pushed the key rapidly onto Travis, Travis began to beast through the rope and Sage and Travis both unknotted the rope at the same time.

**DANIEL:** Let's go SILVER!  
**STEPHAN:** GOLD TEAM ALL THE WAY!

Sage and Travis pushed the key onto the next person. It was now up to Michael on the Silver Team and Joseph on the Gold Team. In no time Joseph quickly got out the knot as Michael seemed to be suffering with the tight knot.

**LOGAN:** Come on, Michael you can do it.

Joseph propelled the key onto Matthew who began undoing the knot as quickly as he could, as he could see that their team was in the lead. Michael still couldn't pry open the knot as he began to wipe the sweat away from his forehead.

**MICHAEL:** FUUUUUCK!

Matthew got the rope untied before Michael as he pushed the Key onto Jay. Jay began to closely look onto where he needed to pull as Michael finally began to get the knot undid. Jay and Michael undid the knot practically at the same time as Jay immediately pushed the Key onto Adonis. Michael forgot about the key as he looked onto Zane.

**ZANE:** Michael the KEY, you have to push it towards me!

Michael regained his consciousness as he pushed the key onto Zane you quickly made some time untying his knot trying to gain a win for his team. Adonis was rather quick as well as he was getting the key Zane was already pushing the Key onto Randy. Randy yanked on the rope as hard as he could making the rope undo as Anthony got the key for the Gold Team. Randy began to pull some more finally releasing the full knot and got the key and passed it onto Harry. Anthony rapidly undid the knot without any remorse as he got the key and threw it down the rope line to the last member Isaac. Harry attacked the knot and quickly got it undid as did Isaac as he got the key into his hand and his whole Gold Team ran to the pole. Harry pushed the key onto Martin. Isaac had a bit of trouble making the key fit into the padlock which gave Martin enough time to undo his knot and push the key onto Logan the last member. Logan tore apart the knot like it was nothing as he grasped the key and his whole Silver Team ran towards their team pole. By the time they got to their pole, the Gold Team already unlocked the padlock and pulled up their Team Gold flag and claimed victory!

**CONFESSIONAL: MICHAEL:** [At this point I know that I'll be put up for elimination and I'm terrified, cause I don't want my journey to end on the first day.]

**MEHGAN:** That's it! The winner is the Gold Team! But we have a little surprise for this All-Star Battle, something we never did before in Bad Girls All-Star Battle. Over here we have what we call wild cards.

Mehgan pointed to two wheels. One had about ten cards on it and the other had the entire Gold Team on it.

**MEHGAN:** So, Team captain, Isaac, you need to spin both wheels and whichever Bad Boy the wheel lands on suffers the consequence.

Isaac spun the Team Wheel and the wheel landed on himself.

**MEHGAN:** Wow, I guess you have to face whatever wildcard punishment or excitement it may read.

Isaac spun the wheel again and it landed on one of the wildcards. Mehgan picked up the wildcard and began to speak.

**MEHGAN:** Isaac your wildcard is called, "Teammate Switch." This is how it works, you have to pick one person on your team and one person on the Silver Team and switch them for the rest of the game.

Everyone gasped.

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [Really? Now, I see that Harry is a definite vote me home on the Silver Team so I'll take this chance to take him and put someone who I know will save me onto the Silver Team.]

**ISAAC:** I have to choose right now?  
**MEHGAN:** Yes you do, so this means, whoever you choose from the Silver Team gets to party tonight and whoever you choose from your team can get eliminated tomorrow at eliminations.  
**ISAAC:** DAMN, well I think I'll pick from my team… Travis and I'll switch him for Harry.  
**MEHGAN:** You heard him, Travis you switch with Harry! So Travis you are now Team Silver and Harry you are now Team Gold!

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [I wasn't surprised that Isaac didn't choose me only because since we got here he's been acting all fake towards me, not once had we sat down and had a decent conversation, so at this point I have to take it with a grain of salt, but if he thinks that Imma let this shit go, he's mistaken.]

**CONFESSIONAL: TRAVIS:** [When Isaac said my name out of everybody to switch I was shocked, like now I have to go into the nominations and shit when I didn't have to do that and now Harry gets a free-bee and gets to go out and party.]

The teams made their way back to the mansion as the Gold Team got ready to head out to Club Play and the Silver Team went into the living room to hear Mehgan's words.

**MEHGAN:** Hey guys, I'm sorry but you guys have to talk it out and put up two of your teammates up for elimination. I'll be back to hear the votes.

Mehgan leaves as the Silver Team debates on who should go up.

**LOGAN:** As Team Captain I'll vote first, so my vote goes for Michael and Daniel.  
**TRAVIS:** My vote goes for Michael and Daniel.  
**RANDY:** Same, Michael and Daniel.  
**SAGE:** I vote for Michael and Zane.  
**MARTIN:** I'm voting for Sage and Daniel.  
**ZANE:** I second that, Sage and Daniel.  
**MICHAEL:** I vote for Daniel and Travis.  
**LOGAN:** Daniel who do you vote for?  
**DANIEL:** It don't matter who I vote for, Michael and I are up for elimination.

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL: **[I don't know what the fuck these niggas is thinking, they all should've voted for either Zane, Martin or Michael to go home, what the fuck?]

**LOGAN:** Why you getting upset?  
**DANIEL:** Cause I'm feeling real saucy right now, how is it that my main niggas is voting for me to leave this motherfucken competition and it's only day one?  
**TRAVIS:** You're taking it the wrong way Daniel.  
**DANIEL:** So tell me Travis, how the fuck am I supposed to take it? Cause right now the only real nigga that got my back is Sage, and I got his, fuck everybody else.  
**RANDY:** My nigga, you know I'm your brother, don't say that, you're automatically safe, Isaac is the team captain.  
**DANIEL:** Y'all don't know that I'll be safe.

Mehgan enters back into the room.

**MEHGAN:** So, Logan can you please tell me which two members of your team you will be putting up?  
**LOGAN:** Well our first choice is based off of performance in the Team Challenge and that's why we picked Michael.

Michael walked up next to Logan and Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** who's your next pick?  
**LOGAN:** There was no malicious intent when we all came to the conclusion of choosing you Daniel.  
**DANIEL:** Save it.  
**MEHGAN:** So you guys chose Daniel and Michael.  
**LOGAN:** Yes.  
**MEHGAN:** Well the team has spoken, Michael and Daniel tomorrow's the elimination.

Mehgan leaves the Silver Team. The Gold Team comes home from partying and sees the nominations.

**JOSEPH:** What the Hell? Why is Daniel up?  
**ANTHONY:** That doesn't make any sense.  
**JAY:** I know why they put up Michael but Daniel, what is he a decoy or something?

Jay, Joseph and Anthony went looking for Daniel who was on the patio smoking as Stephan, Adonis, Matthew and Harry went to see Michael.

**JAY:** Yo, Daniel why did they put you up for elimination?  
**DANIEL:** Fuck everybody yo' none of these niggas got my back, the only nigga on my team that I fuck with is Sage on some realshit.  
**ANTHONY:** Aren't Randy, Travis and Logan on your team? How was it that only Sage is your nigga.  
**DANIEL:** Cause they all voted for me to go home.

Logan walked outside as he began to defend himself.

**LOGAN:** Daniel you know I fuck with you so why you claiming that I ain't got your back.  
**DANIEL:** BECAUSE IF YOU, TRAVIS, RANDY EVEN HAD MY BACK Y'ALL WOULDN'T HAVE PUT ME UP THAT'S WHY.  
**LOGAN:** We all had an agreement that you were going to be a decoy to get Michael sent home.  
**DANIEL:** If that's the case, where was the decoy while y'all were corresponding? HUH?

Logan walked away as Joseph, Anthony and Jay were comforting him outside. The scene shifts onto Michael talking to Stephan, Adonis, Matthew and Harry.

**STEPHAN:** My nigga, you already know I'm not going to vote you home, so don't sweat shit.  
**MICHAEL:** I sware, we are all going to be victimized because people just don't like us, we have to have eachother's back. You guys save me and when you guys are on the chopping block I'll save you guys.  
**ADONIS:** That is true, you got my vote to save you.  
**MATTHEW:** You better hold out on your word.  
**HARRY:** If you fuck me over, I'll fuck you over back.  
**MICHAEL:** No, I promise, save me and I'll save you guys.

The next morning was elimination as both the Gold and Silver Team made their way into the room. Michael and Daniel made their way onto the panel. Next to them was Mehgan standing in her elegant white love-heart neck dress and black pumps.

_Michael was wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie over his black jeans and black boots. _

_Daniel was wearing a white t-shirt that had the writing "Gold Life" on it in black with the short-sleeves folded up to his shoulders. He had on black denim jeans on and his white chucks. _

**MEHGAN:** Michael, Daniel at this time, each of you will get a short little speech on why you think you should stay. Michael you first.  
**MICHAEL:** I think I should stay because I haven't gotten to show you guys my full potential as a competitor and I am in it for the right reasons. I'm not trying to fight with everybody and I wasn't acting up when I was nominated, I took it like a soldier and I'm here. I didn't try and leave an hour into the competition I was strong, and I'll stay strong. So please vote for me to stay.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay, Daniel you may now speak.  
**DANIEL:** I ain't gonna plead my case cause I don't belong up here. There was not a reliable reasoning for me to be nominated in the first place so I'll take it how it is. If y'all want me to stay, keep me, if y'all want me to go, here's your chance.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay, now that we heard from each one of you, it's time for the Gold Team to one by one cast your anonymous vote.

The first person to head into the voting room was Anthony.

**ANTHONY:** Michael you brought your team down and led them to a loss, you need to go.

The second person to head into the voting room was Jay, followed by Harry and Stephan. Next was Adonis.

**ADONIS:** I know that I promised you something but in all honesty, you don't belong here, we have no beef but I feel like it's your time to go.

Up next was Matthew followed by Joseph and last was Isaac.

**ISAAC:** This shouldn't be hard at all but from the way you've been acting… I don't know.

Isaac came out of the voting room and sat down as the floor was back to Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** Okay one by one, we'll see the votes onto the T.V and whoever gets 5 votes is going to be eliminated from Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle. Let's see the first vote.

A blue heart with devil ears and tail went beside Daniel's name.

**MEHGAN:** The first vote is for Daniel. The second vote please.

Another blue heart went onto Daniel's picture as Isaac put his face into his hands.

**MEHGAN:** That's another vote for you Daniel to go home. Next vote please.

A blue heart glided next to Michael's picture as most of the Silver Team exhaled.

**MEHGAN:** So that's 2 votes for Daniel and 1 vote for Michael. Next vote please.

Another blue heart made its view next to Daniel's picture as Daniel crouched down and put his head in-between his knees.

**MEHGAN:** 2 more votes Daniel and you'll be out of here. Next vote please.

A blue heart went across of Michael's picture.

**MEHGAN:** So this makes it, 3 votes for Daniel to go home and 2 votes for Michael to go home. Next vote goes to…

A blue heart then goes onto Michael's picture once again.

**MEHGAN:** Now it's tied, 3 for 3, there are only 2 more votes left so if one votes goes for each boy that will go as a tie and it would be up to the captain of the Gold Team to send somebody home. Next vote please.

Once again for the fourth time a blue heart creeped onto Daniel's photo.

**MEHGAN:** The last deciding vote, Daniel if you get another vote, you'll be sent home.

The last blue heart came onto Michael's picture as the tension was tight as hell in the elimination room.

**MEHGAN:** Isaac this leaves the decision to you, who do you want to be sent home?  
**ISAAC:** This is easy because Daniel didn't deserve to be up there in the first place, so my vote for someone to go home goes to Michael.  
**MEHGAN:** The Captain has spoken, Michael it's been real but you have been eliminated from Bad Boys All-Star Battle, is there anything you want to say?  
**MICHAEL:** All I'm going to say is, keep going strong for your team and don't give up, may the best Bad Boy win.

Michael walked out of the elimination room as did the rest of the Gold and Silver Team.

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [I'm mad as Hell, I was one vote away from being sent home, decoy my ass, I'm playing for me and only me, fuck everybody.]

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Updates will be every Friday!**


	3. Washed, Splashed, Attacked!

**Episode 2 – Washed, Splashed And Attacked**

Michael went into his room and got his belongings and before he exited the Mansion he pulled Daniel to the side.

**MICHAEL:** I just want us to start over on a clean slate and the only way I know how to gain your trust is by saying this. There is two reasons why Stephan came to All-Star Battle and that was to win 100K and to break up Isaac and yourself.  
**DANIEL:** Are you kidding me right now Michael, I don't play with that bullshit.  
**MICHAEL:** I know that, that's why I'm telling you this to gain back the trust we never had.  
**DANIEL:** So you're not lying.  
**MICHAEL:** If I'm lying, I'm giving you permission to hit me at the reunion.  
**DANIEL:** Sounds like a deal.  
**MICHAEL:** One more thing, goodluck!  
**DANIEL:** Thanks.

**CONFESSIONAL: Michael:** [I feel like if Isaac wasn't the Team Captain Daniel would have been gone and I mean he has been on T.V the most so I feel like he should've gotten sent home and end his camera time already but all that aside later BBC but I don't think this is the last you're going to see of me!]

Michael's monitor with his picture went from colour to black and white. The scene is shifted into the living room as everything started to get heated.

**LOGAN:** Daniel why aren't you talking to us?  
**DANIEL:** Logan are you really gonna ask me why right now?  
**TRAVIS:** You didn't get sent home so why can't you just let it go?  
**DANIEL:** How about I vote for y'all to go home and see how y'all would like it if it came down to the wire and it was left up to the captain to save you when he's been shady for this whole entire time you were here.

**CONFESSIONAL: RANDY:** [Now I'm feeling really stupid for putting Daniel up as a nomination only because even when it did come down to Isaac saving him, I was still worried if Isaac went to save Michael.]

**JOSEPH:** I think we should all sleep on it and talk in the morning because it's still fresh in everyone's mind.  
**ISAAC:** Joseph's right, Daniel go get some sleep.

Everyone made their way into their respective Team Coloured rooms. The camera enters the Gold Teams domain.

**ANTHONY:** Real nigga to a real nigga, you shouldn't have let that happen, Stephan sit in your lap, you know what I mean.  
**ISAAC:** The only reason why I let it happen was because as soon as Daniel sees Logan he hops up on his crotch, like what the fuck, you didn't do that to your MAIN nigga Travis.  
**JOSEPH:** Yeah but Logan and Daniel were really close in my Season, they were practically brothers, but I do understand where you're coming from, maybe you two need to have a talk.  
**ISAAC:** I know Daniel better than anyone, he'd rather punch me in the face and call it a day and not talk to me for the remainder of this competition.  
**JAY:** I mean it is what it is, at least try.  
**ISAAC:** I'll see in the morning.

The next morning the boys are woken up early.

**MEHGAN:** BOYS, WAKEY WAKEY, NO EGGS OR BACEY! I need you guys to get dressed and come outside in 10 minutes, y'all about to take a swim.

**CONFESSIONAL: MARTIN:** [Is Mehgan serious? Do we really have to take a swim? I can't swim… so who the fuck is gonna safe me from drowning?]

All 15 boys get ready and make their way to the pond area where the Captain's Challenge is being held.

**MEHGAN:** Morning Bad Boys!  
**EVERYONE:** Morning!  
**MEHGAN:** Well todays Captain's Challenge revolves around every single Bad Boy to run through the greenery into the pond and swim to the area where logs are scattered in the water. Underneath each log has the name of each one of you Bad Boys. Your objective is to find the log that has your name and when you do swim back to land and run towards your Teams Logo and paste your name onto it. The first Bad Boy to do so from each team will be the Captain for the week for said team.  
**MARTIN:** What happens if you can't swim?  
**MEHGAN:** We have some floaties if you need them.  
**MARTIN:** I think I'll just sit out.

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [Why the Hell would you sit out? You're putting a target onto your back. But what do you expect from the weakest boy to hit BBC. Martin I'm done toying with your fake ass, your vote doesn't even matter to me anymore.]

**MEHGAN:** Is anybody else afraid of some water? I guess not so could all of you go to the starting point please!

All 14 boys went to the starting mark.

**CONFESSIONAL: SAGE:** [I want to win this Captain's Challenge so I know that I will be definitely safe during eliminations or anything… you know what they say, "It's better to be safe than sorry."]

**CONFESSIONAL: MARTIN:** [I may be putting a target on my back for not competing for the Captain's Challenge but if I put my all into the Team Challenge then they can't send me home.]

All 14 Bad Boys made their way to the starting line.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, now let's get this started. GO!

All 14 boys raced across the grassy field and splashed straight into the cold frigid water.

**HARRY:** HOLY FUCK, THIS SHIT IS COLD!  
**MEHGAN:** I thought boys had balls, come on guys it's just a little bit cold water!

**CONFESSIONAL: ZANE:** [Right now Mehgan is so losing some cool points, my balls are freezing in this water, these bitches is trying to give a nigga hyperthermia.]

Sage, Travis, Isaac, Daniel, Joseph, Jay, Randy, Anthony, Logan, Adonis and Matthew swam as hard as they could in the cold water searching for their name on the logs. Close behind came Harry, Zane and Stephan. Each Bad Boy desperately kept looking for the names on each log as each boy were finding each other's names.

**CONFESSIONAL: JAY:** [Why is it that I have found the whole entire casts name except for mine?]

**ANTHONY:** Oh my God, Why the fuck can't I find my name?  
**MEHGAN:** Come on boys! Let's hurry up and win this thing!

Stephan saw a quick glimpse of his name as he rapidly swam near the log and took his name off the log and began to swim back to shore!

**MEHGAN:** Gold Team, it looks like Stephan has found his name y'all have to hurry! It looks like no one from the Silver Team has found their name yet! So it's fair game.

Everyone quickly went into beast mode as Travis found his name on the log and quickly swam to home run. Stephan was the first Bad Boy to hit the dry land as he ran up to his teams logo and pasted his name onto it.

**STEPHAN:** YEEEEEEES! I DID IT!

Everyone quickly glanced at Stephan who was jumping up and down as they watched Travis reach the grassy plains. Everyone began to swim back to land as they realized the two have won. Travis absentmindedly pushed his name onto his logo and dropped onto the ground as he cheered for winning Captain's challenge!

**MEHGAN:** Everyone please line up! So the two winners are Stephan from the Gold Team and Travis from the Silver Team.

**CONFESSIONAL: HARRY:** [Now I have to work my ass off in the Team Challenge and not fuck shit up or my ass will be sent the fuck home.]

**MEHGAN:** You guys could now head back to the mansion, and tomorrow will be the Teams Challenge.

All 15 boys made their way back into the mansion as they quickly went to dry their skins off and warm up. The scene shifts into the kitchen where Stephan, Joseph, Anthony, Jay and Isaac are talking strategy for the Team Challenge.

**STEPHAN:** So this is what I'm thinking, we need to kick off the weak links on our team, they're only holding us back.  
**ISAAC:** Who are the weak links in everybody's eyes?  
**JOSEPH:** For sure Adonis and Matthew.  
**JAY:** That sure was quick, didn't even really have to think about it.  
**JOSEPH:** They're both weak, not fast, not strong and they don't bring anything to the table.  
**ANTHONY:** That's true, so far in both Captain's Challenge and in the Team Challenge they were the weak ones.  
**STEPHAN:** So then when push comes to shove, we already know which two members we have to nominate to go home, regardless of the outcome in the events.  
**ISAAC:** So even if one of us messes up, we all just nominate those two?  
**STEPHAN:** Exactly.

Adonis, Matthew and Harry were eavesdropping the whole entire time as they made their way into the private room.

**ADONIS:** Those fake bitches.  
**MATTHEW:** Joseph is the one who started it.  
**HARRY:** So did Stephan.  
**ADONIS:** What should we do, we have to win or they're nominating the both of us.  
**MATTHEW:** We have to go hard or go home cause the majority rules.  
**HARRY:** This is bad… I can just feel it.

The scene shifts into the backyard where the Silver Team is training. Daniel, Logan and Travis were running on the Treadmill. Martin and Zane were on the Ellyptical and Sage and Randy were lifting weights.

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [So now I know that the only person I should be mad with in this competition is Stephan which means I'm going to forgive Logan, Travis and Randy and work together as a team and get shit done.]

**DANIEL:** Well first off, I'm going to apologize for acting up towards you three, but y'all need to understand that, that shit hurt, but I'm over it and we need to get our heads into the game and win this shit.  
**LOGAN:** Finally, I've been waiting so long to hear that! Imma give you a big hug after I'm finished this 30 minutes.  
**DANIEL:** Uhm, you'll be sweaty and shit, I'm good.  
**TRAVIS:** Well since we're back to being family, here's what I think we should do.  
**RANDY:** Shoot.  
**TRAVIS:** So if there is a Team Challenge revolving around brains and not bronze we are going to definitely need Martin, Zane and Daniel. If there is a game of physical strength then we WILL need Randy, Logan, Sage and Myself. Hmm but Daniel is pretty strong too, so we'll probably need you regardless.  
**DANIEL:** Haha, Okay.  
**MARTIN:** That sounds good, we need to play to our advantages.  
**SAGE:** I can't wait for tomorrow, we have to show the Gold Team what the Silver Team can do!

Soon it was time for bed as the camera goes into the Gold Teams room.

**STEPHAN:** I'm bored, and I want to stir up some drama in this house.  
**ISAAC:** What are you talking about?  
**STEPHAN:** I'm going to pull a prank.  
**ISAAC:** On who?  
**STEPHAN:** On Martin.  
**ISAAC:** Nigga go to sleep.

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [Martin since you're scared of some water and you didn't participate in the Captain's Challenge, how about I get you wet?]

Stephan ran out his room and got two tall glasses filled with cold water as he crept his way into the Silver Team's room. He climbed on top of Martin's bed and began pouring the cold water onto Martin's face, shoulder, hair and on his bed.

**MARTIN:** WHAT THE FUCK?  
**STEPHAN:** HAHA, You don't like water?

Martin pushes himself up as he knocks both glasses out of Stephan's hand which made a loud crash noise which woke everyone up in the room. Stephan got down from the bed as Martin started removing his wet sheets and pillow.

**DANIEL:** What the Hell happened Martin?  
**ZANE:** Why is Stephan in our room?  
**MARTIN:** He poured ice cold water all over my shit man.  
**RANDY:** That's so stupid.  
**STEPHAN:** He didn't want to get wet earlier, so I just made it fair for everybody.

The Gold Team hears the noise and makes their way into the Silver Teams room.

**TRAVIS:** Yo, get y'all team member out of our room, he has no business pouring water on the nigga like that's fuckin' childish.

Isaac pulls Stephan out of the room as Daniel let's Martin sleep in his bed as he heads into the living room.

**CONFESSIONAL: MARTIN:** [I have a new found respect for Daniel but Stephan don't think that I'm going let what you did, slide, because that's not going to happen.]

**ISAAC:** What the fuck Stephan? I thought I told you to go to sleep.  
**STEPHAN:** I don't see why everyone is so mad, it's only some water.  
**ISAAC:** The nigga has to sleep outside in the living room tonight.  
**STEPHAN:** So you want me to give him my bed or something?  
**JAY:** Holy Shit, I don't care what the fuck y'all wanna do, hurry and do it cause I need to get some sleep.  
**ANTHONY:** Honestly, waking everyone up because you wanted to get the nigga wet.  
**JOSEPH:** Haha, that sounds so wrong on so many levels.  
**STEPHAN:** You guys are nasty.  
**ADONIS:** And you're petty, so get over it.

Soon after the little discussion everyone went to bed. In the morning Mehgan enters the mansion and sees Daniel sleeping on the couch.

**MEHGAN:** Daniel? Daniel!  
**DANIEL:** Oh shit, did I miss the Team's Challenge?  
**MEHGAN:** No, I came to wake everyone up. But why are you sleeping outside on the couch?  
**DANIEL:** Stupid ass Stephan decides to come into our room last night and pour cold water all over Martin and his bed so the nigga had no where to sleep. So I let him sleep in my bed and I slept outside.  
**MEHGAN:** Aw, that's what I like to see, Bad Boys helping bad boys. Well how about you help me wake everyone up!  
**DANIEL:** Let's do it!

Mehgan and Daniel got a microphone in each hand and entered the Gold Team's room first.

**MEHGAN:** WAKE UP!  
**DANIEL:** WAKE Y'ALL ASSES UP!  
**MEHGAN:** IT'S TIME FOR THE TEAM CHALLENGE, BE READY IN 10 MINUTES!  
**DANIEL:** SO GET UP!

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [Usually I love waking up to Daniel's voice, but not when it's through a fucken microphone, that shit gives me a migraine, ARGH!]

Mehgan and Daniel exit the Gold Team's room and go straight into the Silver Team's room when all of the Silver Team members were awake and scared both Mehgan and Daniel.

**EVERYONE:** BOO!  
**MEHGAN:** WHAT THE FUCK YO! OH MY GOD HAHA, I almost punched you guys.  
**DANIEL:** That's not funny yo!  
**TRAVIS:** It was pretty funny still!  
**MEHGAN:** Well you guys need to be ready in 10 minutes for the Team Challenge!  
**EVERYONE:** Alright!

All the boys freshened up and got ready and headed to the 'battlefield'. All 15 Bad Boys came up to a montage of obstacles as Mehgan came into view.

**MEHGAN:** Bad Boys, today's Team's Challenge is called Obstacle Montage! So this is how this obstacle course works. 1 Bad Boy will be locked behind this metal door. 4 other Bad Boys will have to take a hold of the rope and pull down that door to free that Bad Boy. The Bad Boy who is released from behind the metal door will then need to run across the balance beam, but be warned you need to keep your balance on this one because if you don't it will turn and make you fall right into the mudpit below. When that Bad Boy clears the unbalanced balance beam, the sixth Bad Boy may now zip line down the wall and tag the last Bad Boy who now needs to rock climb up the wall and then ring the bell to gain the win for their team! Now Gold Team since you guys have 8 Team members you guys need to choose one member to sit out during this challenge.

**ADONIS:** It would make sense for Stephan to sit out since he is Team Captain.  
**STEPHAN:** It would make sense to sit out the weak link Adonis.  
**ADONIS:** So who's the weak link Stephan?  
**STEPHAN:** I think we all know who that is Adonis!  
**ADONIS:** I know who it is, and I'm looking at him straight in his eyes.  
**STEPHAN:** Bitch, Mehgan Adonis is sitting out.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay, Adonis you're sitting out.

Adonis made his way reluctantly to the sidelines as he watched his team go into formation. For the Gold Team, Stephan was behind the metal door as Harry, Jay, Anthony and Joseph were the four going to pull down the metal door. On the zip line was Matthew and Isaac was on the rock climb. For the Silver Team Martin was behind the metal door as Daniel, Randy, Travis and Sage were the four to pull down the metal door. On the zip line was Zane and on the rock climb was Logan.

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [So I look over and see Isaac is on the Rock Climb, I'm nervous as Hell because I've seen him rock climb before and he is really good at it!]

**MEHGAN:** So on my mark boys. Get set, and GO!

Harry, Jay, Anthony and Joseph took a hold of the rope in that order and began to tug and pull as hard as they can. On the Silver Team Daniel, Randy, Travis and Sage began yanking the rope to pull down the metal door.

**STEPHAN: **Come on Gold Team we got this!  
**MARTIN:** Get me outta here so we can win this thing!

**CONFESSIONAL: ANTHONY:** [ I ain't gon' lie this shit ain't easy by no means, I thought with the four of us this thing would just come crashing down but instead it seems to be giving us a workout!]

The Silver Team pulled hard as they could start to see the metal door beginning to tilt.

**DANIEL:** It's moving, It's moving, PULL, PULL, PULL!  
**HARRY:** Damn, we gotta pull harder guys!

The Gold Team began putting their all into it as the Silver Teams door began to crash down as Daniel, Randy, Travis and Sage fell from the sudden impact. Martin runs out from the metal door and makes his way onto the unbalanced balance beam.

**CONFESSIONAL: JOSEPH:** [Shit just got real as I see Martin sprint out of behind the metal door and it's time to go hard or potentially go home.]

The Gold Team began tugging as hard as they could as the metal door began to budge. Meanwhile Martin tries to run across the balance beam one time as the beam flips and Martin plunges into the mud pit below it.

**SAGE:** Come on Martin, you got this!  
**DANIEL:** Take it slow!  
**RANDY:** Don't rush through it, we got this in the bag!

Martin pulled himself out of the mud as he went back to the starting of the balance beam. The Gold Team finally pulled down the metal door as Stephan ran out sprinting onto the balance beam at the same time as Martin. Both boys took one step at a time trying not to fall as Martin plunges once again into the mud pit! Stephan takes his time as he crosses the balance beam on his first try!

**CONFESSIONAL: MARTIN:** [I don't want to let down my team, so I have to go into hyperdrive and blast through this thing!]

Martin quickly went back to the starting as Stephan gave the signal for Matthew to zip line down the wall. Martin took his steps quick but steady to make sure not to flip the balance beam as he made it across. As Matthew was sent flying through the air Martin gave the signal for Zane to start zip lining down the wall. Matthew met the ground before Zane as he had to unbuckle his harness.

**TRAVIS:** Let's do this Silver!  
**JAY:** Matthew run!

As Zane touched down onto the ground after gliding through the air, Matthew got out of his harness and began to sprint towards Isaac. Zane began to unbuckle the harness rather quickly as he began to run towards Logan. Matthew tagged Isaac who ran to the rock wall and began to start to rock climb. Isaac started going pretty far as Zane tagged Logan who ran his fastest to the rock wall and began to climb as well. Isaac kept up with his pace as Logan was creeping right behind him.

**CONFESSIONAL: LOGAN:** [The only way for me to even gain an edge with Isaac is if I jump and propel myself to grab the higher ledges but if I miss it could be very aweful.]

Logan lunged up and quickly grabbed the ledge and was now tied in height with Isaac. Isaac saw this as he did the jump also and quickly made it to the top of the cliff and rung the bell as the Gold Team started jumping up and down cheering.

**MEHGAN:** And that is it! The winners are the Gold Team.

All 15 boys made their way in front of Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** Okay boys the winner is the Gold Team while the losers are the Silver Team once again. Gold Team you guys get to go out and party tonight as Silver Team, you guys have to deliberate which two boys are being put up for nominations. But before you all can make it back to the mansion can I get Stephan to come up here and spin the wheel to see which member of your team will get to spin for the wildcard?

Stephan stepped forward and went up to the big spinning machine as he pulled hard with all his might downwards to make the circular board spin. Soon it came to a stop and landed on Adonis' picture.

**MEHGAN:** Well Adonis could you please step forward and spin the wheel for your team's wildcard? Stephan you may head back to your team now.

Adonis went up towards the big wheel now as Stephan planted back within the team. Adonis gave a spin as the wheel went around and around until it stopped on a facedown wildcard. Mehgan made her way to the wheel and took the wildcard and revealed it.

**MEHGAN:** Well I'm sorry to say that Adonis you spun the wheel and it landed on the 1-minute penalty wildcard. How this wildcard works is that, on the next Team Challenge, your whole team is delayed to start the competition after a minute is up for the Silver Team to get a head start.

The Silver Team jumped for joy as the Gold Team looked wide-eyed and a glare pierced Adonis from every single one of his teammates.

**MEHGAN:** Well that's it for now, I'll see you guys later in the house.

The boys fled the scene as the camera shifted into the Silver Teams room.

** MARTIN:** Look I know I fucked up the Team Challenge and I didn't participate in the Captain's Challenge so I know I should be up.  
**ZANE:** And All 4 of you guys did a great job pulling the wall down and Logan jumped to catch up to Isaac on the rock climb so it's fair to say, I want you guys to put me up as the second nomination.  
**DANIEL:** Are you guys sure? I mean both reasonings are valid, but no fights about being nominated?  
**MARTIN:** Honestly, Stephan has is out for me like he does for you, so if he sees I'm up there, he's going to want to send me home. It's my fault for not doing the Captain's Challenge to secure my safety.  
**TRAVIS:** Damn, if I didn't hear this and see this with my own eyes and someone told me that Martin from Season 2 was being honest and humble I'd think they're a liar.  
**SAGE:** Real shit, you both grew from our Season. I wished you guys were like this in the house, so we wouldn't have had a problem then.

**CONFESSIONAL: SAGE: **[I think I've finally forgiven Martin and Zane, I mean they seemed to change for the better. Whether the reasoning be true or false, there is no doubt that they indeed had changed so I'm proud and happy for the both of them.]

The scene then shifts into the Dressing Area where the Gold Team was getting ready to leave and have a fun night out partying. Isaac, Matthew, Adonis, Harry, Joseph, Stephan, Anthony and Jay exited the mansion and went into the party bus where the boys started their partying. They passed on two bottles to everyone to take a shot from as well as poor some into a glass to indulge in more excess.

Back at the mansion Daniel, Travis, Zane, Martin, Sage, Logan and Randy sit in the living room as Mehgan enters from the front door.

**MEHGAN:** Hey boys! I know this part sucks but it's part of the game, remember I'll be back to see who you guys choose to be put up for eliminations and remember that Travis can't be nominated due to him winning Captain's Challenge.

**CONFESSIONAL: TRAVIS:** [Right now I'm not even stoked to be Captain since I would've been safe regardless of the fact if I had it or not since we all know which two boys are going up, so in a way I felt like I worked hard for nothing.]

Mehgan left the house as Martin began to talk.

**MARTIN:** Well we already know who we are putting up so we'll just wait for her to come back.

The scene shifted to the boys from the Gold Team coming out of their party bus and making their way into the night club. Laser beams speared through the darkened club as music bumped and the boys made their way into their VIP section.

**ANTHONY:** Could you imagine winning and partying every night? This would be great.  
**JAY:** That sounds so good. We just need to keep doing what we're doing and we'll come out victorious,  
**ANTHONY:** Okay brother, time to drink down!

Anthony poured some Vodka down Jay's throat as the other boys watched on and laughed at the fact that Jay missed a lot of the liquor as it went onto his shirt. He didn't care though as the boys went off to dance and order more rounds.

Meanwhile in the mansion Mehgan made her way back towards the Silver Team to gain the verdict.

**MEHGAN: **Okay, so Travis do you want to come here and tell us the two nominees who are up for elimination?  
**TRAVIS:** Sure, no problem.

Travis made his way next to Mehgan.

**TRAVIS:** The first nomination is Martin.  
**MEHGAN:** Martin could you please come up here.

Martin stood before the Silver Team with Mehgan and Travis by his side.

**TRAVIS:** And the other person who is up is Zane.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay so Zane and Martin, you two are up for tomorrow's elimination. I wish the both of you the best of luck!  
**ZANE:** Thanks.  
**MARTIN:** Thank you, it's much appreciated.

Mehgan left the mansion as the boys scurried around the mansion trying to keep busy. The Gold Team made their way back home from partying as they walked in to see Zane and Martin were on the nomination screen as they walked into the door.

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [It doesn't get better than this right here, I have the power and I'm going to make sure that Martin is seen to go home.]

Stephan calls his entire team in for a meeting in their domain.

**STEPHAN:** I think we all need to vote for Martin to go home.  
**ADONIS:** Why?  
**STEPHAN:** Because I said so, and as your captain, it's your duty to follow my lead.  
**ISAAC:** It would make more sense to hit off the bronze from their team which in this case would be Zane.  
**STEPHAN:** Martin is trying to keep low in this game, it's better if we knock him out now then to keep him and him coming to the end of this thing and beating us all.

The next day was elimination day as all 15 boys made their way into the elimination room.

_Zane wore a navy blue sweater with triangle and zig-zag line patterns on it over his light-beige khakis. He wore his Adidas on his feet as well as his silver watch on his left wrist._

_Martin wore a black t-shirt over his army-printed long pants with doc martin's on his feet. He had on a black cap on backwards that had the word 'Bad' printed on the front. _

Mehgan walked into the elimination room with a black strapless crop-top that fit tight exposing her belly button. She wore a long black skirt that had a slit right through the middle which showed off her long legs and her pretty white and black open-toed pumps.

**MEHGAN:** So Zane and Martin before the votes are recorded, I would like to give you a chance to tell the boys why you deserve to stay in the competition. Zane you start.

**ZANE:** First and foremost, I believe in making a change for the better and doing things the right way. I came into this competition as the one person people were going to hate on because of how I portrayed myself on my Season. I am not that person in real life, I really did change and I wanted to better show everyone if you guys choose to keep me into the competition.

**MEHGAN:** Thank you Zane. Now Martin it's your turn.  
**MARTIN:** I'm not going to stand here and beg for you guys to save me. I mean I fucked up on the Team Challenge and didn't participate in the Captain's Challenge, it's my own fault that I'm here so I'll take it with a grain of salt and hope for the best.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay, with all that being said, Stephan please cast your anonymous vote.

The camera shifted into the room where the boys were making their anonymous votes.

**STEPHAN:** This is a no brainer, Martin you need to go.

Stephan exited and the other two boys to enter after him were Adonis and then Joseph. After it was Isaac's turn to cast his vote.

**ISAAC:** All I know is that at the end, I want to be squaring off against someone I know I will win against, so for that reason Zane you need to go home.

Isaac exited the room and in came Anthony and when he left was Jay.

**JAY:** This is nothing personal, it's just business, I'm here to win money.

Matthew and Harry were the last to cast their votes as the camera shifted back outside of where Zane and Martin stood awaiting the verdict.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, let's see the first vote.

A blue devil's heart crept onto Zane's picture which sent a chill down Stephan's spine.

**MEHGAN:** That's one vote for Zane, can we see the next vote please.

A blue heart swept up onto Martin's picture this time.

**MEHGAN:** Now it's tied for 1 to 1. Next vote goes to.

Four more devilled hearts spotted onto Martin's picture as Stephan let out a sigh of relief.

**MEHGAN:** I'm Sorry Martin but you have been eliminated from the Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle. Are there any words you want to say before you leave?  
**MARTIN:** I just want to say this, this is how I'm feeling about that water.

Martin charged off of the elimination platform and punched Stephan right off the bench where he was sitting as Martin fell on top of Stephan in the tight space between the benches. Stephan was completely stuck and defenseless as Martin began to throw more punches which quickly landed onto Stephan face. Security as well as the producer pulled Martin to the ground trying to calm him down.

**MARTIN:** That's what you get bitch!  
**PRODUCER:** MARTIN! MARTIN! Calm down.

**CONFESSIONAL: ADONIS: **[All you see is Martin charge straight at Stephan who was right beside me, and Martin packed one solid punch into Stephan's jaw which sent both of them between the space in the row where Martin continued to lash out on him. It was so sweet seeing Stephan get his ass beat!]

Soon Martin was calmed down and Stephan was helped up to his seat once again as Martin hugged his Silver Teammates and made his way to get his belongings.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Leave a Review answering these 3 questions!**

**1) Are you surprised Michael changed?**  
**2) Who do you think will change in BBCASB?**  
**3) Who do you want to win BBCASB?**


	4. Push & Pull

**Episode 3 – Push And Pull**

Martin made his way into the mansion to get his things. He packed up as he heard Stephan talking shit in the Gold Team room.

**STEPHAN:** He's such a punk for running up on me like that.  
**ISAAC:** I mean you threw water on the nigga, you thought he wasn't going to retaliate?  
**STEPHAN:** If he wanted to retaliate he should be a bad bitch about it and come to me in my face and say he wants to fight.

Martin goes to the entrance of the Gold Team's door and stares Stephan into his face.

**MARTIN:** Stephan, you want a fair fight? Come at me.  
**STEPHAN:** You dumb bitch!

Stephan ran up to Martin as Isaac pulled Stephan back from his arm and held him into his arms.

**ISAAC:** Stop the fighting!

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL: **[So we all run to the Gold Team room and what do I see, Isaac babying Stephan and holding him in his arms like, BITCH, WHY THE FUCK IS YOU HOLDING HIM IN YOUR ARMS, HE'S A GROWN ASS MAN, HE DOESN'T NEED YOU TO PICK AND CHOOSE HIS BATTLES.]

The producer came into the door clearing and asked Martin to hurry and leave. Martin left the mansion after giving his Silver Team hugs. Martin's picture on the monitor turns from colour to black and white. The camera shifts into the night as Daniel, Travis, Randy, Anthony and Jay were on the backyard patio smoking.

**JAY:** What's on your mind?  
**DANIEL:** This competition is getting to me and I don't like the fact how Isaac is so clingy with Stephan.  
**ANTHONY:** Bro, I don't think you need to worry though, Isaac is just trying to play the game.  
**JAY:** Honestly I think you're digging too much into it, it's all harmless, he was just trying to stop any further altercations.  
**DANIEL:** I don't care, that's what security is for.  
**TRAVIS:** I'm not going against you, but maybe you need to relax on the assuming, like Isaac loves you off.  
**RANDY:** That's so true, you shouldn't let the little things get to you. Just use all that raw emotion in the challenges instead of keeping them into your head.  
**DANIEL:** Fine.

Daniel looks up to the night sky as the scene is shifted into the Gold Team's room where Isaac, Stephan, and Joseph were talking about strategy.

**STEPHAN:** I think we should worry about Jay and Anthony.  
**ISAAC:** Why?  
**STEPHAN:** Because they have the biggest alliance in this game, the faster we get them out the better.  
**JOSEPH:** But what happened to getting out the weak ones?  
**STEPHAN:** They need to go too, but I think since we're on a winning streak it would be better to send home some of the stronger alliances home so they don't become a threat later on.  
**ISAAC:** Well I'm just letting you know that I'm not going against Jay and Anthony, they are like brothers to Daniel.  
**STEPHAN:** See that's going to be your downfall in this competition. You keep thinking about Daniel, Daniel, Daniel how about you think about yourself for once.

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [So when Stephan tells me about how Daniel is going to be my downfall in this competition, it kind of does make sense. So now I have to think things through carefully without hurting Daniel in the process.]

The scene shows everyone going to bed. The next morning Mehgan is seen walking into the mansion. Mehgan makes her way into the living room area.

**MEHGAN:** BAD BOYS! You all need to get ready and come outside for the Captain's Challenge in 10 minutes!

Mehgan exited the mansion as the 14 boys got ready and headed out to the 'battlefield'.

**CONFESSIONAL: ADONIS:** [So we all head outside and all you see is a row of booths and on top of the booths says 'Brain Battle' and I'm panicking cause a nigga have to obviously be using his brain to win this challenge!]

**MEHGAN:** Welcome Bad Boys! Today's Captain's Challenge is called, 'Brain Battle'. How this challenge works is each team will go up and each team member will be in one of those booths. You will each get a slate and a piece of chalk. I will read out a word and you will have to spell it out, but beware the words get much harder as we get further into this competition. Oh and if you get the word wrong you get showered with cow brains and blood!

**CONFESSIONAL: RANDY:** [Did she just say, 'cow brains and blood?' My nigga knows I don't fuck with blood!]

All 14 boys obtained shocked expressions as they looked at each other in disgust.

**MEHGAN:** So first up is the Gold Team!

The Gold Team made their way into the booths and grabbed their slates and piece of chalk as Mehgan gave them their first word.

**MEHGAN:** So the first word is 'Luxury'.

All 8 Bad Boys spelled 'Luxury' correct thus advancing them onto the next round!

**MEHGAN:** Next word is 'Conniving'!

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [Okay, so I'm starting to think about this one and I'm so positive that I'm going to win this thing!]

All 8 boys showed their slate. The Silver Team began to laugh as Stephan and Adonis were showered with cow blood and brains! Stephan and Adonis spelt 'Conniving' with 1 'n'.

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [Stephan can't even spell the thing that he is, like c'mon nigga it's 2 "n's" not 1!]

**MEHGAN: **Sorry Stephan and Adonis you two are out of the competition.

Stephan and Adonis exited the booths and made their way in the sidelines.

**MEHGAN:** OK! Next word is 'Notoriety'!

All 6 boys held up their slates as Jay, Anthony and Harry were drenched with the cow blood and brains.

**JAY:** Oh my God, how the Hell do you spell that, I never heard of that word in my life!  
**MEHGAN:** It's spelt 'N-O-T-O-R-I-E-T-Y' and it means wealth Jay!  
**JAY:** UGH!

Jay, Anthony and Harry joined Stephan and Adonis as Mehgan continued with the next word.

**MEHGAN:** Okay time for a trickster, spell 'Mississippi'!

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [God knows how I hate this word, I always fuck up with this shit, so I'm praying that I actually don't fuck this up and win captain.]

The last 3 boys revealed their slates as Isaac and Matthew were soaked by the blood and brains!

**MEHGAN:** And Team Captain goes to Joseph!

Joseph made his way to his teammates as it was now the Silver Team's turn to go up.

**MEHGAN:** Now for the Silver Team!

The Silver Team lined up in the booths and got their chalk and slates.

**MEHGAN:** First word is 'Cordial'!

All 6 boys raised their slates as Travis, Logan and Randy were showered with blood and brains.

**RANDY:** HOLYSHIT!  
**TRAVIS:** You're kidding me right? Round one?!  
**MEHGAN:** 'Cordial' is spelled as 'C-O-R-D-I-A-L not 'U-A-L'!

Randy, Travis and Logan went to the sidelines as Mehgan continued with the next word.

**MEHGAN:** Second word is 'Vindictive'!

The 3 boys revealed their answers and each made it past the second round!

**MEHGAN:** Whoa, okay time for a dozy! Spell 'Eccedentesiast'!

**CONFESSIONAL: SAGE:** [WHAT?! She wants me to spell WHAT?! Is that even a word though?]

They once again showed their slates as Sage and Zane were soaked in the blood and brains!

**MEHGAN:** Daniel is the only one who got it right so he wins Captain for his team this week! So since you spelt that word correctly, do you care to tell everyone what it means?  
**DANIEL:** It's basically someone who fakes a smile!  
**SAGE:** WOW! Such a long ass word for a fake smiler!

Everyone laughed as they stood before Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** Okay so Joseph you are the Captain for the Gold Team and Daniel you are the Captain for the Silver Team! See you guys tomorrow for the Team Challenge!

The scene is shifted into the Gold Team training. Isaac and Joseph are discussing strategy as they lift weights.

**ISAAC:** So are we still going to get rid of the weak links like Stephan suggested?  
**JOSEPH:** I mean it would make sense to stick to that then to kick off two of our strongest players.  
**ISAAC:** That's what I was thinking, cause Jay and Anthony are two assets to this team, while Adonis, Matthew and Harry are just gliding through this competition, piggy-backing on us.

Jay and Anthony come out from the kitchen and start to run on the Treadmills.

**JAY:** So what's going on?  
**ANTHONY:** Yeah, talking strategy without us huh!  
**ISAAC:** Nah, just making sure we all stick to putting up the weak links in case we lose any of the Team Challenges.  
**JAY:** Of course, we need to kick them out, because they're just getting through this competition because of us!  
**ANTHONY:** On some realshit, we need to get them out!

The scene then focuses on Daniel, Travis, Randy, Sage, Logan and Zane playing basketball in the backyard.

**TRAVIS:** So Captain what is the plan for the Team Challenge?  
**DANIEL:** Well I feel like we all deserve to be here and I'm not about to put up two more of my friends up for nominations, so we WILL be winning this Team Challenge regardless if it's focusing on brains or bronze!  
**RANDY:** Spoken like a true Captain!  
**LOGAN:** Okay let's put all of our hands in!  
**SAGE:** On 3, 1, 2, 3!  
**EVERYONE:** TEAM SILVER!

The camera zooms into the Gold Team's room where Adonis, Matthew and Harry were lying down on their beds.

**HARRY:** Fuck, it would be better if one of us had won Team Captain.  
**MATTHEW:** I was so close too, but stupid ass 'Mississippi' made me shower in blood and brains.  
**ADONIS:** I feel like we need to win this thing! So in the Team Challenge we all need to try our hardest to win it for our team so they have no valid reasoning to put us up for nominations or anything! In fact if we win, that's another member from Silver Team who will be heading home!  
**HARRY:** So let's get shit done!

Camera pans out to the outside of the mansion as it fast forwards the moon coming up and then going down as the sun comes up and shines onto the Victorian Complex. Mehgan is seen going into the Mansion.

**MEHGAN:** COME ON BOYS! HUP 2, 3, 4! GET Y'ALL ASSES OUT THAT DOOR!

**CONFESSIONAL: JAY:** [Really Mehgan?! It's kinda early to be waking niggas up don't you think?]

**MEHGAN:** Come outside in 10 minutes for the Team Challenge!

The boys got on their clothes and made their way onto the field where there was a hard sand pit. The Gold Team stood beside each other as did the Silver Team.

**MEHGAN:** Welcome Bad Boys! This is the Team Challenge and it's called Tug-Of-Bandana! Basically one boy from the Silver Team will square off with one boy from the Gold Team and have to do whatever they can to keep a tight grip on the bandana and try to get it away from their opponent! First things first, since this challenge doesn't involve time Adonis' wildcard will not go into effect until next week. Next thing is Joseph you will need to sit out two members from the Gold Team!  
**JOSEPH:** Sure thing.

**CONFESSIONAL: JOSEPH:** [So I had time to think this over and I feel as though Stephan is also a weak link in this type of competition so I think it's safe for me to make the decision to take him out of this competition.]

**MEHGAN:** So which two members are sitting out?  
**JOSEPH:** The two members are Stephan and Adonis!  
**MEHGAN:** Okay, Stephan and Adonis, you two please stay on the sidelines.

**CONFESSIONAL: ADONIS:** [This is the second week in a row that I have been seated out are you fucking kidding me?]

**MEHGAN:** Now, the match-ups have been randomly selected! First up is Daniel versus Matthew!

Daniel and Matthew took center stage as they both held onto the black bandana and awaited for Mehgan's signal to start the challenge.

**MEHGAN:** One, Two, Three, Begin!

As soon as Mehgan said 'Begin' Daniel and Matthew began to pull the bandana to their side. With no side giving in, Daniel yanks as hard as he could flipping Matthew over him in the process. Matthew still held on and began to pull as Daniel wrapped his legs around Matthew's arm and began to pull as the bandana slipped out of Matthew's grasp.

**MEHGAN:** And that's one win for the Silver Team!

The Silver Team began to jump up and down and cheer as Daniel hung up the black bandana on their Team post.

**MEHGAN:** Next match-up is Jay versus Zane!

Jay and Zane were positioned as Mehgan gave them the 'go ahead' and they started pulling and tugging on the bandana neither side giving in an inch. Jay turned around and started pulling up from his shoulder, bending his body to help him get the edge as Zane fell on top of him and released the bandana in the process.

**MEHGAN:** OOO! Jay gets that win for his team! So it's tied for one on one! Next two that are up are Isaac and Sage!

Isaac and Sage went onto the sand pit and held on to each side of the bandana. Mehgan gave them the 'ok' and the tug-of-war began. Isaac quickly gained the upper hand pulling Sage onto the ground even though Sage held a firm grip onto the bandana. Isaac put his foot onto Sage's back and began to pull hard as Sage gave in to the pain and released the bandana.

**MEHGAN:** That one got a little dirty, but Isaac takes that one for his team! So the score is 2 for the Gold Team and 1 for the Silver Team. Next round is with Harry versus Travis!

Harry and Travis took the spotlight and as soon as Mehgan gave the signal each boy began to pull hard. Travis immediately took things in the bag as he spun to the side dragging Harry with his overwhelming power and ultimately making Harry let go of the bandana.

**MEHGAN:** Now it's tied once again! 2 for 2! Could we have Anthony and Logan please.

Anthony and Logan stared each other dead in the eye as they awaited for Mehgan's signal.

**MEHGAN:** GO!

Anthony pulled hard that jerked Logan forward as Logan planted his foot firm on the ground and pulled back onto Anthony which made him jerk to Logan's side. Anthony was leaning forward as he decided to put all his weight onto Logan thus making both boys fall onto the ground. Neither of them losing the bandana. Since Anthony was on top of Logan, Anthony did what Isaac did and put his foot onto Logan and pulled the bandana hard until Logan couldn't take the pressure and let go of the bandana!

**MEHGAN:** WHOA! That one could have gone either side but Anthony came out on top! So this makes Gold Team up to 3 and Silver up to 2, so if Joseph wins this last match, Gold team will win the Team's Challenge but if Randy wins, we go to sudden death. Joseph and Randy take your places.

**CONFESSIONAL: RANDY:** [All I know is that we need this for our team, so whatever it takes for me to win, I'm going to do it!]

Joseph and Randy were at the center of the sand pit as Mehgan gave them the signal to begin the match. Randy rapidly yanked his hardest that caught Joseph by surprise and swung him around in a circle as Joseph lost his footing and fell onto the ground, still tightly grasping the bandana. Randy took this time to pull the bandana as he stepped over Joseph planting one foot on each side of him as Joseph was doing an upside-down bridge trying to keep a hold of the bandana. They kept on with the tug-of-war until Joseph gave in to the pressure on his back and let go of the bandana.

**MEHGAN:** WOW! That was an amazing display! But this means that the points are tied, which means each team needs to pick a member to compete again in the sudden death match for the game!

The Gold Team huddled together and began to deliberate.

**JOSEPH:** They will most likely put up Randy, so let's go with our top competitor, Isaac.  
**ISAAC:** Sounds good to me.  
**JOSEPH:** Everyone is good with that?  
**EVERYONE:** Yeah.

The Silver Team crowded as they began to discuss.

**DANIEL:** We have to think about this in a strategic way, they are most likely thinking we're going to put up Randy again, so let's not.  
**TRAVIS:** Who are we going to put up then?  
**DANIEL:** Me! They will most likely put up Isaac, Isaac will be shocked if I go up and that will push him off his game and I could take over from there. Plus I have some built up aggravation I need to let out on him.  
**RANDY:** Sounds good.  
**DANIEL:** So we're all on the same page?  
**EVERYONE:** Yeah!

The camera goes back to Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** Okay boys, enough talking, who's going up for each team?  
**ISAAC:** I am!  
**DANIEL:** And I'm going up for my team!

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [WHAT!? Why would they put up Daniel… unless they knew I was going to be put up and now I can't man handle Daniel! I'm in a motherfucken scenario for real!]

**MEHGAN:** Okay, Isaac and Daniel let's begin the last round!  
**STEPHAN:** You best win this for us!  
**ISAAC: **I got this!  
**DANIEL:** I hope you got this too.  
**MEHGAN:** BEGIN!

As soon as Mehgan said 'begin' Isaac pulled hard as Daniel didn't pull at all, he let Isaac pull and from the lack of Daniel's pull, Isaac stumbled all the way back onto his ass. Daniel then sat on top of him as he began to pull the bandana. Isaac wasn't letting go even though he was on the ground on his back. Daniel then used his feet to kick up dust which caused Isaac to close his eyes and let go of the bandana as he clenched his eyes.

**MEHGAN:** Isaac are you okay?  
**ISAAC:** Yeah, I just got sand in my eyes.

The medic's brought some water to wash out Isaac's eyes as they checked to make sure everything was fine with him.

**MEHGAN:** Well, it looks like Daniel you won the Team Challenge along with your Team! So you guys will be heading out to party tonight. I'm sorry but Gold Team, you guys will be at home discussing which two Bad Boys are going to be put up for nomination!

**CONFESSIONAL: ADONIS:** [Now I know that I'm fucked! I didn't win Captain and I didn't participate in the Team's Challenge so they are going to put me up for nominations.]

The boys made their way back to the Mansion as the Silver Team started to freshen up and hit up the club. The scene is shifted into Joseph having a conversation that quickly high-rated with Stephan.

**JOSEPH:** So I think we all should keep to our word of putting up Matthew and Adonis.  
**ISAAC:** That's the best way to go.  
**STEPHAN:** Fine, but I want to know why you put me to stay out of the competition instead of Matthew.  
**JOSEPH:** In all honesty, you stood no chance against any one of those boys.  
**STEPHAN:** EXCUSE ME!

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN: **[I knew I shouldn't have trusted this delusional bitch. Joseph I'm letting you know from now, we're going to have a problem, but don't worry I'll be the one to finish it.]

**JOSEPH:** I said, 'you had no chance against any one of those boys'.  
**STEPHAN:** Bitch please, get off of your high-horse.  
**JOSEPH:** I don't do horses for one, and if you call me a bitch again I swear to God.

Jay, Anthony and Isaac went in-between the two boys and separated them. Joseph went into the dressing room with Jay and Anthony as Isaac took Stephan into the kitchen.

**DANIEL:** What happened?  
**JAY:** Things got a little heated with Stephan and Joseph.  
**LOGAN:** Damn, how come?  
**JOSEPH:** The bitch is mad cause I told him to sit out of the challenge because he is weak.

**CONFESSIONAL: LOGAN:** [I don't know why Stephan would act out like that because Joseph made the right move by sitting out the two weakest members of their team for a challenge that clearly needed some muscle.]

Daniel, Logan, Travis, Randy, Zane and Sage finished getting dressed and made their way into the party bus. All 8 Gold Team members made their way into the living room as Mehgan entered.

**MEHGAN:** It seems like things got a bit heated with Stephan and Joseph, care to explain?  
**STEPHAN:** Well I feel like if it was myself versus Daniel, I would have won him and we wouldn't be in this predicament right now.  
**JOSEPH:** And I feel as though we still would have lost even if we let you compete, it's just that we had a better chance with using Harry or Matthew, so just get over it already.  
**STEPHAN:** Whatever.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay well I'll come back and you guys will tell me which two members are going to be nominated to be sent home.

Mehgan left the mansion as the scene shifted to the Silver Team exiting their party bus and heading into a club where fog was on the floor and lasers were being shown throughout the building. The boys made their way to the bar and were taking shots and shots of liquor, dancing and bumping to the music.

**DANIEL:** TEAM SILVER BITCHES!  
**TRAVIS:** TEAM SILVER AHHHH!

Everyone started laughing and ordered more bottles. The scene then shifts back to the Gold Team deliberating.

**JOSEPH:** So who wants to start? I'll go last.  
**ISAAC:** I'll start. I feel as though Adonis and Matthew should be put up because they are piggy-backing throughout the competition.  
**ADONIS:** I'm nominating Stephan and Jay.  
**JAY:** Well as Isaac said, the piggy-backing is getting old, I didn't come here to win money for somebody else, I came here to win for myself so Adonis and Matthew are my picks.  
**ANTHONY:** Yes exactly, Adonis and Matthew need to go.  
**MATTHEW:** Well I don't feel like I'm piggy-backing but I am nominating Stephan and Jay.  
**STEPHAN:** Yes you are piggy-backing and that's why I choose Matthew and Adonis.  
**HARRY:** Well I heard you guys talking behind our backs so I'm voting for Stephan and Jay.  
**JOSEPH:** Well my two votes are for the wagon riders, Adonis and Matthew.

**CONFESSIONAL: JOSEPH:** [At the end of the day, I hate Adonis and Matthew more than Stephan, but don't get it twisted, Stephan your turn is coming in the near future, TRUST ME!]

Mehgan entered back into the mansion.

**MEHGAN:** So Joseph do you mind telling me the two boys that are up for elimination?  
**JOSEPH:** Sure. The first boy is Adonis and the second nomination is Matthew.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay, so Adonis and Matthew the next time I see you guys will be at the elimination stage.

Mehgan left as Adonis and Matthew went to their rooms to pack their suite cases in case the person who leaves is actually them. Soon the Silver Team comes back home and sees the two nominations are Adonis and Matthew.

**DANIEL:** Well damn, I thought I would've seen Stephan there tonight.  
**LOGAN:** Me too, I mean didn't Joseph and him have an argument?  
**TRAVIS:** Well I guess they squashed whatever beef they had.  
**RANDY:** So who are we gonna vote for to go home?  
**SAGE:** I don't even think it matters, neither one of them is higher in standards then the other so whoever ends up going home doesn't even matter.

Everyone goes to bed. The next day is elimination as both teams make their way into the Elimination Room. Mehgan was standing at the edge of the stage in a red love-heart tube dress with black high-heels on. Adonis and Matthew made their way to the elimination stage.

_Adonis was wearing a grey wooled sweater over his blue jeans and black combat boots. _

_Matthew was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, over his black jeans and some Adidas on his feet. He had a gold chain on his neck. _

**MEHGAN:** Okay, so at this time each one of you will get to say a little speech onto why you think you should stay in this competition. Adonis you are first.  
**ADONIS:** I feel as though people jumped the gun by saying I was piggy-backing through this competition. I didn't choose to sit out on those challenges, I was forced to be sat out so nobody got to see my full potential as a competitor.  
**MEHGAN:** Thank you, Adonis. Matthew your turn.  
**MATTHEW:** I feel the same way. I don't feel like I piggy-backed on anyone, I made it this far into the competition because I tried, tried, tried with all of my heart. I feel like people are giving into their alliances too much.  
**MEHGAN:** Thank you, Matthew! Now I see Harry is bowing his head what's wrong?  
**HARRY:** I mean, Adonis didn't get a fair shot to compete because everyone dogged him out as a weak link even if one of them messes up, they have the overall numbers and just want to send Matthew, Adonis and myself home and I think that's fake as fuck!

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [So stupid ass Harry exploits are plans out loud to everyone, and makes us look like the bad people, BITCH you're on my list!]

**MEHGAN:** Stephan why are you rolling your eyes?  
**STEPHAN:** Because I'm tired of his sob story like win a captain's challenge and put up who you want to put up like damn. He's acting like we're the only ones with an alliance.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay so fair enough, it's time for you guys to start the voting Silver Team! First we'll start off with Daniel.

Daniel entered the voting chamber.

**DANIEL:** I do feel bad only because he really didn't get to show off or help his team because they always sat him out, but maybe he is good so Adonis, sorry but you need to go.

Daniel exited the chamber and Travis and Logan were after him. After Logan left Sage came into the chamber.

**SAGE:** No animosity or anything towards any of these niggas but I feel like you are the weaker link between the two so for that reason you need to go.

Sage came out the voting room and in came Zane. The last person to cast a vote was Randy.

**RANDY:** I don't care for neither of these boys so I'm going to eenie-meenie-minnie-moe it. Looks like you are out!

Randy made his way back outside where the rest of his team were sitting.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, All-Stars, it's time to read out the votes. First vote please!

A blue deviled heart escaped onto Adonis' picture.

**MEHGAN:** That's one vote for you Adonis. Next vote please.

Another blue heart went onto Adonis' picture.

**MEHGAN:** That's two votes for Adonis and none for Matthew. Can we see two votes this time.

Both deviled hearts went onto Adonis' picture.

**MEHGAN:** I'm sorry Adonis but you have been eliminated from Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle. Is there any words you would like to say to the boys?  
**ADONIS:** Actually all I'm going to say is, I hope you guys realize that eventually alliances won't mean shit when it comes down to the wire. So with that being said I wish everyone the best of luck but I hope either Matthew or Harry takes the crown.

Adonis exited the elimination room.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Leave a review answering these 3 questions.**

**1) What kind of Team/Captain Challenge would you like the boys to go through?**  
**2) Do you feel bad for Adonis since he never really got to compete?**  
**3) Who do you feel is the next to go?**


	5. Bury The Competition

**Episode – 4: Bury The Competition**

The scene is shifted onto Adonis packing away his belongings as Matthew enters his room along with Harry.

**HARRY:** I hate to see you go, but it is what it is, we'll win for you!  
**MATTHEW:** Don't sweat shit, one of us will win this thing!  
**ADONIS:** I'm counting on it.

Adonis said his good-bye's as everyone quickly changed off their clothing and swept off to their beds to sleep. Adonis' monitor turned from colour to black and white as he exited the house. The next morning Mehgan James enters the Victorian Complex. She enters the Gold Team's domain first.

**MEHGAN:** WAKE UP BOYS! GET THOSE SWIM TRUNKS ON!

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [The way Mehgan is talking is like we're going on a vacation and God knows that's far from what we're about to do!]

The Gold Team members slowly got up one by one as Mehgan made her way into the Silver Team's room.

**MEHGAN:** COME ON SLEEPING BEAUTIES! GOTTA GET WET TODAY!  
**DANIEL:** I'll let you get me wet any day, haha!  
**MEHGAN:** Boo get up!  
**DANIEL:** Alright, alright.  
**TRAVIS:** Daniel, you're crazy!

The Silver Team members got freshened up. Mehgan exited the mansion and awaited the Bad Boys to meet her across town at a beach. The boys finished getting ready as they all divided into two groups for the car ride to the beach. When the boys reached they all stepped out and made their way to the sand area where Mehgan stood waiting for them.

**MEHGAN:** Good morning Bad Boys! Welcome to your fourth Captain's Challenge!

**CONFESSIONAL: JAY:** [All you see are these triangular prisms floating in the water and they have like these centimeter wood ledges for you to put your feet but all I'm thinking is none of these niggas got small feet, how the Hell are we supposed to stay on that thing?!]

**MEHGAN:** As you can see, behind me in the water are Triangular Prism floats. There will be three rounds to this challenge. Each round will expire in 10 minutes. When that 10 minutes is done, you have 30 seconds to make it to the higher ledge of the prism. If you do not make it in time, you will be disqualified. I hope you boys are good with balance because if you don't, you will be plunging into this frigid water!  
**JOSEPH:** Oh God!  
**ANTHONY:** Just once I want like Jacuzzi type water!  
**ISAAC:** Realshit!

Everyone started laughing as all 13 boys went into the water and made their way on top of selected Prism floatie. From left to right you could see Isaac, Jay, Joseph, Anthony, Stephan, Matthew, Harry, Logan, Daniel, Travis, Sage, Randy, and then Zane.

**MEHGAN:** You guys ready!  
**EVERYONE:** YUP!  
**MEHGAN:** Time will begin in 3, 2, 1! GO!

The wind picked up as each boy was trying hard to keep their balance on the rocking float. Sweat could be seen as well as water droplets being sprayed in their face by the moving waves.

**JAY:** Could somebody tell the waves to cool it on the moving?!  
**MATTHEW:** I know like damn motherfucker, chill!

The time could be seen counting down as 10 minutes were soon up.

**MEHGAN:** Okay boys, 10 minutes is up, so you each have thirty seconds to move onto the next upper ledge and keep balance. Remember both feet have to be secured to be still in this game!

Each boy moved each of their feet to the higher ledge bringing in their legs closer together. As they were doing this the wind picked up which caught Joseph off by surprise making him slip and splash into the water!

**CONFESSIONAL: ANTHONY:** [All I see to my right is my nigga Joseph just plunge straight into the water which made all the floats near him sway uncontrollably.]

**MEHGAN:** Joseph is the first to be eliminated! Come on boys only 10 more seconds to change your footing or your disqualified!

As Joseph began to swim back to shore the 10 seconds were up. Each bad boy had securely made it onto the second ledge as the countdown began again.

**MEHGAN:** The second round we have, from left to right: Isaac, Jay, Anthony, Stephan, Matthew, Harry, Logan, Daniel, Travis, Sage, Randy and Zane.

As Mehgan finished speaking Jay lost balance and splashed into the water causing water to hit up at Isaac who then slipped off of his floatie, hitting the water hard backwards!

**EVERYONE:** OOOO!  
**MEHGAN: **Jay and Isaac are down! Looks like the Gold Team members are falling like flies as the Silver Team members are standing strong!

Isaac and Jay swam back to shore to meet, Mehgan and Joseph.

**CONFESSIONAL: LOGAN:** [Just as I thought I could have this in the bag, the wind picks up and sways my floatie and I panic and jump off the float! UGH I'm so pissed!]

The wind picked up and Logan began to sway is arms in a circular motion trying to stay balanced as he just jumps off the prism into the water causing a huge ripple to rock Daniel's and Travis' float. Daniel and Travis rock back and forth as the both simultaneously fall into the water face first!

**MEHGAN:** Three boys down in one sweep! Okay boys the 10 minutes are up! You guys have 30 seconds to make it onto the top ledge of the triangle, where you are only aloud to stand on one foot!

**ANTHONY:** You have to be kidding me!  
**HARRY:** Only one foot?!  
**MEHGAN:** Yes, so hurry up!

As Anthony, Stephan and Matthew try to stand on the top ledge of the pyramid floatie, they all slip and fall into the water making Harry the Captain for the Gold Team!

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [ All that's going through my mind at this point is we're all fucked cause now Harry has the power to send any one of us home!]

**MEHGAN:** Harry is the Captain for the Gold Team!

Harry jumped up and crashed into the water. Over on the Silver Team's side Sage, Randy and Zane tried making their way onto the top ledge as Sage lost his balance and plunged into the frigid water! Randy and Zane kept their balance as they were both standing on one foot on the top of the pyramid ledge.

**MEHGAN:** Sage is down, so it's up to Randy or Zane to take home the title of Captain for this week! Let round three begin boys!

All the other boys were on land at this point, cheering on Randy and Zane who both had determined looks on their faces.

**CONFESSIONAL: ZANE:** [I wished I stood on my right foot instead of my left because I'm already feeling tense in my leg and I don't know how much more longer I can hold on for.]

Randy and Zane could be seen as the mist of the water mystified their faces and the waves rocked them side to side making them look like they were going to topple at any given moment. Zane's leg could be seen shaking uncontrollably as he finally gave in and plummeted into the water which caused Randy to win! Randy jumped into the water as both boys swam to shore!

**MEHGAN:** And the winner from the Silver Team is Randy!

All the boys lined up in front of Mehgan as she began to talk.

**MEHGAN:** So the Captain for the Gold Team is Harry and the Captain for the Silver Team is Randy. You guys head back to the mansion and rest up for tomorrow's Team challenge.

The boys all congratulated their so-said Team Captain as they made their way back into the vans and headed back to the mansion. The boys all reach back the mansion and quickly change their attire to warm clothing due to being thrown into the cold water from the earlier challenge. The camera shifts into the private room where Stephan is shown talking to Harry.

**STEPHAN:** You already know I have a lot of pull when it comes to this team.  
**HARRY:** Yeah and?  
**STEPHAN:** My point is I can help take you further in this game.  
**HARRY:** How so?  
**STEPHAN:** Well most likely we'll have to sit out 1 player from our team today, so if you sit out Joseph and by some chance we lose you can put up Joseph because of the simple fact that he didn't compete.  
**HARRY:** Yeah but Joseph knows a lot of people on the Silver Team how can we be certain he'll be sent home?  
**STEPHAN:** We can't but if you put someone who is less competition next to him, like Matthew, then it may sway their vote to send home the stronger competitor.

**CONFESSIONAL: HARRY:** [What Stephan is saying makes a lot of sense so I might just take him up on that offer. Hopefully all goes well, sorry Matthew but not all of us can walk away with that $100,000!]

**HARRY:** So make sure you tell the other guys what is going to be the vote if we do end up losing.  
**STEPHAN:** I'll go right now.

Stephan exited the Private Room and went downstairs and into the backyard where Isaac, Jay and Anthony were training on the Treadmill.

**STEPHAN:** Hey, I need to talk to you three, really quickly.  
**ISAAC:** What's going on?  
**STEPHAN:** Harry came up to me and was like if we end up losing the Team Challenge we all need to nominate Joseph and Matthew because the Silver Team will send Matthew home over Joseph.  
**JAY:** That's surprising, isn't he cool with Matthew though?  
**STEPHAN:** He said that he had no choice but to associate with Adonis and Matthew because we we're all a clique and he felt like an outsider.

The scene shifted into the kitchen where Daniel, Travis, Zane, Sage, Randy, Logan, Matthew and Joseph were sitting, eating and just babbling about the Captain's Challenge.

**JOSEPH:** I can't believe I was the first one that fell in like UGH!  
**TRAVIS:** It's all good, that one looked simple but was hard as fuck with the waves, wind and the footing.  
**RANDY:** I'm so surprised that I won that shit though.  
**ZANE:** Right, cause you have some big feet.  
**RANDY:** Exactly, but it was so close.  
**ZANE:** Yeah if my legs didn't give in, I woulda gave you a run for your money, haha!  
**RANDY:** No joke, haha!

**CONFESSIONAL: ZANE:** [I'm so glad everyone has forgiven me and we have moved on from BBC2 because honestly I hated that person that I was, and it feels really good to have such great friends, the vibe is great!]

Soon the night blanketed the sky and it was time for the boys to take to rest. In the morning Mehgan walked through the front door with her trusty megaphone in hand. She went into the Silver Team's room first.

**MEHGAN:** TIME TO GET UP!

The boys all grunted and moaned as they were all still dead beat tired. They got up one by one as Mehgan went into the Gold Team's room.

**MEHGAN:** GOLD TEAM, HUP, 2, 3, 4! WAKE UP THOSE BEAUTIFUL… DAMN Y'ALL HELLA UGLY WHEN Y'ALL WAKE UP!

The whole room started laughing as well as Mehgan as she went into the living room.

**MEHGAN:** Can everyone come to the living room please!

All the boys assembled into the couches and some stood behind it as Mehgan began to speak.

**MEHGAN: **Okay, so today is your 4th Team Challenge. It's getting down to the wire and I have some special news for you guys after the Team Challenge is completed.  
**TRAVIS:** What is it?!  
**MATTHEW:** Yeah!  
**MEHGAN:** You'll have to wait and see. Today you will be going into some water so wear some swim gear!

**CONFESSIONAL: JOSEPH:** [YEAY… water…]

The scene shifted to the boys all getting ready in the dressing room. Matthew and Harry were next to each other getting ready as the other members of their Gold Team were finding clothes and brushing their teeth in the washroom area.

**MATTHEW:** I've been meaning to talk to you.  
**HARRY:** About?  
**MATTHEW:** Our pack! Now we have the power to send one of those 'big players' home!  
**HARRY:** Yeah…  
**MATTHEW:** So if we lose, I was thinking maybe we should put up Jay and Joseph because everyone loves Jay and known him better than Joseph and then he'll be sent home!  
**HARRY:** I'll think about it for sure.

**CONFESSIONAL: HARRY:** [At this point in the game I feel like the numbers are what's going to save me because at the end of the day I can't see Matthew winning a Captain's challenge for his life to save the both of us each week, so for now I need to just feed him false hope and hopefully he'll understand in the long run.]

The scene shifted onto the boys exiting the house into two white vans. The vans drove off to a shallow water type pond area. As the boys arrived at their destination they all stepped out of the van and walked over towards Mehgan who was standing beside two huge puzzle boards.

**MEHGAN: **Welcome Bad Boys to the 4th Team's Challenge!

All the boys clapped and cheered as they looked at Mehgan to begin speaking once again.

**MEHGAN:** So as you all can see there are two big triangle platforms for you guys to solve the puzzle.  
**EVERYONE:** Yeah.  
**MEHGAN:** But where are the puzzle pieces you may ask?  
**EVERYONE:** Yeah!

Mehgan then pointed across from where they were to the other side of the pond where flags could be seen in 6 different places.

**MEHGAN:** The puzzle pieces are over their on that island a yard away from where we are right now.

**CONFESSIONAL: ANTHONY:** [A yard?! Isn't that like a football field or something?! Dear lord help me through this course!]

**MEHGAN:** Okay so this is how this game works. I'll separate each team into 3 teams of 2 which are still all a team because at the end of collecting all the puzzle pieces you'll all need to assemble the puzzle together. Each team of 2 will run across the water to that island over there, grab the shovel and dig where your team coloured flag is and find the bag of puzzle pieces. When you find it run back through the water back over here and wait for the other teammates to cross over and when you all make it then you may start putting the puzzle together. The first team to solve the puzzle wins the Team Challenge and will be heading out to party tonight.

All the boys cheered and clapped.

**MEHGAN:** Two more things. The teams of 2 have been randomly selected and the Gold Team due to Adonis being eliminated, his time penalty wild card from two weeks ago's challenge will not be in effect so you all don't have to wait 1 minute before commencing this challenge. Also Team captain Harry you'll need to sit out one person from your team to make the teams even.

**CONFESSIONAL: HARRY:** [I already know who I have to sit out so this is a no brainer and hopefully this will gain Stephan's trust and he can help me win this game.]

**HARRY:** I choose Joseph.  
**JOSEPH:** HUH?  
**MEHGAN:** Joseph could you please take a seat next to me boo.  
**JOSEPH:** Okay, no problem.

**CONFESSIONAL: JOSEPH:** [What the fuck is this bitch thinking? Sit out Matthew's stupid ass not me!]

**MEHGAN:** Okay so with Joseph sitting out the teams of 2 for the Gold Team are: Isaac & Stephan, Jay & Anthony and Matthew & Harry! The pairings for Team Silver is: Daniel & Logan, Travis & Randy and Sage & Zane.

All the boys dispersed into their Teams of 2 and went and lined up.

**MEHGAN:** On my signal! GO!

All 12 boys slammed into the water running maniacally treading through the water.

**CONFESSIONAL: LOGAN:** [This looks so easy but then your feet hit the sand under the water and it's that soft gooey sand that is hard to run through so it slows you down and tires you out…ARGH!]

By watching from Mehgan and Joseph's point-of-view in the lead was Isaac as Stephan slowly trotted behind him. Followed behind was the Team of Daniel and Logan, Travis and Randy and Jay and Anthony. Sage and Zane wasn't too far behind as Harry and Matthew were not too far behind them. The boys began to slow down a bit as they took long short strides through the shallow waist-high water.

**MEHGAN: **COME ON BOYS! LET'S DO THIS!

Soon Isaac and Stephan made it out the water and ran on the dry land to their flag post as Isaac grabbed his shovel and started digging. Stephan got on his hands and knees and started clawing trying to help his partner out. Daniel, Logan, Travis, Randy, Jay and Anthony made it through the water and dashed towards their digging spot and began to dig.

**MEHGAN:** COME ON, THIS IS ANYONE'S GAME! GOODLUCK!

Sage, Zane, Harry and Matthew made it through the water and sprinted towards their digging spot. All the boys are seen getting down and dirty digging with their shovel as some boys were digging with their heels, elbows, fingers and palms.

**JAY:** AGH!

**CONFESSIONAL: ANTHONY:** [I'm digging like crazy, Jay is kicking like crazy and all I hear is him scream out in pain and then I realize that I cut his foot with the shovel and blood is leaking out of that wound like it's nothing. ]

Everyone stopped and looked onto Jay as paramedics quickly came into view to make sure Jay was okay. The challenge was paused as Jay went onto the stretcher and went onto the grass area.

**PARAMEDIC:** That looks like a very deep cut, you'll need stitches.  
**JAY:** Are you joking?  
**PARAMEDIC:** No, I'm afraid not.  
**JAY:** Will I still be able to compete?  
**PARAMEDIC:** It really depends on how bad the cut is, and how quickly it will heal. You guys do a lot of physical activities and challenge which might not be good for it.  
**JAY:** Well can't I bandage it up for now and stitch it up after.  
**PARAMEDIC:** I'll do a quick stitch and wrap it up but I don't recommend you competing.  
**JAY:** I understand.

Mehgan went to talk to the paramedics. After a few minutes of debate Mehgan made her way to the boys along with Jay limping by her side.

**MEHGAN:** Boys, Jay has something to tell you guys.  
**JAY:** I won't be able to compete anymore due to the size of the cut and the risk of it getting infections and the stitches might break if I over-do it so I'm sorry to say I won't be competing with you guys anymore.  
**MEHGAN:** With that being said, This Team's Challenge is still undergo.

Jay waved good-bye and went with the Paramedics.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, begin!

All the boys began to dig again as Isaac & Stephan began to pull their bag of puzzles out of the ground. The teams of Daniel & Logan, Randy & Travis and Anthony quickly caught up and began to see their bag of puzzle pieces. Isaac and Stephan were the first to get their bag of puzzle pieces out of the grab and began to run back to the other side of the pond where Mehgan and Joseph were awaited them.

**MEHGAN:** It looks like Isaac and Stephan are the first two to get their puzzle pieces but Daniel, Logan, Travis, Randy and Anthony are looking to be very close behind.

The scene shifted to the boys digging up their puzzle pieces. Travis and Randy pulled the puzzle bag hard and began to run back to Mehgan. Followed behind him was Anthony who quickly got his puzzle piece bag and then Daniel and Logan. As Daniel and Logan began to run Sage, Zane, Matthew and Harry found their puzzle bag and were pulling it out of the ground.

**MEHGAN:** It looks like everyone has gotten their puzzle bags and now are running back towards me to their puzzle platforms to assemble their puzzle.

Isaac and Stephan are seen reaching back to land as Travis, Randy, Daniel, Logan, Anthony, Zane, Sage, Matthew and Harry are seen racing through the water. Isaac and Stephan stand beside their puzzle platform and open their bag and take out their pieces of the puzzle.

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [These puzzle pieces look fucked up, like I know puzzle pieces being squares, not abnormally shaped and rigid triangle pieces.]

**MEHGAN:** Remember you can't start assembling pieces until the whole team reaches back here.

Soon enough Travis, Randy, Daniel and Logan make it from the Silver Team and stand by their Puzzle Post and wait for their remaining Team Members. Anthony makes it onto land and goes next to Stephan and Isaac who help him drop out his puzzle pieces from his bag.

**MEHGAN:** Come on Zane, Sage, Matthew and Harry! Almost here!

Soon the four boys made it to land, exhaustion evident in their faces as they gasp from breaths. They all head to their team post and start to assemble the puzzle which was in the shape of a triangle.

**CONFESSIONAL: ZANE:** [So we get right into this thing and start putting puzzle pieces in every which way we can but nothing seems to be working.]

The camera pans to the Silver Team who had about 4 pieces of the puzzle on their board but they were stuck to where the rest of the pieces go. The camera then shifted onto the Gold Team's puzzle board which had a lot of pieces to the puzzle on it but they couldn't fit the last 3 pieces into the puzzle.

**MEHGAN:** I forgot to mention, they puzzle can fit together in many ways but only one way will fit all of the pieces onto the board.

**CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL:** [The only thing I can think of at this point is to find all the pieces that fit the outside of the Triangle and then just wing the centre pieces of it.]

**DANIEL: **You guys, let's take them all off and find the edge pieces and then just wing the middle of it.  
**TRAVIS:** Sounds good.  
**RANDY:** Anything is good at this point.

The boys then started to take all their pieces off of the board and looked and placed all the edge pieces onto the board as the camera shifted onto the Gold Team's construction.

**CONFESSIONAL: MATTHEW:** [This puzzle is the hardest puzzle I've ever done in my life, like it looks so easy but when you start placing the pieces on, it's always left with one piece that wont fit, it's so frustrating!]

**MATTHEW:** We have to slow down and think about this.  
**STEPHAN:** We don't have time to slow down right now Matthew.  
**MATTHEW:** Well if we slow down for just a minute and think things through maybe we can figure this out.  
**ANTHONY:** We don't need you two fighting right now, it's not going to help anything right now.  
**HARRY:** Let's just work together and get shit done.  
**ISAAC:** Exactly.

As the Gold Team were debating the Silver Team quickly assembled their pieces and got all of them to fit as they all jumped up and down cheering that they've won the Team Challenge!

**MEHGAN:** THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE! The winner is Team Silver!

**CONFESSIONAL: JOSEPH:** [I fucking hate losing and knowing that I didn't do anything to help doesn't comfort me in the slightest.]

**MEHGAN:** Silver Team this means you guys get to go out and party as the Gold Team deliberates which two members of their team will be put up for nominations. And as I said early today, I have a surprise for you all. The wildcards are officially done with and after this elimination is done and over with, there will be no longer any teams! Every Bad Boy for himself and next elimination will be a double elimination!  
**EVERYONE:** OOO!  
**MEHGAN:** So good luck and until next time, have fun!

The boys dispersed into the two vans and headed back to the mansion. The vans pulled up to the mansion as the boys headed inside. Daniel, Logan, Travis, Randy, Zane, Sage, Anthony, Isaac, Joseph and Matthew were in the living room as Stephan and Harry were in the Private room once again.

**TRAVIS:** I feel so bad for Jay.  
**DANIEL:** Honestly, I would hate to go out like that.  
**ISAAC:** I mean it's part of the game right? Someone is bound to get injured with all the physical things we do in this competition.  
**RANDY:** Isaac is right but I just wished it didn't happen to Jay, you know what I mean.  
**LOGAN:** Well if it didn't happen to him, it would've happened to someone else that we care about.  
**JOSEPH:** Well it's not like we care about Stephan so it should've happened to him!

All the boys started laughing.

**MATTHEW:** Talking about Stephan where is he?  
**SAGE:** Where is Harry too?  
**ZANE:** I saw them head upstairs, they probably went into the Private Room.

**CONFESSIONAL: MATTHEW:** [Why would Harry go into the Private Room with Stephan? He hates that guy, so this isn't making any sense. Something is up and I have to get to the bottom of it.]

Matthew got up and made his way to the Private Room and left everyone else downstairs talking. The scene shifted onto Stephan and Harry speaking upstairs in the Private Room.

**STEPHAN:** I guess everything went to plan though, so I talked to all the boys and their going to nominate Matthew and Joseph.  
**HARRY:** You're positive.  
**STEPHAN:** Yeah, do you want me to hold a house meeting or something for everyone to realize that we're working together?  
**HARRY:** I guess not.

Matthew opened the door and entered the room.

**MATTHEW:** What's going on?  
**HARRY:** Nothing.  
**MATTHEW:** BULLSHIT! Are you fucking kidding me? You're plotting with Stephan, Harry?!  
**STEPHAN:** You say that like it's a bad thing.  
**MATTHEW:** Shut up! Nobody wants to hear you talk.

**CONFESSIONAL: HARRY:** [I would have rathered Matthew find out he was going home on elimination day but I guess it can't be avoided now.]

**MATTHEW:** We're supposed to be friends in this, what happened to the pack?!  
**HARRY:** Shit happens Matthew, like I can't stay in this game when the numbers aren't on my side, so you need to go.  
**MATTHEW:** You're a fake ass bitch!

The boys downstairs heard the commotion and began to file up the stairs. The boys all stopped at the doorway as Matthew stormed out of the room leaving the room door wide open.

**MATTHEW:** You're about loyalty right?! You're not about shit you weak ass bitch. You said you wanted to get out the whale not your friend you dumb bitch!

Harry ran out the room and down the stairs as Matthew was at the bottom of it. The boys followed.

**HARRY:** Who's the whale?  
**MATTHEW:** Joseph's ass, duh?

Joseph made his way past the other boys and went into Matthew's face.

**JOSEPH:** So whatchu wanna do?  
**MATTHEW:** This isn't about you, you shouldn't be mad at me, Harry told me how he wanted to send you home.  
**JOSEPH:** So are you putting me up? Did you say that to him?  
**HARRY:** I never said that!

A flashback of Harry telling Matthew that he will send Joseph home was shown.

**MATTHEW:** Are you kidding me right now?! He fully well told me that, like what the fuck?

Travis, Randy, Anthony, Daniel and Isaac then tried reasoning with the three boys to stop the fighting since it was close to nomination time and for the Silver Team to go out and party. Things cooled down as the house really divided on Matthew. The Silver Team got ready and quickly left the mansion and headed into the party bus to turn up. The scene then shifted into the living room where the Gold Team was sitting awaiting Mehgan. Mehgan entered the house and made her way into the living room.

**MEHGAN:** Hey, Bad Boys! I know this part sucks but it's part of the game. I'll be back for your decision of which two Bad Boys are being put up for elimination.

With that Mehgan left and the Gold Team began to talk.

**HARRY:** As captain of Gold Team I cannot be nominated and I will set my nominations first. I'm nominating Matthew and Joseph.

**CONFESSIONAL: JOSEPH:** [As soon as my name rolls off of Harry's tongue I knew Matthew wasn't lying so if I end up going home because of this, Harry you're going down.]

**JOSEPH:** I'm voting for Matthew and Stephan.  
**STEPHAN:** Well my votes for Joseph and Matthew.  
**ISAAC:** I'm sorry but Joseph because he didn't participate in the Team's Challenge and Matthew because he needs to go.  
**ANTHONY:** I feel the same, so Joseph and Matthew.  
**MATTHEW:** Not that my vote matters but I'm voting for Stephan and Joseph.  
**HARRY:** So Matthew and Joseph it is.

The scene shifted onto the Silver Team partying in the party bus as they arrived to their club. When they entered the club, the club was dead and the music wasn't bumping so the boys decided to leave and just party in their party bus. Travis and Randy popped open champagne and poured out for all 6 of the boys as they began to drink and Sage did some tricks on the pole for fun. The scene then shifted onto the Gold Team as Mehgan re-entered the house.

**MEHGAN:** Okay boys, what are your decisions?  
**HARRY:** Our first decision is Matthew because we want him to go and Joseph is basically a pawn.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay, Matthew and Joseph, tomorrow is the elimination ceremony so goodluck to the both of you.

With that Mehgan left the mansion and the boys all went to their beds. Outside of the mansion the party bus could be seen as the Silver Team arrived back home. They all entered the house and saw that Joseph and Matthew were the two boys nominated to go home. The Silver Team went into the Gold Team's room and went to talk to Joseph.

**DANIEL:** Hey boo, how you feeling?  
**JOSEPH:** I'm good I guess.  
**DANIEL:** Well you're not going anywhere, so don't worry about anything.  
**LOGAN:** Yeah, you're not going anywhere, believe me!  
**JOSEPH: **Thanks guys, I love you all!

The Silver Team left Joseph to sleep as they went to their beds. The next morning was the elimination ceremony as the Gold and Silver Team made their way into the voting room. Joseph and Matthew went onto the little stage as Mehgan was standing awaiting the boys to be seated.

_Mehgan wore a white strapless, love-heart tube dress that had two frills on the hips. She had her hair parted down the middle, straightened. She wore Red lipstick and wore white open-toed heels. _

_Matthew wore a blue and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had on blue jeans and black Adidas. He wore a gold watch on his left hand and a short gold chain on his neck. _

_Joseph had on a yellow vest that had a Miami Beach theme on it, white cargo trunks and plain white high-top Nikes. He adorned a gold watch on his wrist as well as a gold chain on his neck. He also had a snapback on that said, "BOSS" on the front._

**MEHGAN:** Joseph, Matthew you guys are up for elimination but before the other Team gets to vote I'm going to give you guys a minute to plead your case into why you all think you should stay. Matthew you may begin.  
**MATTHEW:** Well I'm going to start off by saying, I don't have any ill-will towards anyone except for Harry because he was supposed to be my friend in this game. I wish that you all won't make the same mistake as I did and trust him because he's nothing but a snake. Thank you.  
**MEHGAN:** WOW! Tell us how you really feel.

All the boys began to laugh as Mehgan started talking again.

**MEHGAN:** How do you feel after hearing that Harry?  
**HARRY:** I really could care less about some evicted housemates opinion about me.  
**MATTHEW: **Really bitch!?

Matthew ran off of the platform as Harry stood up on the stand. Matthew grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him off of the stand making Harry crash into the ground. Security quickly ran into the area and grabbed Matthew and took him back next to Joseph. Harry got up and went back to take a seat.

**MEHGAN:** Well then, let's hurry this up before something worse happens. Joseph why do you feel like you should stay.  
**JOSEPH:** I mean I should stay cause I haven't popped nobody in the mouth yet…

Everyone started laughing hysterically.

**JOSEPH:** And because I'm a great competitor, I'm here for the right reasons and I'm willing to put it all on the line to win that money!  
**MEHGAN:** Okay well can I get Daniel to go cast his vote.

Daniel went to cast his vote. When he was finished Travis went and then Randy went.

**RANDY:** I feel like he just got his shine in this game by doing what he did so know he needs to go.

When Randy finished voting, Zane voted, then Sage and then Logan voted.

**LOGAN:** Matthew it's been real but only 1 person can win this game.

Logan exited the voting chamber and went to sit down as Mehgan began to speak again.

**MEHGAN:** Well let's take a look at the monitors. It will take 4 votes for someone to be sent home. So let's look at the first vote.

A blue devilled heart skid onto Matthew's picture.

**MEHGAN:** That's 1 vote for Matthew, next vote goes to.

Another blue devilled heart made it's way onto Matthew's picture.

**MEHGAN:** That's two votes Matthew, two more and you're out of this game. This time can we have 2 votes.

2 more devilled hearts went onto Matthew's picture.

**MEHGAN:** I'm sorry Matthew but your reign in The Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle has come to an end, any last words for your housemates?  
**MATTHEW:** All I'm going to say is, I wish you guys the best of luck and don't trust everybody because some people just can't be trusted.

Matthew then walked out of the elimination room. Followed behind him were the Gold and Silver Team.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Answer these 3 questions in a Review!**

**1) Who do you think are the next two to go because of the double eviction coming up?**  
**2) Who do you think will win the Captain's Challenge next episode?**  
**3) Are you proud of Matthew for standing up for himself when it came to Harry?**


	6. Everyone For Themselves

**Episode 5 – Everyone For Themselves**

Matthew is shown packing his belongings into his suitecase getting ready to leave. The rest of the Gold Team enter their room and are changing as a huge argument erupts.

**HARRY:** So what was that all about?  
**MATTHEW:** Are you joking Harry?  
**HARRY:** Why would you put your hands on me?  
**MATTHEW: **You basically called me irrelevant. I thought we were friends but I was so wrong.  
**HARRY:** You do realize that only one person can win the $100,000 grand prize right?  
**MATTHEW:** Yes and it was supposed to be me and you duking it out final 2 but you wanna be a lying piece of shit so that's why I threw your ass on the ground.

**Confessional: HARRY:** [If Matthew thinks I'm going to let him punk me at the elimination like that and not retaliate he is dead ass wrong.]

Harry went behind the sitting Matthew and pulled him by his attire making him fall onto his back.

**ISAAC:** HEY!  
**ANTHONY:** You guys stop!

Matthew grabbed a fist full of Harry's shirt and pulled him in, making both boys roll on the ground being side-by-side. Matthew started throwing punches as well as Harry. Isaac and Anthony tried breaking up the fight. Matthew was pulled to one corner of the room as Harry was pulled to the end of the room.

**MATTHEW:** YOU'RE SO FUCKEN ASS PETTY!  
**HARRY:** AND WHAT ARE YOU THEN?  
**MATTHEW:** SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BASH IN YOUR FACE.  
**HARRY:** SO COME ON THEN!

The Silver Team heard the commotion and made their way to the hallway in front of the Gold Team's domain. Matthew was then escorted outside as people from his Gold Team got his belongings and carried it outside for him.

**Confessional: MATTHEW:** [It's been real Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle with the exception of Harry! That bitch is so fucking fake, I hope he's next to go!]

Matthew got his belongings from some of his Team mates and made his way into the limo which drove him off. Back in the mansion Matthew's picture faded into black and white. Jay's picture on the monitor also faded into black and white.

The camera then shifted onto the Private Room where Daniel and Isaac were shown sitting on the bed.

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [Isaac and I haven't really talked too much in our time being here and it's really bugging me so I'm taking this opportunity to clear the air and see what's going on.]

**ISAAC:** So what's up?  
**DANIEL:** I don't know, you tell me?  
**ISAAC:** What's on your mind, talk to me. Since we've been here you've been ignoring me and it's weird.  
**DANIEL:** I mean you're always with Stephan so what do you expect me to do?  
**ISAAC:** I'm not always with Stephan.  
**DANIEL:** Since we've got here, you've never made any time for me Isaac.  
**ISAAC:** It's not that, it's just that I care about you a lot and it might jeopardize my chance in winning this competition if the only thing I'm thinking about is you.  
**DANIEL:** So what are you saying? You don't want to be with me?  
**ISAAC:** NO! NO WAY! That's not it at all! I love you! I just think we need to think of ourselves in this game if either of us wants to win this thing.  
**DANIEL:** I guess you're right but I still want to talk to you and hang out with you as much as Stephan gets to hang out with you.  
**ISAAC:** I'm sorry that I have you thinking Stephan is more important than you, cause that's not true at all. Stephan is just a good asset to have in this game because I know he'll do the dirty work that I wouldn't do in this game.  
**DANIEL:** So you're basically using Stephan.  
**ISAAC:** Precisely.

Isaac leaned in and kissed Daniel as they left the Private Room and headed to their beds.

The next morning Mehgan returned to the mansion bright and early with a box in hand. She made her way into the Silver Team's room.

**MEHGAN:** BAD BOYS! SURPRISE!

All the boys were awoken, sleep deprived as usual.

**MEHGAN:** Can you guys make your way into the living room please?  
**EVERYONE:** Sure!

All the boys got out of bed as Mehgan made her way to the Gold Team's domain.

**MEHGAN:** SLEEPING BEAUTIES! WAKEY, WAKEY!

The Gold Team members tossed and turned and quickly got out of bed and followed the crowd of boys into the living room. All 11 boys made their way onto the living room couches as Mehgan stood before them with a box.

**MEHGAN:** Bad Boys, as I told you all before, it's official as of right now! There will be no more teams and it's now every man for himself.  
**EVERYONE:** AYE!  
**MEHGAN:** And in this box I have you're new uniforms!

Mehgan opened the box and inside had 11 uniforms. They were solid black with abstract linings of gold and silver running all over them. On the back of each tank had a specific Bad Boys name on the front and had their Bad Boy Nickname on the back!

**MEHGAN:** Also take in mind that there will be no more Team Challenges! There will only be one Captain's Challenge which will most likely be cut into three parts. Today's Captain will be able to nominate two competitors of their choosing while the other members get to vote up the last nomination except for the Captain. So get ready and meet me out back in 5!

The boys quickly got freshened up and got on their uniforms as the camera zoomed into the dressing area where majority of the boys were getting ready.

**TRAVIS:** This shit is setting in, we made it to the half-way mark boys!  
**RANDY:** Honestly, so I think we all should be proud that we made it this far into the game.  
**SAGE:** One thing is for sure, I'm so pumped for this next challenge.  
**TRAVIS:** I know, I wonder what kind of challenge it will be.  
**ZANE:** Probably something to do with strength.  
**JOSEPH:** Or endurance! Maybe a waiting game?  
**RANDY:** Could be either or!  
**ISAAC:** I'm hoping for a mental game so I can redeem myself from that brain game, haha!

All the boys started laughing as the scene chopped to the boys all dressed and ready to compete. They all headed into the back yard where a rectangular field could be seen. Two barrels are on each end of the field and two balls are seen in the middle of the arena.

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [This challenge is obviously about strength so hopefully I can take this one home!]

Mehgan could be seen as all 11 Bad Boys could be seen from left to right: Travis, Logan, Joseph, Daniel, Isaac, Sage, Zane, Randy, Stephan, Harry and Anthony.

**MEHGAN:** Welcome BAD BOYS to the 5th installment called, "Ball Dash". How this game works is 2 boys will be roped together with a 7-foot rope and start in the middle of the field. When I give the go-ahead, you will each take a ball and run to your side of the field and score the ball into the basket. If you miss you are disqualified and your opponent will be declared the winner. If you score, you will advance onto the next round. This Challenge will be separated into three rounds. One more thing, Randy!  
**RANDY:** Yes?  
**MEHGAN:** Since the numbers are uneven and you were Captain last week, you have automatically advanced onto round 2, so please step this way.

The boys clapped as Randy made his way to the left of Mehgan.

**Confessional: SAGE:** [I kinda wished that I was the latest Captain cause that was 1 round of less fatigue to go through, but regardless I'm going to take home this win for sure!]

**MEHGAN:** Now the match-ups have been drawn already so can I have the first 2 boys Anthony and Isaac.

Anthony and Isaac escaped the group of 10 boys and went to the middle of the arena as they were tied from their back with a 7-foot rope.

**Confessional: ANTHONY:** [I was hoping to get anyone except for Isaac, but I guess that's just my luck, it's time to go beast mode!]

**MEHGAN: **You boys ready?  
**ISAAC:** Uh-huh  
**ANTHONY:** Yeah.  
**MEHGAN:** BEGIN!

Anthony and Isaac both reached in the bin to get their own ball. Anthony and Isaac both received their ball at the same time as they both began to run in opposite directions. As the rope extended until it couldn't anymore both boys tugged back a bit, jucking both of their bodies. Each boy can be seen with eager looks on their faces as they try with all their might to drag the other opponent and score their goal. Anthony gave up trying to pull Isaac since neither of the boys were giving up as he tries to throw the ball into the basket from where he was standing. The ball just misses the basket by a centimeter causing Anthony to be disqualified.

**MEHGAN:** I'm sorry Anthony but because you missed, Isaac is deemed the winner!  
**ANTHONY:** UGH!

Anthony shook Isaac's hand as Isaac stood next to Randy and Anthony went to the right of Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** That was great to watch, the next match is with Joseph and Harry.

**Confessional: JOSEPH:** [I got lucky with this first match up, time to drag Harry's ass!]

Both boys took to center stage. The camera shifted onto Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** Boys, you guys ready?  
**JOSEPH:** Yeah.  
**HARRY:** Yup.  
**MEHGAN:** Begin!

Joseph grabbed his ball as soon as Mehgan finished speaking and dashed off as Harry was reaching for his ball. The 7-foot rope extended and then pulled Harry causing him to be dragged through the course. Joseph continued to plummet through until he reached the basket and dunked his ball into the bin. Joseph tossed his hands in the air, claiming victory.

**MEHGAN:** Talk about being one-sided! Great match-up guys.

Joseph made his way next to Isaac as Harry went beside Anthony.

**MEHGAN:** Next round will be Logan and Sage!

Logan and Sage both dabbed each other before making their way to the middle of the field awaiting further instruction.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, in 3, 2, 1!

Logan and Sage both grabbed their ball simultaneously and began to run to their sides bin. Sage ended up tripping over his shoe and face planting. Logan gained the upper hand and began to tug onto Sage as Sage lurched himself onto the ground trying to obtain a grip. Logan began to pull harder until Sage began to move slowly through the field. Logan kept on pushing and pushing until Sage flipped onto his back losing all grip and Logan began to run to his bin. Logan ultimately scored the ball into the bin.

**MEHGAN:** And it's over! Logan is the winner. Good job boys, that one was a great match.

Logan and Sage hugged before the separated into the different groups. Logan stood next to Joseph and Sage went next to Harry.

**Confessional: SAGE:** [I'm so bummed that I lost but I'm glad I lost to someone as noble as Logan so I'll let it slide.]

**MEHGAN:** Up next we have Stephan and Zane.

Both boys dispersed from the remaining boys leaving Travis and Daniel standing next to each other. Stephan and Zane made their way into the centre of the field and prepped themselves to begin the match.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, now…start!

Stephan and Zane both grabbed the ball at the same time and quickly dashed to their bin. Zane quickly took a jump shot and the ball landed straight into the bin, causing all the boys to jump up and down screaming at the sheer epicness of the shot!

**MEHGAN:** Look at Zane being Michael Jordan!

All the boys began to laugh.

**MEHGAN:** That was very exciting. Zane you may advance onto the next round. Stephan good try but you have to stay over here.

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [I'm so over this stupid competition.]

**MEHGAN:** Next is the duo of friends! Daniel and Travis!

Daniel and Travis made their way to centre stage as they were pretending to be mad at each other and give each other scary faces.

**DANIEL:** I'm going to beat you to a pulp!  
**TRAVIS:** I'm just going to beat you!

Both boys began laughing and waited for Mehgan to announce when the competition was going to commence.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, begin!

Daniel and Travis grabbed their ball and dashed towards their bin. The 7-foot rope extended until it couldn't anymore and both boys couldn't move any further. Daniel and Travis began using all their might both boys jerking back and forth. Neither boy was giving in until Daniel pulled a little bit more strength out of his arsenal and pulled Travis down onto the ground. Daniel ran up to his bin and scored, thus advancing him onto the next round.

**MEHGAN:** THAT'S IT! Daniel make your way over here please!

Daniel joined the winners and Travis went with the losers.

**MEHGAN:** Moving onto round 2 we have Randy, Isaac, Joseph, Logan, Zane and Daniel! So let's get this show on the road. Can we have Randy and Isaac.

**Confessional: RANDY:** [I know I'm really good at basketball so I'm going to do what Zane did and hopefully get this thing over with really quickly.]

Isaac and Randy went in the middle of the field and awaited Mehgan's "go ahead".

**MEHGAN:** Let's see a good show! BEGIN!

Isaac and Randy both grabbed their ball but Randy didn't run, he started to set up a jump shot as Isaac continued running. Randy took a little too long setting up his jump-shot which prompt Isaac to begin to drag him. From the sudden impact of the pull Randy lost his ball.

**MEHGAN: **OH! Randy you lost your ball! That means you're disqualified!

Randy had an exasperated look on his face as he went along side the losers of todays competition. Isaac went back to the winning group of boys.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, round 2 with Joseph and Logan!

Both boys went onto the field and took their place.

**MEHGAN:** Without further adieu begin!

Logan duped Joseph and stole his ball and ran. Joseph with a shocked look on his face then got pulled onto the ground as Logan continued running to his bin. Logan then shot his ball into his bin. Logan advanced next to Isaac as Joseph stood with the other cast mates that had lost.

**MEHGAN:** That was some pretty smart thinking. Last match for round 2 is Zane and Daniel! Come on boys!

Zane and Daniel went into position and waited.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, now begin!

Zane tried doing the same thing Logan did to Joseph but Daniel grabbed the ball also. Daniel ripped the ball out of Zane's grip and began to run, dragging Zane behind him. Daniel got to his bin and scored.

**MEHGAN:** I'm sorry Zane, nice try but Daniel you advance with Isaac and Logan.

Daniel, Isaac and Logan stood next to each other as Mehagn began to speak once again.

**MEHGAN:** So for the final round, there will be 1 ball and 3 boys. The ball will be at the centre of the field. You three will be around it. There is only 1 bin to score the ball into, so whoever scores the ball into the bin is the Captain.

**Confessional: LOGAN:** [I haven't won a Captain's Challenge since the first week, and I think it's about time I do so again.]

Logan, Daniel and Isaac stood around the ball in the centre of the field. They waited for Mehgan to say begin.

**MEHGAN:** Okay, Round 3! BEGIN!

All three boys collided in the centre heads butting heads and arms flailing aimlessly trying to grab the ball. Logan grabbed the ball but Isaac and Daniel were right there trying to yank it out of his arm. Daniel got his hand in-between Logan's and pulled hard, thus throwing himself and Logan onto the ground.

**EVERYONE:** OOO!  
**MEHGAN:** This is getting heated.

As Logan and Daniel were trying to get the ball from one another Isaac stood aside and waited for the perfect time to strike. He saw his opportunity and grabbed the ball away from the two boys on the ground. As he began to run Logan grabbed his foot and wouldn't let go. Isaac tried shaking Logan's grip off but it didn't work. Daniel got up and tried wrestling Isaac for the ball. As this was going on Logan finally got up from the ground.

**Confessional: ANTHONY:** [This is so entertaining right now, by far this has to be my favourite challenge!]

Isaac and Daniel are going back and forth trying to get the ball from one another as Logan sprints in-between the two knocking them both down. The ball rolls out of everyone's reach as Logan dashes for the ball and grabs it. Daniel and Isaac try to get up as quick as possible but Logan reaches the bin and scores the ball into the bin, gaining him the victory.

**MEHGAN:** YAS! The winner is Logan! Congratulations on being Captain. This means you get to nominate two people from your team that you want to put up for elimination.

All 11 boys stood side-by-side and applauded Logan on his win.

**MEHGAN:** You will make that decision after you all go out, party and have fun! That's right you all get to go and party!

All 11 boys begin jumping up and down!

**MEHGAN:** See you guys at nominations. Have fun!

The 11 boys went back inside the mansion. Logan, Daniel and Isaac went into the private room as the other boys were scattered throughout the house.

**LOGAN:** Okay, so I'm kinda close with everyone in this house so I need help with this nomination thing.  
**ISAAC:** Understandable. So start off with who you wouldn't nominate.  
**LOGAN:** Out of the 11 of us in this house, I wouldn't nominate for sure you two, or Joseph.  
**DANIEL:** So that leaves Stephan, Travis, Randy, Anthony, Zane, Sage and Harry.  
**ISAAC:** Here's my thing, everyone that has been voted out has been weak. So I think we should try and get out some strong competitors.  
**LOGAN:** So the physically strong competitors in this game would have to be Travis, Randy and Anthony.  
**DANIEL:** But I think strength doesn't necessarily mean bronze, what about a brain?  
**LOGAN:** Zane is smart as fuck. I've had some sit downs with him and he might come off like he doesn't know shit but he is really smart. I think I'm going to choose one from both ends and explain where I'm coming from because at the end of the day I have no beef with none of these niggas.  
**ISAAC:** Exactly, it's just a game.

The camera shifted to the Jacuzzi where Randy, Travis, Sage and Anthony were relaxing.

**RANDY:** I don't think we need to be worried at all.  
**SAGE:** I'm pretty sure Logan will nominate Harry and Stephan.  
**TRAVIS:** I mean that's an easy way out and if I were him I don't care, we're in a competition so I'd try and take a jab at the top dogs in the house.  
**ANTHONY:** So in your opinion who are the top dogs in this house?  
**TRAVIS:** Excluding myself. Isaac, Randy and Yourself for bronze and Daniel, Zane and Sage for Brain. I think we shouldn't feel too comfortable cause we have to keep in mind that this is ultimately a game.  
**SAGE:** …and only one person can take home that money.

Randy, Sage and Anthony wore worried expressions on their face as the camera shifted onto Zane and Stephan working out. Daniel, Logan and Isaac joined them.

**STEPHAN:** I'm not going to beat around the bush. I know you'll be putting me up so for your sake I hope they send me home or else I'm coming for you!  
**LOGAN: **I respect it. But don't hold yourself to such high standards there are bigger fish to fry.

Zane and Daniel began to laugh as the scene panned out and showed the sun fastwarding. The moon rose up and the boys are seen in the dressing room getting ready to head out.

**DANIEL:** PARTY TIME!  
**SAGE:** You already know! I can't wait to get fucked up tonight!  
**TRAVIS:** Well I hope people are ready to carry us home tonight cause we're getting hammered!

The scene showed the boys laughing and then leaving the mansion and going into their party bus. They all poured out shots for each member to drink before arriving to the club. Each boy can be seen laughing and drinking in the bus having an overall great time in the bus. The boys finally reached the club called "Elite". They entered in an orderly fashioned line and filled up their VIP.

**ISAAC:** WOOO!

Isaac got a hold of a fog machine and began spraying the cast and the people dancing on the dancefloor with it, the crowd was going crazy bumping to the music. Bottles were being escorted to the boys as they drank the night away, dancing to the music and smoking shisha! The camera shifted onto Joseph and Logan sitting on the couch in the VIP area.

**JOSEPH:** Did you make up your mind yet on who you're nominating?  
**LOGAN:** I'm pretty sure I know. Do you have any suggestions?  
**JOSEPH:** Not really, I kind of want Stephan and Harry to stay until I can personally evict both or at least one of them.  
**LOGAN:** I think I'm going to make the first big move in this game!  
**JOSEPH:** Going after the top guns huh?  
**LOGAN:** Yup!  
**JOSEPH:** Well I'm behind you all the way!  
**LOGAN:** Thanks!

Logan dabbed Joseph as the night soon came to an end and the boys headed back to the party bus to head home. They filed into the house and changed off their attire into sleeping clothes and quickly let sleep get a hold of them. In the morning they all woke up and freshened up to the abnormally quiet day. Daniel, Randy, Travis, Anthony and Zane were in the kitchen eating breakfast, Sage, Logan and Isaac were doing a morning jog around the backyard's basketball court, Joseph was still getting ready in the dressing room and Stephan and Harry were in the private room.

**STEPHAN:** So have you heard any news going around about who Logan will be putting up?  
**HARRY:** Not at all. A lot of these guys don't talk to me since the whole blow up with Matthew and me.  
**STEPHAN:** Well you only have yourself to blame for that mess.  
**HARRY:** I guess, but what about you? Have you heard anything?  
**STEPHAN:** Well I heard that Logan will be trying to get out the stronger competitors.  
**HARRY:** Really? That's good for us.  
**STEPHAN:** Yeah, it is.

The camera left the Private Room and went into the kitchen where the boys were eating and Logan, Sage and Isaac were finished jogging and Joseph finished getting ready.

**DANIEL:** Finally a relaxing peaceful day.  
**TRAVIS:** We haven't had one in such a long time.  
**RANDY:** Well I don't think we should speak so fast.

Randy pointed to the opening of the kitchen where Mehgan James could be seen.

**MEHGAN:** Morning Boys! How are you guys?  
**EVERYONE:** Good!

Stephan and Harry joined them shortly.

**MEHGAN:** Could you all go into the living room for a moment please.

All the boys headed into the living room and took a seat. Mehgan stood in front of everyone and began to speak.

**MEHGAN:** Logan as Captain you have the task of putting up two nominations for the double eviction being held tonight!  
**LOGAN:** Tonight?!  
**MEHGAN:** Yes! So could you please stand up here and tell everyone who the two people you're nominating are and why you've nominated them.  
**LOGAN:** Sure.

Logan stood next to Mehgan and began to speak.

**LOGAN:** We're down to the wire and I feel like everyone that has been eliminated out of the game have been weak and no strong players have been sent packing with the exception of Jay who left due to an injury. So with that being said I am going to be making the first big move in this game. My first nomination is based off of sheer willpower and bronze. So Anthony you are my first nomination.  
**ANTHONY:** I respect that.  
**LOGAN:** My next nomination doesn't necessarily have physical strength but are mentally ahead of a lot of people in this house by far. So my next nomination is Zane.  
**ZANE:** I understand.

**Confessional: ANTHONY:** [I'm actually flattered that Logan finds me such a big threat in this game because I am and if I make it out of eliminations I am definitely taking this game by storm.]

**Confessional: ZANE:** [I completely agree with Logan's logic for putting up both Anthony and myself and I'm actually happy it's up against a physical threat because they will most likely suede to send him home over me.]

**MEHGAN:** Okay well that's not all, everyone except for Logan has to nominate 1 person to put up for elimination besides Logan, Anthony and Zane. So we'll start with Isaac and then down the line. Isaac who do you nominate?  
**ISAAC:** Harry.  
**STEPHAN:** Harry.  
**SAGE:** Harry.  
**HARRY:** Stephan.  
**DANIEL:** Harry.  
**RANDY:** Harry.  
**TRAVIS:** Harry.  
**ZANE:** Harry.  
**ANTHONY:** Harry.  
**JOSEPH:** Harry.  
**MEHGAN:** Well the third nomination is Harry. I'll see you all later tonight for the voting ceremony.

Mehgan left and the boys dispersed throughout the mansion. Logan took Anthony to the backyard canopy where they sat and talked.

**LOGAN:** No hard feelings right?  
**ANTHONY:** NO WAY! I know this is a game and I'm actually flattered that you think of me as such a threat.  
**LOGAN:** Honestly, you gave Isaac a run for his money in yesterdays challenge.  
**ANTHONY:** That's true. Well I just hope that everything ends up going well.

The scene shifted onto Zane packing his belongings into his suite case in case he is evicted. The majority of the boys were in the dressing room getting ready. Soon it was time to go to the voting ceremony. All 11 boys entered the voting chamber and the 8 remaining boys sat on the benches as Harry, Zane and Anthony stood on the stage. Mehgan was standing adjacent to the three boys.

_Mehgan wore blue acid washed high-waisted jeans, a white crop top and black strapped open-toed heels. She had her hair tied into a bun with some strands down to give a messy appeal to them. She adorned dark purple lipstick, a triangle bangle on her left wrist and a gold chain on her neck. _

_Harry wore dark grey sweater that had buttons adorning the front as the hood of the sweater wrapped around the neck giving it a scarf sort-of-feel. He had on black jeans and grey vans. _

_Zane wore a blue jean flannel over his plain white t-shirt and blue skinnies. He wore white and blue Nikes. He had on a silver watch on his left wrist and a silver cross around his neck. _

_Anthony wore a leather jacket over his black and white top. Black leather jeans and beige timberlands. He adorned a black leather snapback on backwards and had gold accessories around his neck, fingers and wrists. _

**MEHGAN:** Welcome Bad Boys. Unfortunately the journey will end for two of you Bad Boys tonight. I will give each one of you a couple minutes to plead your case into why you think you should stay, starting with Harry.  
**HARRY:** I feel like this game is really about helping us grow as human being and becoming bigger and better things. I think I've accomplished that while being here and I feel like the next step is to win this money. The only way for that next step to happen is if you guys give me that chance, so please keep me.  
**MEHGAN:** Thank you Harry. Next we have Zane.  
**ZANE:** I really think this game isn't about only physical strength and that's why I'm up here because I'm a mental threat. I've played this game with the best of my abilities and I think I can go farther in this game if you guys give me a second chance. So please keep me.  
**MEHGAN:** Thank you Zane. Last but not least, Anthony.  
**ANTHONY:** I'm standing up here because I am one of the top competitors in this game, but ask yourself this would you want to compete against people that have no chance at winning this game or actually competing against an equal to actually prove you're the baddest. Thank you.  
**MEHGAN:** Well there you have it. The three have spoken it is now up to you guys to send two people home. When you guys go into the voting chamber you have to vote for two people to go home. First person with 5 votes is automatically out of this competition. Sage you are first to vote.

Sage was the first to go vote followed by Daniel and then Stephan.

**STEPHAN:** I know that if it came down to going final two or three I wouldn't want to compete with you so you have to go and you have to go also.

Stephan exited the voting chamber and next was Randy and then Travis. After Travis was Isaac.

**ISAAC:** I'm not going to send you home because out of the three of you I have a closer bond to you so the other two sorry but you have to go.

Isaac exited the voting chamber and in came Joseph. Joseph casted his vote and last was Logan.

**LOGAN:** I put you two up there so that's who I'm voting for.

Logan exited the voting chamber and sat on the bench. Mehgan and the three nominations looked at the t.v monitor to see the votes.

**MEHGAN:** The votes will be going by twos. The first person with 5 or more votes is automatically out of the competition. Can we have the first set of votes please.

One blue devilled heart went beside Harry and Zane's picture.

**MEHGAN:** That's one for Harry and one for Zane. The next set of votes please.

One more blue devilled heart went onto Harry's picture and then one blue devilled heart went onto Anthony's picture.

**MEHGAN:** Well that's two for Harry and one for Anthony. Anthony and Zane are tied at this point. Next set of votes please.

Anthony and Harry's pictures got one blue devilled heart each.

**MEHGAN:** So Harry this means you're at 3 votes and Anthony you're at 2 and Zane you're at 1. This time can we have 2 sets of votes.

1 devilled heart swept onto Harry's screen. 2 devilled hearts glided onto Anthony's picture and 1 went onto Zane's monitor.

**MEHGAN:** This means if either Harry or Anthony get 2 more votes they are out of this competition. Harry and Anthony are tied for 3 votes each and Zane you have 2 votes. Can we have 2 sets of votes once again please.

2 blue devilled hearts glided onto Harry's picture as well as Zane's. Zane had a shock look on his face.

**MEHGAN:** This means Harry you are officially out of this competition. Zane you are are 4 votes and Anthony you are at 3 votes. The last set of votes will either tell us if this is a draw between Zane and Anthony which will leave Logan to the final decision of who should go home. Can we get the final set of votes please.

1 more devilled heart went onto Harry's monitor as well as Zane's.

**MEHGAN:** I'm sorry Zane and Harry but you guys are officially out of the runnings to become The Baddest Bad Boy! Do you guys have any last minute words?  
**HARRY:** I just want to say, may the baddest boy win and Stephan you're a lying piece of shit.

Harry stormed out of the elimination room and threw something at Stephan's face before he left.

**Confessional: HARRY:** [This game has been tedious and made me turn my back on a true friend and I wish I can take it back now because Stephan lied to me and didn't take me to the end with him. I hope karma comes and bites him in the ass.]

**MEHGAN:** Well then, Zane any last minute words?  
**ZANE:** I just want to say I've met a wonderful group of people from this experience, I'm happy for anyone of you guys to win because everyone here deserves it. No hard feelings, it's a game and I hope we'll all stay in touch.

Zane walked off and gave the majority of the boys a group hug as he walked out of the voting ceremony.

**Confessional: ZANE:** [This experience was so much fun, I wouldn't change anything about it. It was worth every second of my blood, sweat and tears and I'm glad I've made a whole bunch of friendships along the way. Until next time Bad Boys Club!]

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Sorry for the week delay! It was my dad's birthday, then my cousin's birthday and then my nephew's birthday so I was too busy! But here it is, Episode 5! Answer these 3 questions in a review!**

**1) Are you glad it was Zane and Harry evicted instead of Anthony?**  
**2) If you were Logan who would you nominate?**  
**3) Who do you think has the best chance of winning this game and why?**


	7. Picture Unperfect

**Episode 6 – Picture Unperfect!**

Harry and Zane entered the mansion and started getting their belongings. The rest of the boys followed them and waited at their door way. Stephan approached Harry.

**STEPHAN:** Why you so bitter huh?  
**HARRY:** Stephan don't talk to me.  
**STEPHAN:** I'm just letting you know that you shouldn't be so angry.  
**HARRY:** Really?! Just get out of my face.  
**STEPHAN:** Why so angry little possum? At least now you get to see your warm bed.

**Confessional: SAGE:** [Stephan is really cracking me up right now, what the fuck is this man talking about?! Possum? Haha]

**HARRY:** I'm done with this stupid pathetic conversation.  
**STEPHAN:** The only thing pathetic was your exit. Here's your tissue.

Stephan threw the tissue back at Harry as he walked off. Harry made his way to the front door and exited into a limo, his monitor in the mansion then turned black and white. The camera shifted onto Zane. The dismembered Silver Team huddled around Zane in one big group hug.

**ZANE:** You know, I'm really happy that I got to know each and every single one of you guys.  
**DANIEL:** I wished I knew this Zane in Season 2, but regardless I'm glad you changed.  
**ZANE:** I know, and I'm sorry about that.  
**ISAAC:** I respect you a lot now, and I hope you keep in touch.  
**ZANE:** For sure, I will do that.

Zane got his suite cases and with the help of Travis, Randy and Daniel, Zane left the Bad Boys Mansion. Zane's monitor in the mansion turned from colour to black and white. The scene warped into the backyard where Anthony, Isaac, Daniel and Sage were conversing.

**DANIEL: **So how do you feel?  
**ANTHONY:** I'm glad I didn't go home but damn it sucks being up there.  
**ISAAC:** Okay I have a proposition to make and Daniel I don't know if you'll be on board with it.  
**DANIEL:** What is it?  
**ISAAC:** There are only 9 people left and you're friends with every one of them except for one.  
**DANIEL:** Stephan…  
**ISAAC:** Exactly. So I figured that we make a pack containing us 4 plus Stephan so we have the overall numbers.  
**DANIEL:** Are you joking right now Isaac?! I can't go against Logan, Joseph, Travis and Randy.  
**ISAAC:** You don't have to, but I'm letting you know those 4 are really big competition and sooner or later they'll have to go.  
**SAGE:** He has a point bro.  
**ANTHONY:** I'm afraid he does. Everyone put me up knowing that there was a chance to send me home, it's part of the game.  
**DANIEL: **I guess so but why send home an ally when we can just send home Stephan.  
**SAGE:** Honestly Stephan isn't competition at all.  
**ISAAC:** Exactly why we would leave him for last.

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [I really do have to keep in mind that this is a game and there will only be ultimately one winner. My friends will be leaving either way I cut it so Isaac's plan may not be that bad.]

The camera dissipates into the living room where Travis and Randy are relaxing.

**TRAVIS:** Could you believe there are only 9 guys remaining!  
**RANDY:** I know, it's going to be getting down to the wire now.  
**TRAVIS:** I feel like it's going to get nasty only because a lot of us are close now.  
**RANDY:** Right?! I mean I don't know Joseph that well but he seem cool.  
**TRAVIS:** And you know what's weird.  
**RANDY:** What?  
**TRAVIS:** I feel like evicting Stephan would be waste of an eviction because he's so weak, we should leave him for a double eviction.  
**RANDY:** That makes a lot of sense actually.  
**TRAVIS:** Only thing is who would we put up?  
**RANDY:** Let's see… Team Silver we wouldn't touch, so that leaves Isaac, Stephan, Anthony and Joseph.  
**TRAVIS:** We already made it clear that Stephan is too weak to waste an eviction on so we'll keep him.  
**RANDY:** Anthony is our nigga from Atlanta.  
**TRAVIS: **Isaac is a beast but he's practically family now…  
**RANDY:** But he's a beast.  
**TRAVIS:** So we're gunning for Isaac and Joseph then?  
**RANDY:** Yeah.

The camera had a frontal view of the mansion as the moon was fast forward and the sun shot up. The camera entered the mansion as each boy was shown getting up and brushing their teeth, getting ready for Mehgan's arrival. Mehgan could be seen making her way into the mansion joining all the 9 boys in the living room.

**MEHGAN:** So how is everyone doing?  
**EVERYONE:** Good!  
**MEHGAN:** So I know you guys have made it far into this competition so I just want to know where everyone's head is at. Joseph how are you feeling in this game?  
**JOSEPH:** I'm feeling pretty good! I know that a lot of people are close and are friends and I just need to keep my head in the game and hopefully win Captain's Challenge and send home some competition.  
**MEHGAN:** Who do you see as competition in this house?  
**JOSEPH:** Thanks for putting me on the spot Mehgan!

Everyone laughed.

**JOSEPH:** But I'd say it's a tie between 3 people, Isaac, Randy and Travis.  
**MEHGAN:** Travis, how do you feel after hearing that?  
**TRAVIS:** Well it doesn't surprise me if that's what you're asking. I know it's a game so I'll have no hard feelings if anyone of these boys vote me out. At the end of the day only one of us can win and we can't all stay together 24/7, somebody will have to be eliminated, it's inevitable.  
**MEHGAN:** Spoken like a true competitor. Anthony how do you feel about not being a threat anymore?  
**ANTHONY:** I mean I guess it was a lie that I was a threat in the other competition because he just wanted a reason to put me up.  
**JOSEPH:** No. You are a threat but are you as big as a threat as Randy, Travis and Isaac? No. So obviously I'd go after someone who is a threat but not the biggest.  
**ANTHONY:** Hit a nerve much?  
**JOSEPH: **Anthony, don't do that… don't do that.

**Confessional: LOGAN:** [What's going on right now?! I thought we were all cool. Where is all the sudden animosity emitting from?]

**ANTHONY:** Don't do what? Be honest?  
**JOSEPH:** Don't play, you damn well know you're trying to be smart with me.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay boys, stop. We're almost about to start the Competition.

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [This is music to my ears. Two people are fighting and I'm not the cause of the argument, I'm not in the argument and I'm not fighting any bitches today… AW I'm having a great day!]

The scene shifted to all 9 boys walking outside in the backyard. There were 9 canvas' lined up with the boys picture on them when they have just woken up.

**DANIEL:** OH MY GOD! I LOOK SO UGLY!  
**MEHGAN:** Welcome Bad Boys to the 6th installment called Picture Perfect! How this game works is there are 5 sections in which you have to complete the task in order to get a piece of your face to put on your canvas. Sounds easy enough, right?  
**EVERYONE:** Yeah!  
**MEHGAN:** SURPRISE!

**Confessional: ISAAC: **[Mehgan pulls the curtain down and in the 5 sections you see roaches, chicken legs, worms, fish heads and margaritas… well I hope and think they're margaritas.]

**MEHGAN: **Behold! Behind section 1 is raw chicken legs. In this course you will need to bob for 3 chicken legs and you get the hair and forehead of your picture where you look smoking hot! Section 2 you will need to dunk your face in a bowl filled with mealworms to find a key in the bowl. Here's the catch, you're not allowed to use hands. When you finish that you will obtain your gorgeous eyes to put on the canvas. Section 3 you will need to drink 2 ice cold margarita's to get the picture of your nose. In section 4 you'll need to eat a hissing cockroach to get the mouth picture. And last but not least in section 5 you have to move 3 fish heads into a bucket which is next to your canvas, but keep in mind if it falls you have to use your mouth only, no hands!

**Confessional: JOSEPH:** [I'm getting so sick just thinking about this challenge…]

**MEHGAN:** Are you guys ready?!  
**EVERYONE:** Yeah!  
**MEHGAN:** The first person to obtain all 5 pieces of their face will win captain! NOW BEGIN!

Isaac dashed for the Chicken Legs. Logan and Anthony ran to the mealworms while Daniel, Joseph and Sage went to the Margarita section. Stephan went for the hissing cockroach and Travis and Randy moved for the fish heads.

**MEHGAN:** Don't think about it, just do it!

Isaac could be seen dunking his head into the bin filled with cold water trying to find the chicken legs. The camera then zoomed into Logan and Anthony digging through the bowl filled with worms looking for the key.

**Confessional: LOGAN:** [This is the most disgusting thing I've ever done in my life, I'm just hoping I don't digest one of these things.]

Anthony could be seen putting worms in his mouth and then spitting them out on the ground to try and lesson the amount of worms in the bowl. Daniel, Joseph and Sage quickly made due with drinking the margarita's as they each obtained the first piece of their picture.

**MEHGAN:** DANIEL, JOSEPH AND SAGE ALL GOT 1 PIECE OF THEIR PICTURE! Good job boys!

Daniel then went to the chicken legs section. Sage flew to Randy and Travis at the fish head section. Meanwhile Joseph stood still contemplating which area he should go.

**Confessional: JOSEPH:** [This challenge isn't for me, I have no idea what I'm going to do right now.]

The camera left Joseph and invaded Stephan who closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he threw the whole cockroach in his mouth. He began to chew and then swallow.

**STEPHAN:** OH MY GOD KILL ME NOW!  
**MEHGAN: **Stephan good job! You got the mouth piece!

While Stephan went to put his mouth piece on his canvas Travis and Randy could be seen doing rounds of running to their canvas with the fish heads. Sage could be seen using any angle and direction trying to grasp the fish head with his mouth.

**Confessional: SAGE:** [This stupid ass fish is so stupid! It won't go into my mouth like ARGH! It's so frustrating.]

Joseph is still seen standing around not knowing what to do.

**MEHGAN:** Come on Joseph, you got one piece already, you just need 4 more!  
**JOSEPH: **I need some time, these things are disgusting.

**Confessional: RANDY:** [We're all doing the challenge so for Joseph to not want to even try is really pissing me off right now.]

The camera then locked onto Logan and Anthony who both finally found the key in the bowl filled with worms. They both obtained their eyes to put on the canvas. As they were doing so, Isaac is seen fetching his last chicken leg and getting the hair/forehead piece of his picture.

**MEHGAN:** So far, Joseph, Daniel, Sage, Anthony, Logan, Stephan and Isaac each have 1 piece of their picture! Come on Travis and Randy! This is still anyone's game!

Daniel wash drenching himself in the water looking for the chicken legs as Stephan and Logan joined him at that station. Anthony ran to the margarita station and Isaac went to the cockroach station. Joseph was still standing as he got a bottle of water. The camera focused on Travis and Randy putting their last fish head in the bin and obtaining the neck piece of their canvas. Not too far behind was Sage who was on his second fish head.

**MEHGAN:** So now everyone has officially gained one piece to their face. Oh wait it looks like Anthony is in the lead!

Anthony just finished slurping the last of the margarita and got his nose piece. Travis went to the cockroach section with Isaac and Randy went to the mealworms section. As Travis arrived at section 4, Isaac had just finished swallowing the cockroach.

**MEHGAN:** Well Isaac and Anthony are tied 2 for 2.

Daniel finally got the last chicken head and tied up with Anthony and Isaac. Anthony passed by Joseph and brushed him with his shoulder.

**JOSEPH:** What the fuck yo?  
**ANTHONY:** Sorry I'm actually trying to compete unlike you.  
**JOSEPH: **Shut the fuck up, I hope you choke on that fish head.  
**MEHGAN:** You guys, this is not the time or place!

Anthony made his way to the fish head where Sage had just finished. Isaac went to the mealworms with Randy. Randy was shown diving his face in the bowl trying to find the key. Daniel went to the fish head section. The camera shifted onto Logan and Stephan who were still fishing for raw chicken legs. Travis is seen **running back with a new section of his face after consuming the cockroach. **

**MEHGAN**: So far, Isaac, Anthony, Daniel, Sage and Travis have 2 pieces and are working on their third. Close behind are Logan, Randy and Stephan who are almost finished their second station. Joseph are you still competing?  
**JOSEPH:** I'm good! There is no way I'm eating a cockroach, or pushing my face in a bowl filled with worms.  
**MEHGAN:** I mean it's up to you boo.

The camera shifted to the fish head section where Anthony had just finished taking the last fish head to the bucket as Daniel was on his second. Anthony then went to the cockroach section where he devoured the cockroach with his eyes clenched shut.

**MEHGAN:** ANTHONY! WOW, You have one section left boo!

As Anthony made his way to the chicken legs, Logan and Stephan finally finished bobbing for all 3 of them. The camera focused on Randy, Isaac and Travis trying to find the key in the mealworms.

**Confessional: RANDY:** [This looks like it would be easy but the smell and texture of these things in my face is really disgusting!]

Logan and Stephan are seen going to the fish head section as Daniel runs back to his portrait with his 3 piece of his face. Daniel could be seen contemplating about eating the cockroach since the mealworm section was filled with Isaac, Randy and Travis. Sage went to join Anthony at the raw chicken legs as Anthony fished out his last chicken leg with his mouth. He walked over to his portrait and placed the last piece on his canvas.

**MEHGAN:** AND THE WINNER IS ANTHONY!  
**ANTHONY:** Oh my God that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do!  
**MEHGAN:** Congratulation on making Captain! Tonight you all get to go out and party! Tomorrow you'll all need to nominate 2 people for elimination so keep that in mind. Until tomorrow good luck!

Al the boys left the backyard as majority of the boys started puking. The scene flashed forward into the boys entering the mansion.

**Confessional: ANTHONY:** [I'm so mad at Joseph right now, I feel like he didn't try and for him to think that he'll be carried throughout this game because of friendship is bogus. I really just need to hit something right now because I'm not trying to go home because of his punk ass.]

Anthony is seen going up to Joseph's monitor in the hallway and started smashing it with his fists.

**RANDY:** OOO!

**Confessional: TRAVIS:** [Shits about to pop off cause I know that Joseph won't take too kindly to Anthony breaking his monitor.]

Anthony, Randy, Travis, Daniel, Isaac and Sage are seen in the living room. Logan and Joseph are seen passing through the hallway as they notices his monitor is smashed.

**Confessional: JOSEPH:** [Obviously Anthony didn't have the balls to actually hit me so he took it out on my monitor. WEAK SAUCE!]

Both Joseph and Logan enter the living room. Joseph stands behind the couch as he begins to speak.

**JOSEPH:** I find it funny how some bitches can't actually put their hands on someone but they'll do it to their monitor.  
**ANTHONY:** So what?!  
**JOSEPH:** You weak is all I'm getting at.  
**ANTHONY:** How so? You should count your blessings that I didn't put my hands on you.  
**JOSEPH:** Excuse me? Obviously you don't know me that well if you think you could beat me.  
**ANTHONY:** YES I CAN!  
**JOSEPH:** SO DO IT THEN!

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [Things are getting out of hand really fast and it is just hectic in this house.]

Anthony got up and walked up to Joseph.

**JOSEPH: **So what are you going to do?  
**ANTHONY:** What's up?

Randy got up and went in-between Anthony and Joseph.

**JOSEPH:** No let him fight.

Joseph tried throwing a punch over Randy's shoulder but he didn't land it on Anthony.

**RANDY:** WHOA, WHOA, Chill out.  
**ANTHONY:** NO, WHAT'S UP, WHAT'S UP!

Randy held Anthony and took him into the kitchen. Logan then took Joseph and pulled him into the hallway. Daniel, Travis and Isaac went into the middle of both parties to make sure no fighting would occur. Daniel, Isaac and Travis went into the hallway with Joseph and Logan.

**DANIEL:** Come on, you have to chill out, there is no real reason for you two to fight.  
**JOSEPH:** WHY HE COME AT ME THOUGH?  
**DANIEL:** Joseph, if you go through with this, you know he's going to put you up on the block and it's just going to put a huge target on your back.  
**LOGAN:** He's right, whether you like it or not Anthony has all the power right now.  
**JOSEPH:** UGH! I'm going to kill that bitch!

Joseph began pulling and tugging away from Logan as Daniel, Isaac and Travis tried holding him back. The camera shifted onto Anthony, Randy and Sage as Stephan was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [This is really fun, I really have to stop getting into these fights and start watching them, this is really great, this is really turning out to be a wonderful day.]

**ANTHONY:** I'm putting him up! I'm going to make sure his ass is sent home.  
**RANDY:** It's up to you. You have to do what you have to do.  
**SAGE:** If you put him up there is a great chance that he'll be sent home.  
**ANTHONY:** I'm going to put him up against Logan and everyone will keep Logan and send Joseph home.

After a few hours flew by, it was time for the boys to go out and party. Though tension was still thick between Anthony and Joseph they managed to keep it in check for the time being. All the boys are seen entering the party bus and turning up! Drinks were being poured, shisha were being smoked and the boys seemed to be having a great time before reaching the club. They finally reached the luminescent club and entered their VIP section. The boys bumped to the rave music.

**SAGE:** So I just wanted to let you know, Anthony wants to put up Joseph and Logan.  
**DANIEL:** Why Logan? They didn't fight.  
**SAGE:** He knows that we would keep Logan over Joseph.  
**DANIEL:** Well we'll see cause things change hourly in this house.

Anthony is shown sitting down with Isaac.

**ANTHONY:** Isaac, I need to run something by you.  
**ISAAC:** What is it?  
**ANTHONY:** I need Joseph to go home. So who do you think I should put beside him?  
**ISAAC:** I don't think it matters because of his blow up today, I don't think anyone will want him to stay if he's always negative.

The camera shifts as it was soon the end of the night and the boys made their way back to the party bus. The drive was short as they arrived back home and quickly set themselves to sleep. In the morning each boy is shown waking up and getting ready for nominations. They all sat in the living room as Mehgan made her way into the mansion.

**MEHGAN:** Good morning Bad Boys! Before I leave you guys to do nominations, I understand that things got heated between Joseph and Anthony, care to explain?  
**JOSEPH:** Anthony was just being disrespectful and it rubbed me the wrong way.  
**ANTHONY:** I feel like everyone here is here to compete and yesterday Joseph proved that he wouldn't do any and everything for that money, so that prompts me to believe that he doesn't have a right to win the grand prize.  
**JOSEPH:** That's how you feel, then that's how you feel but I'm here to compete.  
**ANTHONY:** So you just took a day off yesterday?  
**MEHGAN:** Okay obviously this is getting nowhere. Let's get an outsiders perspective. Randy how do you feel about the situation?  
**RANDY:** I feel like it's petty but it doesn't resolve around me so I could care less.  
**MEHGAN:** Interesting. Well I'll leave you guys to do nominations and I'll be back for the final say.

With that Mehgan left the mansion and the boys began to nominate which two players they felt needed to be up for elimination.

**ANTHONY:** As captain I'll go last. We'll make our votes starting from the left and so on. Joseph who do vote for?  
**JOSEPH:** I vote for Isaac and Stephan.  
**LOGAN:** I second that, Isaac and Stephan.  
**TRAVIS: **I vote for Joseph and Logan.  
**RANDY:** Joseph and Logan.  
**ISAAC:** Joseph and Logan.  
**DANIEL: **Stephan and Joseph.  
**STEPHAN:** Joseph and Logan.  
**SAGE:** I'm going with Joseph and Logan.  
**ANTHONY:** The two people nominated are Joseph and Logan.

**Confessional: JOSEPH:** [I'm not surprised I'm being nominated for elimination only because Anthony does have the power and no one can really do anything but side with him.]

Mehgan reentered the mansion and stood before all 9 boys.

**MEHGAN:** Anthony could you please tell me the two boys who are nominated for eviction please.  
**ANTHONY:** The first boy we nominated was Joseph because of his belligerent behavior yesterday.  
**MEHGAN:** Joseph you may stand beside me.

Joseph got up and stood beside Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** And the second nomination.  
**ANTHONY:** Logan was nominated because I know that Logan has a better chance at staying in this house than Joseph.  
**MEHGAN:** Well Logan may you please stand up next to me.

Logan stood next to Mehgan also.

**MEHGAN:** The group has spoken so tonight either Logan or Joseph will be leaving us tonight. Do you guys have any words you want to say?  
**LOGAN:** I just want to say, you never know how this game will play out. I may be a pawn but I might just not make it out of elimination tonight and if I don't it just shows you that all you really have in this game is yourself.  
**MEHGAN:** Joseph any words to your cast mates?  
**JOSEPH:** Nope, I'm good.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay well I'll see you guys tonight at the elimination ceremony. Good luck to each and every single one of you!

Mehgan left the mansion as the boys dispersed throughout the house. Logan, Joseph and Daniel were in the Jacuzzi.

**JOSEPH:** Man this sucks.  
**LOGAN:** Tell me about it.  
**JOSEPH:** Now I know how you felt on week 1.  
**DANIEL: **Yeah it sucks.  
**JOSEPH:** I guess I caused it upon myself though.  
**LOGAN:** You still have a chance in this game. Especially if they see me as a bigger competitor than you.  
**JOSEPH:** I guess but I feel like their minds are set in stone and my days are numbered.  
**DANIEL:** Logan you do have a point but everyone is mad at the fact that you didn't participate in the Captain's challenge and then you went off on Anthony and they just want you gone.  
**JOSEPH:** I get it.  
**DANIEL:** You still my nigga though, so don't sweat shit.

All three boys fist bumped in the Jacuzzi as the camera went into the private room. Travis, Randy, Isaac and Anthony were seen.

**ISAAC:** I was thinking, do we really need to send Joseph home?  
**ANTHONY:** Yes what are you talking about?  
**TRAVIS:** You think Logan is a bigger threat right.  
**ISAAC:** Exactly, like we have a chance to blindside one of the strongest competitors in this game.  
**RANDY:** But Joseph isn't weak, he is pretty strong so I think we should just take him out now. Think about it if we don't take him out now he'll be back with a vengeance and who knows how that could end up for any of us.

**Confessional: ANTHONY:** [Here I am thinking we're all on the same page but it looks like we're not all on the same page and some people are thinking of voting out Logan instead of Joseph… only time will tell now.]

Soon the boys were getting ready for the elimination ceremony. Each boy got dressed and made their way into the voting ceremony. Mehgan stood beside the squared stage as Joseph and Logan went onto the elimination stage and the other 7 boys took seats on the benches provided.

_Mehgan wore a royal blue long dress that had a split down the middle and had silver accents around the stomach and bosom area. The dress straps tie behind Mehgan's neck in a cute bow. Mehgan adorned a silver bangle on each wrist as well as a silver pendant chain around her neck. Her hair was straightened and parted down the middle as she wore a purple coloured shade of lipstick. _

_Joseph wore a plain black polo over some blue jeans. He had on timberlands on his feet as well as a blue jean vest over his shirt. He wore a snapback on his head, a silver chain around his neck and a silver watch on his left wrist. _

_Logan had on a black sweater that had a jersey field to it as it had 2 white stripes on the sleeves. He wore leather black skinnies and white Air Forces. He had on a leather black cap on backwards. _

**MEHGAN:** Welcome Bad Boys! Tonight Joseph and Logan were nominated for elimination but before we go through with the voting, I will give both Joseph and Logan 1 more chance to plead their case. First up Joseph.  
**JOSEPH:** I know a lot has happened within this week and I just feel like I wish it wasn't me but if I have to go, I'll go with pride because I know I played an awesome game. If you guys want me to stay I'd appreciate that, if not, I respect your decision.  
**MEHGAN:** Thank you Joseph. Logan it is your turn to speak.  
**LOGAN:** I'm not going to say why I think you guys should send Joseph home and I'm not going to say why you guys should keep me. I think we both deserve to be here and whether or not I stay or leave should be based on performance and the overall threat we are to each other. So make your decision wisely because it can cost you guys later on in this competition.  
**MEHGAN:** Thank you Logan. Now that both boys have had a chance to speak I would like for Daniel to go into the voting chamber and set your vote.

Daniel got up and made his way into the voting chamber.

**DANIEL:** This decision is based on who I am closer too so for this reason I'm voting for you to stay and for you to go.

Daniel exited the voting chamber and in came Isaac. After Isaac, Travis was next up to vote.

**TRAVIS:** I feel like what happened didn't need to happen but at the same time I feel like you're a bigger threat.

Travis casted his vote and in came Randy. When Randy left the voting chamber Sage was up next. After Sage was Stephan.

**STEPHAN:** This really doesn't matter to me only because I don't like neither of you but I hate one more than the other so that means Bye-Bye!

Last to vote was Anthony.

**ANTHONY:** You already know who I don't fuck with and that won't change, regardless if they other boys feel different. So for that reason you got to go.

Anthony joined the 7 boys on the benches and the stage was up to Mehgan once again.

**MEHGAN:** Well the votes are in. The first boy who gets 4 votes will be voted out of Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle. So without further adieu can we get the first vote please.

A blue devilled heart swept onto Logan's screen.

**MEHGAN:** That's one vote for Logan. Next vote please.

A blue heart travelled onto Joseph's picture.

**MEHGAN:** The votes are tied. Next vote please.

Once again a devilled heart made its way onto Joseph's picture.

**MEHGAN:** The votes are now 2 for Joseph and 1 for Logan. Next vote goes to.

A heart filed onto Logan's monitor.

**MEHGAN:** Again we are tied, two for two. This time can we show 2 votes.

Two blue devilled hearts ran onto Joseph's picture.

**MEHGAN:** I'm sorry Joseph but that means your time in the Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle is up. Is there any last words you would like to say to the boys before you leave?  
**JOSEPH:** I just want to thank everyone for the experience and I wish every one of you the best of luck except for Stephan and Anthony of course. May the baddest Bad Boy win!

Joseph hugged Logan and then Daniel as he exited the voting ceremony. Logan made his way onto the bench and say next to the other 7 boys.

**MEHGAN:** It looks like Logan dodged a bullet tonight, but beware Bad Boys that doesn't mean you all are in the clear! Until next time, have a safe journey!

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Leave a review answering these three questions. **

**1) Who's team are you on #TeamJoseph or #TeamAnthony**  
**2) Did Joseph's departure surprise you?**  
**3) Who do you feel has the most power in this game?**


	8. Lethally Logan

**Episode 7 – Lethally Logan**

Joseph could be seen gathering the last of his belongings as he makes his way to the limo with Logan and Daniel.

**JOSEPH:** You have to promise me one thing.  
**LOGAN:** What is it?  
**JOSEPH:** Anthony doesn't make it all the way to the end.  
**DANIEL:** We'll try our best, you have our word.  
**LOGAN: **It'll get done.

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [I do have a sense of loyalty to both of these niggas but at the end of the day I'm going to be winning money for myself and no one else so if I have a chance to send Anthony home for Joseph, I will.]

**JOSEPH:** Bye, I love you guys! Kick ass!  
**DANIEL:** Bye!  
**LOGAN:** Bye!

The three boys hugged as Joseph went inside his limo and took off.

**Confessional: JOSEPH:** [It feels great to have made it this far into the competition, but I do wish I was the one winning the grand prize. I have no ill-will towards anyone of the boys except for Anthony and Stephan so I can't wait to see them at the reunion. Overall I'm glad I did this and this won't be the last you've seen of me!]

The boys entered the mansion as Joseph's shattered monitor could be seen. The camera entered the living room space where Daniel, Isaac and Sage could be seen.

**DANIEL:** So I have something I need to run by you both.  
**SAGE:** What is it?  
**DANIEL:** Before Joseph left he asked both Logan and I to make sure Anthony goes home.  
**SAGE:** What did you tell him?  
**ISAAC:** Anthony is working with us.  
**DANIEL:** I know but I have a sense of loyalty to both of them so I will nominate Anthony if I do end up winning so I'm just letting you guys know.  
**ISAAC:** I respect it, I just hope you're doing the right thing.  
**DANIEL:** Me too.

**Confessional: SAGE:** [I'm fine with Daniel gunning for Anthony for the simple fact that it isn't me, so I'll back him up %100]

The camera shifted outside at the canopy and benches where Travis, Randy and Anthony were sitting smoking.

**TRAVIS:** Wow I can't believe there are only 8 people left. When do you think is the next double eviction?  
**ANTHONY:** Probably next week because we have approximately only 3 weeks left in this game.  
**RANDY:** Oh yeah, and you wanna know the killer part of it?  
**TRAVIS:** What?  
**RANDY:** Only one of us will be granted that prize. Friends will be leaving whether we like it or not.  
**ANTHONY:** I hear you, I just hope it's later than sooner.

Daniel is seen approaching the 3 boys outside.

**DANIEL:** Anthony can I talk to you for a second?  
**ANTHONY:** Sure what's up?

Daniel and Anthony took a little walk away from Travis and Randy near the basketball court.

**ANTHONY:** What's up?  
**DANIEL:** I need to talk to you about something because I am your friend.  
**ANTHONY:** Don't sweat it, what's on your mind?  
**DANIEL: **I'm just giving you the heads up, Joseph was my friend too.  
**ANTHONY:** Let me guess, he asked you to send me home huh?  
**DANIEL:** …Yeah, I'm sorry but because I am friends with both of you I have a sense of loyalty to both of you so I sided with you to send Joseph home but I have to side with Joseph and if I have the chance to commit to my promise of sending you home, I'll have to do it.  
**ANTHONY:** I respect it, don't worry about it. Hopefully you lose and I'll be safe but I'm cool. We're cool.  
**DANIEL: **You're positive? You don't hate me right?  
**ANTHONY:** No way, I love your ass!

**Confessional: ANTHONY:** [I honestly would've kept Daniel all the way to the end with me but now that I got the news he's gunning for me that changes things. This is a competition so I have to put our friendship aside and send him home if it comes down to it.]

The camera panned out to a full view of the mansion. The moon is shown going down as the sun makes way into view. The boys can be seen getting up one by one. They each freshen up and grab some grub as Mehgan enters the mansion. They all meet in their usual meeting spot in the living room.

**MEHGAN: **Morning Bad Boys!  
**EVERYONE:** Morning!  
**MEHGAN:** I just want to ask a few questions before the Captain's Challenge. Firstly, Logan! How do you feel that you were saved and Joseph was sent packing? You two were very close.  
**LOGAN:** I mean obviously I'm glad it was him over me, but I miss him already and I'm going to win this competition for the both of us.  
**MEHGAN:** That's good to hear. Stephan, since Joseph is gone who do you feel is the biggest threat in the house?  
**STEPHAN:** Honestly, Randy. He's really a physical threat, he's a beast like let's be honest.  
**MEHGAN:** Randy would you agree with Stephan?  
**RANDY:** Of course I would but at the same time do I feel like I'm the only threat? No way. There are multiple threats in the house and it's only a matter of time before only 1 threat is left in this house.  
**MEHGAN:** Well with that being said, meet me in the back in 10 minutes.

Mehgan left the boys as they all vanished into the dressing room to get ready for the days competition. The backyard is shown as you can see the field divided into 5 separate parts. The big gate opens allowing the 8 remaining boys to make their way onto the battle field and meet up with Mehgan.

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [We walk outside and we see what looks like an obstacle course thing and I'm just ready to actually win another challenge and send some competition home.]

**MEHGAN:** Welcome BAD BOYS! Welcome to the Pentathlon!  
**EVERYONE:** WOO! YAY!  
**MEHGAN:** This Captain's Challenge is divided into 5 separate parts. In each division you will be getting points based on which place you come in. You can get as high as 10 points in obstacle to as low as 3. In the end the Bad Boy with the most points, 50 being the highest, wins the Challenge.

**Confessional: SAGE:** [This challenge looks like the most work but at the same time the most fun, so I'm with it and I'm in it to win it!]

**MEHGAN:** Okay the first part of this Pentathlon is the "Suite Case Toss." In this section you will be given a suite case and you will need to throw it as far as you can. The further the throw the better your chances at winner Captain! Can I get Isaac please!

Isaac walked up the starting line and grabbed the handle of the suite case. Isaac brings his hand back and spins one full spin around as he lets go of the suite case which flies through the air!

**MEHGAN:** Nice throw! I will keep the measurements to myself and reveal the winner at the end of the obstacle. Up next is Sage!

Sage grabbed the suite case by the side with both hands and chucked it in the air as hard as he could. The suite case went a good distance but far from reaching Isaac's.

**SAGE:** UGH!  
**MEHGAN:** Good try Sage, but keep in mind you each get points no matter if you're the furthest. So far we have Isaac in first place. Next is Travis.

Travis grabbed the handle of the suite case and spun around twice and let go of the suite case but the suite case flew to the left of the field, not as far as it would have gone if he had thrown it straight ahead. Travis joined back the group as Daniel was called up.

**MEHGAN:** Isaac is still in first place followed by Travis and then Sage. You ready?  
**DANIEL:** Yeah.

Daniel swung the suite case really high in the air but not that far, he passed Sage's by a smidge.

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [Really I threw that suite case like 50 ft in the air but like 5 feet away from me, UGH!]

Daniel went with the group as Logan was up next. Logan grasped the suite case and upchucked it at a decent rate but it didn't pass Isaac.

**MEHGAN:** Logan is now in 2nd as Isaac is still in first. Stephan you're on.

Stephan walked up and held onto the suite case and gave a spin around but when he launched the suite case, the suite case grazed the grassy field and stopped not too far from him.

**MEHGAN:** I'm sorry Stephan but as of right now you're in last place. Anthony your turn boo.

Anthony took center stage and did as Isaac did and he had the same mishap as Stephan causing his suite case to only land a few inches away from Stephan's.

**Confessional: ANTHONY:** [I'm so disappointed in myself. I know I could've done better but I fucked up.]

**MEHGAN:** Last we have Randy!

Randy took the suite case in one hand and tossed the suite case with a mighty throw which landed a few feet ahead of Isaac's.

**RANDY:** YEYEAH!  
**MEHGAN:** Okay here are the scores.

The score board was shown with the Bad Boys names.

1 – Randy: 10 Points  
2 – Isaac: 9 Points  
3 – Logan: 8 Points  
4 – Travis: 7 Points  
5 – Daniel: 6 Points  
6 – Sage: 5 Points  
7 – Anthony: 4 Points  
8 – Stephan: 3 Points

**MEHGAN:** This is just the first Challenge so don't get ahead of yourself just yet! Up next we have hurdle run!

Mehgan moved with the boys to the red carpet hurdle dash.

**MEHGAN:** Each boy will run and jump over the hurdles as fast as they can, if you hit or touch a hurdle 5 seconds will be added to your overall time. The boy who does this the fastest will obviously be in first. Randy how about you start this one off?  
**RANDY:** Of course.

Randy went to the starting line and as Mehgan blew her whistle he began to run. Randy jumped over the first hurdle, the second hurdle and then his foot caught the third hurdle prompting him to fall face first into the fourth hurdle.

**EVERYONE:** OOO!  
**MEHGAN:** You good boo?  
**RANDY:** Yeah.  
**MEHGAN:** Well hurry, your time is still running.

Randy got up back and made it through the rest of the hurdles. Up next was Logan who sprinted his way across the hurdles effortlessly.

**Confessional: LOGAN:** [I kinda feel like I cheated in this only because I've been doing hurdles in school and I am really good at it so sorry I'm not sorry and I have this in the bag!]

**MEHGAN:** Wow, Logan did that without breaking a sweat, up next is Stephan.

Stephan began his run as Mehgan gave the 'go ahead' and completely stumbled on each hurdle, yet kept his balance and composure until the end of the obstacle.

**MEHGAN:** Nice job Stephan, Daniel you're up!  
**DANIEL:** Wish me luck!

Daniel started his run and did it pretty fast as he managed to avoid each hurdle. As Daniel finished he jumped up and down cheering he made it through the course.

**MEHGAN:** Nice job, it's harder than it looks huh?  
**DANIEL:** It really is.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay Isaac, let's see if you can upstage your boyfriend.

**Confessional: ISAAC:** [Mehgan always has to say some slick shit about me and Daniel doesn't she, just to throw me off my game, that devious Mehgan! Haha!]

Isaac sprinted through the hurdle as effortless as Logan but at the last couple of hurdles his legs hit the poles prompting them to fall onto each other along with Isaac, hurting his time. Isaac crossed the finished seconds behind Daniel's time.

**MEHGAN:** Really good effort Isaac, you could've tied with Logan if you didn't trip and hit those hurdles down.  
**ISAAC:** Thanks for the information.  
**EVERYONE:** Haha!  
**MEHGAN:** Okay Travis, let's see what you've got!

**Confessional: TRAVIS:** [I am not looking forward to this challenge at all, it just reminds me of that time in middle school where I face planted hard into the ground and everyone was just staring laughing at my busted lip, humph!]

Mehgan gives the thumbs up but Travis hesitates before finally he runs. He jumps over the first hurdle but each and every single hurdle after that was a hit. By the time Travis finished only 1 hurdle was left standing.

**TRAVIS:** UGH, I fucked up!  
**MEHGAN:** It's all good boo, we all have a fucked up moments.  
**EVERYONE:** HAHA!  
**MEHGAN:** Anthony, it's your turn.

Anthony immediately gets going nearly making a perfect run but hit one of the hurdles down. Last up was Sage who didn't really run, but jogged and hopped over the hurdles when they came in his way. Mehgan then tallied up the rankings.

MEHGAN: Here are the scores as of round 2.

1 – Logan: 10 Points = 18 Points  
2 – Anthony: 9 Points = 13 Points  
3 – Daniel: 8 Points = 14 Points  
4 – Isaac: 7 Points = 16 Points  
5 – Sage: 6 Points = 11 Points  
6 – Travis: 5 Points = 12 Points  
7 – Stephan: 4 Points = 7 Points  
8 – Randy: 3 Points = 13 Points

**MEHGAN:** In first we have Logan! In second we have Isaac and third is Daniel! Now let's get to round three which is a fun one!

The boys followed Mehgan to a long strip of walkway that resembled a stage for modeling clothes.

**MEHGAN: **Part 3 of the Pentathlon is called, "Twerk Off!"

Sage and Daniel were the only two who were excited for this challenge.

**Confessional: RANDY:** [I can't twerk… at all, I only drink and smoke!]

**Confessional: TRAVIS:** [I can't make my ass do those things that Daniel and Sage do, how is this fair?]

**Confessional: ANTHONY:** [I can two-step, I can Harlem Shake, Twerk? Not so much.]

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [So like what am I supposed to do? I'M WHITE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I DON'T GOT NO JUNK IN MY TRUNK!]

**Confessional: LOGAN:** [… Really? Twerk Off? I'm probably going to lose this one.]

**Confessional: ISAAC:** [I don't twerk, Daniel twerks on me, could I just lay down and let Daniel twerk for me? No I can't, well atleast I asked first.]

The camera shifted to all the boys lining up. Mostly all the boys looked lost except for Sage and Daniel. The time started and the boys began to Twerk, or at least half of them tried to. Daniel and Sage could be seen on their hands and knees shaking their ass as the rest of the boys awkwardly move their hips up and down and side to side. The 1 minute mark was up as Mehgan tallied the votes once again.

**MEHGAN:** I must say, that was my most favourite Challenge ever to watch. You guys are funny! But without further adieu here are the scores after round 3!

1 – Sage: 10 Points = 21 Points  
2 – Daniel: 9 Points = 23 Points  
3 – Anthony: 8 Points = 21 Points  
4 – Logan: 7 Points = 25 Points  
5 – Travis: 6 Points = 18 Points  
6 – Isaac: 5 Points = 21 Points  
7 – Stephan: 4 Points = 11 Points  
8 – Randy: 3 Points = 16 Points

**MEHGAN:** So in first place we have Logan! In second we have Daniel and in third we have a 3-way tie between Sage, Anthony and Isaac! We still have two more rounds which can change the numbering dramatically so don't worry too much if you're behind in points.

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [Looking at the points I can already tell that I'm not going to be winning Captain because I'll need to get first place in the last two events to hit the 30 points mark!]

**MEHGAN:** For the next challenge you all will stay on that platform but here's the catch. You will be standing on one foot and holding a bowl filled with cereal and milk! The Bad Boy who lasts the longest without falling, spilling or tripping will be in first place.

All the boys took their place standing on one foot with the bowl of morning goodness in one of their hands trying to keep balance.

**MEHGAN:** Oh I forgot to mention, this hose will be on sprinkling down on you guys like it's raining!

Mehgan turns on the hose to sprinkle on each of the boys whilst they stand and keep their balance. About 10 minutes passed as the boys can be seen shivering from the cold water being rained down on them and the pressure of the cereal in their hands becoming heavier and heavier.

**MEHGAN:** Come on boys, keep up the good work, this is still anyone's game!

At the end of her sentence Sage dropped his bowl and ran to Mehgan for a towel. Randy was quickly right behind him after he lost his footing.

**Confessional: LOGAN:** [All I'm thinking while this cold water and my foot cramping is happening is the promise I made to Joseph and right now I have to go into Lethal Mode and win this thing for him!]

Just then Anthony drops his bowl of cereal and the milk splashes up towards Stephan's face which prompts him to drop his cereal and wipe his face.

**MEHGAN:** OOO! Looks like two boys are out, leaving 4 more remaining.

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [This weight and the water is getting unbearable and I just give in and put my foot down.]

**MEHGAN:** Daniel is out.  
**ISAAC:** You okay babe?  
**DANIEL:** Y-Y-Yeah.

Daniel gets a towel as he huddles with the other boys minus Stephan. Shortly after Travis falls and is out leaving Isaac and Logan trembling and shaking neither side giving in. At the 60 minute mark Isaac finally gives into the pain in his arm and leg and jumps off of the platform giving Logan the win.

**MEHGAN:** There we have it, Logan just won first place! That was a long well dragged out battle, between two strong opponents. The points are now…

1 – Logan: 10 Points = 35 Points  
2 – Isaac: 9 Points = 30 Points  
3 – Travis: 8 Points = 26 Points  
4 – Daniel: 7 Points = 30 Points  
5 – Stephan: 6 Points = 17 Points  
6 – Anthony: 5 Points = 26 Points  
7 – Randy: 4 Points = 20 Points  
8 – Sage: 3 Points = 24 Points

**MEHGAN:** One more Challenges awaits you guys. But so far, in first place we have Logan. We're tied for second place between the lovebirds themselves, Daniel and Isaac. In third is also a tie between Travis and Anthony. Okay now the last challenge is called, "Money Hustle!" You all will be put into a blow up tent where money will be blown into it. You all have to collect as much money as you can within the 10 minutes gap. I will reveal the winner of the overall competition and he will be the Captain for the week!

All 8 boys made their way into the blow-up tent as the clock started to countdown from 10 and money blown all over the place. Each boy can be seen jumping, snatching, pulling, pushing and clawing their way to each and every bill that catches their eye. Soon the time was up and Mehgan counted all the money for each Bad Boy and adjusted their overall score for the whole competition.

**MEHGAN:** Okay Bad Boys, I will announce the winner of Captain once I announce the 3rd place winner and 2nd place runner up. In 3rd place we have Isaac!

Everyone gave Isaac a round of applause as he accepted his medal and went onto the lowest platform of the three platforms.

**MEHGAN:** For 2nd place we actually have a tie between Sage and Daniel!

All the boys clapped for the two as they were also awarded medals and then stood on the platform just slightly higher than Isaac's.

**MEHGAN:** And in first place who also won Captain we have… LOGAN!

Logan jumped up and down as everyone clapped for him and he took his medal and stood above the over 3 boys.

**MEHGAN:** You guys have fun partying tonight because tomorrow is the nomination ceremony and later in the evening is the voting ceremony!

All the boys dispatched back into the mansion as everyone is shown getting ready for the night out. Daniel and Anthony decided to stay home as the rest of the boys headed into the Party Bus for a fun night out. Isaac is shown pouring up liquor for all 6 boys as they start dancing into Party bus before they reached the club.

Back at the house Anthony and Daniel are seen covered in separate blankets on the couch across from each other talking.

**ANTHONY:** On some realshit, I respected where you were coming from earlier cause you do have a sense of loyalty to both Joseph and I but I hope you realize this is a competition so if you're gunning for me, I have to gun back for you.  
**DANIEL:** And I get it, if you get the chance to send me home, by all means do it. I can respect it knowing that you let me know what's up instead of hitting me with it by surprise, you know what I mean.  
**ANTHONY:** Exactly. At least you were man enough about it to come to my face instead of waiting until eviction time and then sending me home.  
**DANIEL:** I couldn't do that to you, you're my nigga regardless of whatever drama you and Joseph got.  
**ANTHONY:** You already know.

The scene shifted to the other 6 boys reaching the club and beginning to turn up in their VIP. Logan is shown pulling aside Isaac and Sage as Randy and Travis are at the bar area ordering drinks and Stephan is smoking shisha.

**LOGAN:** Anthony is being nominated.  
**SAGE:** With who though?  
**LOGAN:** Stephan! I'm cool with mostly everyone so I'm going to use him as a pawn incase things don't work out.  
**ISAAC:** You have my vote, Sage's vote and Daniel's vote plus you're vote so you have the majority!  
**LOGAN:** YEAHSSSS!

Logan hugged both boys as they cheersed amongst themselves. The scene warped back to Anthony and Daniel.

**ANTHONY:** So who do you think Logan would put next to me?  
**DANIEL:** Probably someone he thinks people like better than you.  
**ANTHONY: **I'm thinking he'd choose either you or Stephan.  
**DANIEL:** He looked me dead in the eye and said he wasn't going to nominate me so he better not. But if he nominates Stephan, I don't give a fuck I'm voting for his ass to go home.  
**ANTHONY:** What about your promise to Joseph?  
**DANIEL:** My hatred towards Stephan goes much deeper than that promise. I swear I'm going to beat his ass just because. I mean I'm waiting for him to slip up and do something but he's been acting right.  
**ANTHONY:** I know what you mean. Well Hopefully I'm up against Stephan so I'll have a chance to stay!

Both boys are seen going to bed as the camera focuses on the 6 boys leaving the club, entering their party bus and heading home.

**STEPHAN:** You were having fun.  
**ISAAC:** Yeah, I had a great time.  
**STEPHAN:** Especially with that girl that was grinding up against you.  
**ISAAC:** Nah she was invading my space.

The camera flashes back to Isaac dancing while a random girl pushes herself onto him.

**ISAAC:** STOP! STOP!

Isaac turns to the security in their VIP.

**ISAAC:** Get this girl away from me please.  
**GIRL:** Can I get your number?  
**ISAAC:** NO! Go away!  
**GIRL:** Let me grind on you babe!

Security escorted the girl out of the VIP area. The camera goes back to Stephan and Isaac talking.

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [I've been chill Stephan for far too long and I'm bout to hype this shit up… only if it comes down to it. We already know Daniel has a loose fuse so if word gets back to him about Isaac hooking up with some random girl then Daniel will go bat-shit crazy and hopefully leave this game!]

The boys reach back to the mansion and all quickly let sleep take over. The scene fasts forward to the boys waking up and freshening up. They all make their way towards the living room and await Mehgan's arrival. Mehgan enters the Mansion.

**MEHGAN:** Good morning, Bad Boys!  
**EVERYONE:** Morning.  
**MEHGAN:** Today you guys will be making your nominations for which two boys you want to put up for eviction. Keep in mind that Logan has immunity due to him being Captain. I'll be back to here the decision.

Mehgan exited the mansion.

**LOGAN:** Since I'm Captain I'll place my nominations first. I nominate Anthony because I made a promise to Joseph that I'll send Anthony home, so I'm fulfilling that promise. My second Vote is for Stephan because I needed to vote another person up for nomination.  
**STEPHAN:** I'm voting for Anthony and Travis.  
**ANTHONY:** I'm voting for Travis and Randy.  
**TRAVIS:** Anthony and Stephan.  
**RANDY:** Anthony and Stephan.  
**SAGE:** I vote for Stephan and Anthony.  
**ISAAC:** I'm going with majority so Anthony and Stephan.  
**DANIEL:** I second that, so Anthony and Stephan.

Mehgan reentered the mansion.

**MEHGAN:** Hello again, Logan as Captain will you reveal the two Bad Boys who were nominated for elimination tonight?  
**LOGAN:** The first nomination is Anthony.  
**MEHGAN:** Anthony, please make your way beside me please.

Anthony stood to Mehgan's left.

**LOGAN:** The other nomination was Stephan.  
**MEHGAN:** Stephan stand to my right.

Stephan stood to Mehgan's right.

**MEHGAN:** So either Stephan or Anthony will be heading home tonight after the voting ceremony.

Mehgan left the mansion and left the boys to get ready for the voting ceremony that would be held in a couple hours. The scene shifted to Anthony, Daniel, Travis and Randy in the backyard canopy and benches.

**ANTHONY:** I just feel so antsy. Like I'm nervous but I'm excited for it to all happen.  
**TRAVIS:** Just know that we got your back.  
**RANDY:** Everyone hates Stephan, so this match up is in your favor.  
**ANTHONY:** Hopefully.  
**DANIEL:** They are right, no one fucks with Stephan.  
**ANTHONY:** Isaac does.  
**DANIEL:** Well that's only one vote.  
**RANDY:** Yeah you shouldn't worry.

The scene panned out to the outside of the mansion as the sun fasts forwards to it setting. The camera zooms into the mansion where the boys are shown entering the voting chamber. Daniel, Isaac, Travis, Randy, Sage and Logan too seats in the stands as Stephan and Anthony made their way onto the stage right beside Mehgan.

_Mehgan adorned a silver short-sleeve, open-back, slinky dress with black pumps on her feet. She wore a silver crescent shaped necklace and a cylinder-shaped silver bracelet that had a flower pattern all over it. She side swept her hair to the left and wore very nude tones of make-up on her face. _

_Stephan wore a black v-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He wore grey skinny jeans with white Nikes on his feet. He had 3 knotted bands on his left wrist and a silver pendant around his neck. _

_Anthony wore a plain white jersey with the number 69 on it. He had plain white skinny jeans on. He adorned a white beanie on his head, white and black Adidas on his feet and a gold watch on his left wrist. _

**MEHGAN: **Anthony and Stephan are up for eviction. At this time I will give each boy a minute to talk about why they deserve to stay starting with Stephan.  
**STEPHAN:** I feel like I should stay over Anthony because I'm an overall better competitor than him. He's a liability; he's a loose cannon and can't be trusted. I hope you guys choose to keep me.  
**MEHGAN:** Thank you Stephan. Anthony it is now your turn to speak.  
**ANTHONY:** I have to disagree with Stephan because overall I'm the better competitor. As for my temper at least I don't jump bitches and try to break up relationships cause I'm not a home wrecker. Do you guys actually want a jump-a-hoe, home wrecker in the house over me?  
**STEPHAN:** Shut the fuck up!  
**ANTHONY:** Oh, look at you having balls. What are you going to do?  
**MEHGAN:** HEY, HEY, HEY! STOP THIS.  
**ANTHONY:** I'm good, the truth just hurts.  
**MEHGAN:** I hope we're done here! The first person to cast their vote is Isaac.

Isaac went into the voting chamber. When he was finished casting his vote, Travis was next followed by Randy.

**RANDY:** Anthony you already know that I got your back in this game so Stephan don't let the door hit you on your way out.

Randy exited the voting chamber as Daniel entered. As Daniel exited Sage made his way into the voting chamber to cast his vote.

**SAGE:** This is strictly strategy and who I think I have a better chance at winning against in final 2.

Sage exited the voting chamber and in came Logan to cast the last vote. Logan made his way back to his seat as the camera was back onto Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** The boy who gets 4 votes will be leaving us today. Please take a look at the monitor while we see the votes. Can we see the first vote please.

A blue devilled heart glided onto Stephan's picture.

**MEHGAN:** That's one vote for Stephan, next vote please.

A blue devilled heart made it's way onto Anthony's monitor.

**MEHGAN:** It's tied up, 1 for 1. Next vote goes to…

Another heart was shown on Anthony's monitor.

**MEHGAN:** Now it's 2 votes for Anthony to go home and 1 vote for Stephan to leave. Next vote please.

The devilled heart threw itself onto Stephan's monitor once again.

**MEHGAN:** Once again it is tied 2 for 2. Next vote please.

Stephan's monitor was enlightened with another blue devilled heart.

**MEHGAN:** Stephan, one more vote and you are going home. Anthony if you get one more vote it will be tied and Logan as Captain will cast the last deciding vote. Can we get the last vote please.

A blue heart made it's way onto Anthony's monitor tying the votes.

**MEHGAN:** Well this is our second tied vote of the Season! Logan, the stage is on you. Who do you want to send home?  
**LOGAN:** My vote to send someone home is obviously going to be for Anthony.  
**MEHGAN:** There we have it, Anthony I'm sorry but your time in Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle is up. Do you have any last words for the boys?  
**ANTHONY:** I just hope you guys stay true to yourselves and make the best of this experience. Best of luck to everyone and no hard feelings, may the best Bad Boy win!

Anthony left the stage as Stephan rejoined the rest of the boys on the benches.

**MEHGAN:** Enjoy your time Bad Boys because it's that time again. The next elimination will be a double elimination!

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I'll update Episode 8 by Friday or Saturday! Answer these 3 questions in a review**

**1) If you won Captain in the next Episode which two Bad Boys would you nominate?**  
**2) What sort of challenge should the Boys go through in the final Episode?**  
**3) Which Bad Boys would you want to make it into All-Star Battle Season 2? **

**P.S. I'm always taking OC's for future Seasons. So if you want to submit your own character for Bad Boys Club, send a PM answering these questions**  
**Name:**  
**HomeTown:**  
**Appearance:**  
**What Makes Them A Bad Boy:**  
**What's Their Definition of A Bad Boy:**

**Follow-Up questions will be asked if your OC is chosen to be on a Season.**


	9. Turnt Tables

**Episode 8 –Turnt Tables**

Anthony is seen gathering his belongings as Travis, Randy and Daniel all huddled together.

**ANTHONY: **You guys win this thing!  
**TRAVIS:** I'm going to win this, don't worry.  
**RANDY:** He means I'm going to win this, novice mistake.  
**EVERYONE:** Haha.  
**ANTHONY:** But on some realshit you guys need to stick together.  
**DANIEL:** Easier said than done. It's down to the wire.  
**ANTHONY:** I know, but we need someone from Season 1 Atlanta to take this win, we started all of this!  
**RANDY:** He's right, we're going to stick together for sure.  
**ANTHONY:** Okay, I'm gone. I love you all, make sure you guys win this thing!  
**EVERYONE:** Bye!

**Confessional: ANTHONY:** [Being in this house was way different than in the Atlanta house but I will say the drama was still as petty and intense. I wouldn't change anything I've done here because I was being me the whole time here so it is what it is. Peace out and until next time because this isn't the last you've seen of Anthony, best believe that!]

Anthony enters his limo as it takes off and the three boys wave him off. The camera switches into the hallway where the monitors are located. Anthony's monitor can be seen changing from colour to black and white. The camera scene changes into the Gold Team's room where Isaac and Stephan were laying down in their beds talking.

**STEPHAN:** I have to pull it together. I almost got sent home today.  
**ISAAC:** You've won a Captain's Challenge once already so there is no reason why you can't do it again.  
**STEPHAN: **Yeah, but every time I get put together with the hulk and I end up losing in the physical aspects of the game.  
**ISAAC:** I mean only you can push yourself to do better. No one in this bitch gives a fuck to see you do better, you have to do that for yourself. Only you can make it happen.  
**STEPHAN:** You're right, I just have to try my hardest.

The scene warps to Sage and Daniel in the kitchen fixing something to eat.

**SAGE:** So you and Isaac seem to be getting along now.  
**DANIEL:** Yeah. I guess it's cause Stephan finally backed off and isn't making any issues for me.  
**SAGE:** So you still going to hold onto that promise you made to him on day 1?  
**DANIEL:** Of course! I mean I do kinda feel bad because he hasn't been up to any mischief but I'm just waiting for one little thing and I'm going off. Best believe before one of us leaves this house, his ass is getting beat the fuck up!  
**SAGE:** I can't wait to see that.

Everyone made themselves to bed as the aerial view of the Mansion was shown. The morning quickly crept up as the boys were seen getting up one by one, getting ready for the day ahead. Logan, Travis and Randy were shown in the washroom getting ready whilst talking.

**TRAVIS:** So how are you guys feeling going into the 8th Captain's Challenge?  
**RANDY:** I'm ready to kill shit.  
**LOGAN:** I'm so proud that I've made it this far into the game. I'm anxious to see what we'll be doing today.  
**TRAVIS:** Probably something physical.  
**LOGAN:** I rather physical challenges instead of Mental or Endurance. Those are too fatiguing.  
**TRAVIS:** You can say that again.

Mehgan is shown entering the mansion as everyone joins her in the living room.

**MEHGAN:** Morning Bad Boys!  
**EVERYONE:** Morning!  
**MEHGAN:** I just first off want to congratulate you all on making Top 7! After the double elimination there will only be 5 boys left standing! With that being said I have some questions to ask you guys before we start the Captain's Challenge. First I want to ask Stephan, how do you feel about the house choosing you to stay instead of Anthony?  
**STEPHAN:** I honestly thought I had no chance at staying being against him because I thought he was friends with everyone but I guess I was wrong.  
**RANDY:** I don't think being friends with anybody is relevant at this point in the game because there are so few to choose from and somebody ultimately has to go every week.  
**STEPHAN:** That's how you feel now but if you were on that stage and you got sent home you probably would be singing a new tune.  
**RANDY:** STEPHAN DON'T DO THAT!  
**STEPHAN:** Do what? I'm just speaking the truth.

Randy got up from his seat.

**SAGE:** Whoa, whoa, whoa.  
**TRAVIS:** Randy!  
**RANDY:** Let me tell this to you close up so you understand what's coming out of my mouth. I had no problem flinging your ass in Atlanta, don't make me do it here.

Randy took back his seat next to Travis away from Stephan.

**MEHGAN:** You guys good?  
**STEPHAN:** I'm fine.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay.

Mehgan was cut off as Logan began to speak.

**LOGAN:** Here's the thing Stephan, you said you're just speaking "the truth" but when we went out to party you lied on Isaac.  
**STEPHAN:** When was that? When did I ever lie on Isaac?  
**LOGAN:** You were in the Party Bus with us and you said how Isaac was grinding up on this girl when that wasn't true.  
**STEPHAN:** I never said that.

Logan got up from the couch, anger evident in his face. He began clapping his hands together as he was yelling at Stephan.

**LOGAN:** THAT'S NOT WHAT THE FUCK YOU WAS SAYING IN THE CAR!  
**MEHGAN:** Logan! Calm down!  
**LOGAN:** No he being a lying ass bitch! He's a flip-floppin' ass bitch!  
**STEPHAN:** SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME THEN.

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [I'm really angry right now because I have no idea what's going on since I didn't go out with everyone that night. So immediately I have to clear some shit up.]

**DANIEL:** Wait a minute! Start from the beginning so I could understand what the fuck happened when you guys went out that night.  
**LOGAN:** From the beginning. We all went out to party and we had a great time. While we were dancing this girl comes into our VIP and tries to grind on Isaac but Isaac tells her to leave and security handles the business.  
**DANIEL:** Uh huh.  
**LOGAN:** So we're in the Party Bus heading home and Stephan was like to Isaac, "It looked like you were having fun" and Isaac was like, "Yeah I did."  
**DANIEL:** Okay.  
**LOGAN:** Then Stephan says how Isaac had great time grinding and flirting with that girl in the VIP which didn't happen, so my whole thing is why you claiming to be real yet you contradicted yourself just the other night?  
**DANIEL:** Isaac did some girl grind up on you?  
**ISAAC:** She tried! She didn't though.  
**STEPHAN:** How are you guys saying I'm lying when Isaac is lying to his boyfriend right now!

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [Honestly I'm so frustrated right now! How am I supposed to believe whatever they are saying when I didn't go out with them?]

**ISAAC:** Stephan really? I'm lying?  
**STEPHAN:** He asked you if some girl grinded on you. Didn't the girl grind on you, give you a lap dance and then after she tried to get your number and wanted kisses then you kicked her out the VIP?  
**ISAAC:** That's not what happened Stephan!  
**LOGAN:** I can't with this lying ass bitch! I was with Isaac that whole night he didn't get no action what-so-ever, so what is Stephan talking about.  
**STEPHAN:** Whatever, I could care less if Daniel doesn't listen to me because in the end I can't wait for the day he's crying by his lonesome because Isaac cheated on his sorry ass!

"Sorry Ass" echoed throughout the scene as Daniel turnt his head to face Stephan.

**TRAVIS:** WHOA, WHAO, WHOA!  
**DANIEL:** What did you just say?  
**STEPHAN:** Oh you're deaf all of a sudden?  
**MEHGAN:** Boys! Calm down, please!  
**DANIEL:** I'm just going to go in my room to calm down.  
**MEHGAN:** That's fine.

The camera followed Daniel who went into his room. He is seen changing his uniform. Daniel put on his Dark Red Sweats.

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [I think I've hit my breaking point in this house. $100,000 isn't worth jeopardizing relationships at all, so I'm going to solve this problem real quick. I promise you, Stephan you haven't seen a real ass whooping yet.]

Daniel then threw his black wife beater on. He tied his black bandanna around his head, so his hair was out of his face. Then Daniel is shown putting on his Jordan Ring 6 Venom Green's. Daniel walks out of the room and down the hallway into the living room as Travis, Randy and Logan already seen how he was dressed and stood up. Mehgan, Isaac, Sage and Stephan turnt their face and noticed Daniel's attire.

**MEHGAN:** Daniel, wait!

Daniel ran straight for Stephan, fist out and punched Stephan back into the couch as Stephan tried to stand up. Daniel went on top of Stephan and began to throw punches onto Stephan's face as everyone else was watching the display. Stephan tried fighting back as Daniel took his head and dragged him off the couch and onto the floor. Security then flocked into the room trying to grasp Daniel. Daniel held the back of Stephan's shirt and began to molly whop him as Daniel was yanked by his waist and lifted up away from Stephan.

**DANIEL:** LET ME GO! LET ME THE FUCK GO!  
**ISAAC:** DAMN DANIEL.

Daniel wiggled his way out of securities arms as Stephan got back up on his feet. Daniel ran up on Stephan once again tackling both himself and Stephan onto the ground. Daniel and Stephan were intertwined by the legs as both boys had a hold of each other's hair.

**STEPHAN:** You're so weak.  
**DANIEL:** BITCH!

Daniel threw two kicks which both hit Stephan's face.

**STEPHAN:** HE JUST KICKED MY FACE!

Security tried prying the two away from each other but neither side would let go. Finally a security guard grabbed Daniel by the neck and chucked him up away from the scene.

**DANIEL:** WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU MAN HANDLING.  
**SECURITY:** CALM DOWN!  
**DANIEL:** WHY ARE YOU CHOKING ME!  
**SECURITY:** I'M NOT.

Daniel was still in the grasp of the security guard as he maneuvered himself to face the security.

**DANIEL:** LET ME GO OR I'M GOING TO SWING.  
**SECURITY:** If you swing you're going home.  
**DANIEL:** BITCH!

Daniel threw a solid punch onto the security guard as the security guard tried holding Daniel's arms back. 2 more securities came and grabbed Daniel away from the security guard he was fighting. The Producer walked into the scene and took Daniel aside.

**PRODUCER:** Daniel we need to talk!  
**DANIEL:** About? Stephan got his ass beat, that's it, he needs to watch his mouth.  
**PRODUCER:** That's not the issue.  
**DANIEL:** What is it then?  
**PRODUCER:** You swung on the security who was only trying to help calm down the situation.  
**DANIEL:** The nigga was choking me!  
**PRODUCER:** I'm sorry but you can't continue in the running of All-Star Battle.  
**DANIEL:** Are you joking?  
**PRODUCER:** The limo is outside waiting for you, we'll send your things to you.  
**DANIEL:** Alright.

**Confessional: DANIEL:** [I really am disappointed in myself… Like I wanted to come on here and change and not always fight but it was like I had no other option. I guess you can't really change the Bad Boy after all. This experience was amazing and I will never forget it. I love everyone and I wish everyone nothing but the best of luck. Don't get discouraged because I know this ain't the last you'll see of Mr. Set-It-Off!]

Daniel is shown leaving the Mansion and getting into the limo as he was sent home. His monitor in the mansion was then shifted into a black and white image. Back at the house everyone was being seated in the living room as Stephan could be seen with a bruised cheek, a cut lip and puffy eyes. The producer joined the 6 boys along with Mehgan.

**PRODUCER:** I'm sorry to say but Daniel was sent home.  
**ISAAC:** WHAT? Why?  
**PRODUCER:** Because he physically attacked one of the security guards that was trying to diffuse the situation. With that being said everything will still go on as a double eviction for tomorrow. On a happier note you all are closer to the $100,000 grand prize! And congratulations on making Top 6!

The producer left the mansion and Mehgan was back to center stage.

**MEHGAN:** Well that didn't go well at all. I know there is pent up anger and you guys are upset and frustrated so why not use that in todays Captain's Challenge! Meet me in the back in 5 minutes.

The boys follow Mehgan into the backyard as a big crank is shown in the middle of the field.

**MEHGAN:** Bad Boys! Welcome to the 8th installment called, "Crank Battle." In this challenge you'll be facing off against another Bad Boy in which you all will be pushing the crank against one another trying to get your side of the crank to hit the buzzer! The first Bad Boy to do so in each round will move onto the next part of the Captain's Challenge. You guys ready?  
**EVERYONE:** YEAH!  
**MEHGAN:** First Match-Up is Stephan Vs Sage!

Stephan and Sage went to their side of the crank and awaited Mehgan's signal to begin.

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [I'm so upset right now that I'm going to fuel all of my anger into winning these competitions so I can become Captain and send all of these lying ass fakes home.]

Mehgan gave the go ahead as Stephan and Sage began to push the crank towards the buzzer, both trying to fight against the other's strength. Stephan is seen putting both arms around his crank and his body weight as his crank seemed to move Sage back a bit. Stephan continues with his momentum and pushes harder pushing Sage all the back as Stephan's crank hits the buzzer.

**MEHGAN: **WOO! The winner of that round was Stephan! The next match is against Travis and Logan.

Logan and Travis went to their respected sides and took their stance and waited for the challenge to start.

**MEHGAN:** BEGIN!

Logan and Travis both slammed their body into their cranks as the cranks seemed to be evenly matched. Travis is seen using his feet to push himself forward with the crank as Logan is shown simply using his body weight to fight back. Travis loses his footing and that is all Logan needs to give an almighty push which sends Travis back until Logan's end of the crank hits the buzzer giving him the win.

**MEHGAN:** The winner for this match-up is Logan! Last we have have Randy Vs Isaac.

**Confessional: ISAAC:** [Daniel leaving really has me so mad right now so I'm making sure I beast through all of these challenges and take home to win for Daniel.]

Isaac and Randy take their stances as Mehgan tells them to begin. Isaac pushes the crank really hard hitting Randy in his face with his crank which knocked him by surprise. Isaac kept on pushing which just knocked Randy over into the ground as Isaac kept going until his side of the crank hit the buzzer.

**MEHGAN: **That looked very one-sided but good job Isaac. Stephan, Logan and Isaac are you guys ready for the next segment of this 3 part Captain's Challenge?  
**EVERYONE:** Yeah!  
**MEHGAN:** The next part is called "Ringer." You three will hold onto this metal ring as tight as you guys can with both hands. You all have to try and get the ring away from the other boys without letting go yourself. The first boy to let go of this ringer is eliminated and the other two will face off in the last part of this Captain's Challenge.

**Confessional: LOGAN:** [I'm probably going to side with Isaac right now and try and get Stephan to lose this one so I can send his ass home.]

All three boys started in the center of the field holding the metal ringer with both hands.

**MEHGAN:** ON 3, 1…2…3!

Logan yanks the metal ringer as well as Isaac and Stephan. The ringer moves more into Isaac's space as all three boys are seen tugging and running around in a circular pattern. Stephan tries to pull back but it doesn't work as Logan was yanking back harder.

**Confessional: STEPHAN:** [As were yanking and pulling this stupid ass metal which is hurting my hands, I get the idea to instead of pulling the ringer, why not push it into Logan!]

Stephan then pushes the ringer into Logan as Logan pulls it towards himself. The sudden force makes Logan trip and fall back hitting his head as all three boys fall onto the ground. Logan releases the ringer as Mehgan blows the horn.

**MEHGAN:** LOGAN IS OUT! That leaves Stephan and Isaac for the final part of the Captain's Challenge.

**Confessional: TRAVIS:** [I can't believe that first Sage lost to Stephan and now Logan lost to Stephan. I think it's time to end his little reign of winning Isaac!]

Stephan and Logan make their way in front of Mehgan as she explains the last part of the Captain's Challenge.

**MEHGAN:** So the last part of this Challenge is called, "Taped Up!" How this challenge works is Stephan's left arm and your left arm will be taped up together. On your backs will have a series of buttons which the other person has to swipe off of your back. The first boy who knocks all the buttons off of the others back wins and is Captain for the week. Are you guys ready?  
**EVERYONE:** Yeah.

Isaac and Stephan make their way into the middle of the field and get their arms tapped up together and their back covered in the buttons. Mehgan gives the signal and they begin to tug at each other. Isaac swipes his hand onto Stephan's back as Stephan turns his back and swipes Isaac's back knocking 3 buttons off. Isaac pulls Stephan throwing him onto the ground and then knocks off 5 buttons as Stephan quickly gets up and grabs 2 more buttons off of Isaac's back. Each boy could be seen trying to get behind the other but both wouldn't let the other get behind them. Stephan finally pulled himself back dropping himself onto his back as Isaac was on top of him. Stephan used this opportunity to hit as much buttons off of Isaac's back as his were covered by the ground beneath him. Isaac tried getting Stephan up to get behind him and knock more buttons off as Stephan finally hit the final 5 off of Isaac's back.

**MEHGAN: **STEPHAN IS THE WINNER!

Stephan jumps up and down while still being taped up to Isaac who looked so defeated.

**Confessional: ISAAC:** [I can't believe I couldn't win this one, now there is a huge chance I can be sent home tonight and not win anything.]

All the boys made their way in a single filed line as Mehgan stood in front of them.

**MEHGAN:** Congratulations to Stephan for winning Captain. You all get to head out tonight and party but tomorrow Stephan you will get to nominate two people for eviction and the house will get to nominate another nomination. Until next time Bad Boys!

The boys all headed back into the bachelor pad of a Mansion. Travis and Randy are shown in the Private Room.

**TRAVIS:** Shit is setting in like a motherfucker right now.  
**RANDY:** HOW DID STEPHAN WIN?  
**TRAVIS:** I don't know and he has the most power in this game as of right now.  
**RANDY:** He's obviously going to gun for me and Logan. We both gunned for him today before Daniel attacked the shit out of him.  
**TRAVIS:** Who knows who he'll go for? Stephan mind swings like a pendulum.

The scene switches to Isaac, Sage and Logan outside in the basketball court.

**ISAAC:** We need Stephan to be on our side.  
**LOGAN:** He tried lying on you bro.  
**ISAAC:** I know, but he has the most power as of right now and who knows where his mind set is at this point in time.  
**SAGE:** Isaac is right, Stephan is unpredictable.

Stephan is then shown talking to himself while he is laying down in his bed.

**STEPHAN:** I should just put up Randy and Logan but I want Isaac up too. But then again I feel like Sage shouldn't even be here, maybe I should just get rid of him… And Travis, UGH, we have history as well.

The scene fast forwards to the boys getting ready for the fun-filled night to occur. They all get prepped up and head into the Party Bus and head to the club. They pre-drink before reaching the club as tension isn't as visible as earlier in the day. The boys finally reach the club and enter into their VIP section.

**ISAAC:** TURN UP, TURN UP!

Isaac screams as he pops open a bottle of champagne and sprays some of the boys who are just laughing with excitement.

**Confessional: TRAVIS:** [Honestly, I wished this whole experience is just like how we're acting right now because it's so genuine and we all just want to have fun.]

Sage grabs drinks for everyone except for Stephan and shares them out as Stephan approaches him.

**STEPHAN:** What's up?  
**SAGE:** Nothing.  
**STEPHAN:** What have I done to you since we've been here?  
**SAGE:** Nothing.  
**STEPHAN:** Exactly so why wouldn't you get me a drink?  
**SAGE:** Because you fight with all of my friends and you got my friend sent home, that's why I don't fuck with you Stephan. We have never spoken since we've been in this house so what's up all of a sudden? You're mad I don't fuck with you all of a sudden? What happened to being mad at day 1 to day 25?

Stephan walked away from Sage and the other boys and took a cab back home. The boys partied and had fun as it was soon time for the boys to leave. Travis, Randy, Sage, Logan and Isaac went back into the Party Bus and headed back to the mansion. As they entered the mansion, Stephan was already fast asleep so they all went to bed also. The mansion was seen as the moon shifted towards the sun and boys woke up one by one. All the boys made their way into the living room for the nominations.

**STEPHAN:** Since I'm captain I get to nominate two people for eviction. The first person I'm nominating is Randy.  
**RANDY:** Ok.  
**STEPHAN:** The second person I'm nominating is Sage.

**Confessional: SAGE:** [When Stephan says my name I'm so pissed like really?! All this over a drink?]

Mehgan entered the mansion and stood in front all of the boys.

**MEHGAN:** Stephan do you mind telling me the nominations for eviction that you chose?  
**STEPHAN:** Randy and Sage.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay since it's a double eviction the other boys minus Stephan will get to cast one vote for either Logan, Travis or Isaac to be nominated. So we'll go around and name the one person you want to be nominated for eviction. Travis you first and then we'll go down the line.  
**TRAVIS:** I nominate Isaac.  
**RANDY:** I also nominate Isaac.  
**ISAAC:** Travis.  
**SAGE: **Travis.  
**LOGAN:** Travis.  
**MEHGAN:** Okay Travis, you're the 3rd nomination that is up for eviction. I'll see you all later on.

Mehgan left the mansion as all the boys went their separate ways. The scene shifted to Travis, Randy and Logan drinking outside on the backyard patio.

**TRAVIS:** My nigga, this means one of us IS leaving tonight.  
**RANDY:** I know. It sucks like Hell. First Anthony, then Daniel and now one of us.  
**TRAVIS:** Season 1 Atlanta isn't looking too bright anymore.  
**LOGAN:** Honestly whatever happens tonight, I just want you guys to know that I'm cool with y'all. You guys never did anything to me.  
**RANDY:** Same bro. It's all about respect and I wish you the best of luck going through in this game.  
**TRAVIS:** Yeah, because you, Isaac and Stephan actually made final 4. Whoever is saved tonight will be the 4th person closer to that $100,000.

The scene shifted onto all the boys getting ready and heading into the voting ceremony. Mehgan could be seen to the side of the stage as Travis, Randy and Sage go onto the stage and Isaac, Stephan and Logan go sit on the benches provided.

_Mehgan is shown wearing a medium length purple dress. She adorned silver accessories on her wrists and around her waist of the dress. She wore a burgundy lipstick and had black, silver and white eyeshadow. Her hair was straightened as you could see her standing tall in her black heels. _

_Travis was wearing a white t-shirt that said, "Fame" in the middle. He had a solid black flannel over his t-shirt and on plain black khakis. He wore white vans on his feet. Travis adorned a gold chain on his neck and a black snapback on his head. _

_Randy is seen wearing a grey long sweat shirt that had black writing all over it. He had on acid washed black jeans and black high-top Nikes. Randy had on a rose gold watch on his left wrist and some braided bands on his right wrist. _

_Sage is adorning a navy blue button up and white skinny jeans. He has on navy blue Keds as well as a black snapback on backwards that has colourful flowers on it._

**MEHGAN:** We are here today with Travis, Randy and Sage who are up for eviction. At this time I will give each Bad Boy a chance to plead their case onto why they should stay for another and I might add the final week. Only 1 Boy will be staying today so Logan, Isaac and Stephan please choose wisely because the choice might cost you. Travis would you mind pleading your case first.  
**TRAVIS:** Well first off, I just want to say I am internally grateful that I've made it this far into the competition alongside some wonderful guys. This game has taught me a lot about myself and how important friendships are to me. I hope you guys keep me in this competition so I can prove how good of a competitor I am.  
**MEHGAN:** Thank you Travis. Next up is Randy.  
**RANDY:** I'm just going to say I know I'm a threat in this game but I feel like we're all threats in our own way and if you feel like I am the biggest competition here is your chance to send me home, but if you want a challenge you all should keep me.  
**MEHGAN:** Thank you Randy. Last up is Sage.  
**SAGE:** This is my first time being up for nomination and I feel as if I have played this game fairly and honest. Those are two things not a lot of people can say they did and I just hope that you all see that and decide to keep in the running for that grand prize.  
**MEHGAN:** Now that we've heard from all three boys it's up to you three to cast your votes for which two Bad Boys you would like to leave us tonight. Stephan you are up first to cast your vote.

Stephan got up and entered the voting chamber and casted his vote. As he exited Isaac went in to cast his votes.

**ISAAC:** This is easy for me because Sage you're my nigga so you're not going anywhere.

Isaac left the voting chamber as Logan went in to cast the last vote. Logan went back to the stands as the stage was back onto Mehgan.

**MEHGAN:** Okay Bad Boys, the votes are in and the first Bad Boy to receive 2 or more votes will be eliminated. Can we see the first set of votes please.

One blue devilled heart went onto Randy's picture as another one went onto Sage's picture.

**MEHGAN:** That's one vote for Randy and Sage. Can we see the next set of votes.

Randy's monitor got another devilled heart as well as Sage.

**MEHGAN:** Since Sage and Randy both have 2 votes to be sent home they are officially out of the running to become the winner. The last set of votes were for…

One more devilled heart went onto Randy's picture and one went onto Travis' picture.

**MEHGAN:** I'm sorry but Randy and Sage your reign in Bad Boys Club All-Star Battle is over! Do you guys have any last words for the rest of the boys?  
**RANDY:** I just want to wish my brother Travis the best of luck in this game.  
**SAGE:** I'm just glad I got to be in this experience so good luck and kick ass!

Randy and Sage exited the elimination chamber.

**MEHGAN:** BAD BOYS! YOU ARE THE FINAL 4!  
**EVERYONE:** WOO!  
**MEHGAN:** Next week is the final challenge so get some good rest boys!

* * *

**A/N: Episode 8 is up! Would've been earlier but I slept over by my cousins house. Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode. There is only 1 more episode until the Reunion and everyone is finally going to know the winner! Please be so kind to leave a review answering these questions!**

**1) Do you think Daniel was treated fairly as far as him being kicked off the show?**  
**2) The winner will be crown in Episode 9, who do you think it will be? Isaac, Travis, Logan or Stephan?**  
**3) Who do you want from Season 1 BBCASB to return to BBCASB2?**


End file.
